


Queen of Tides

by laintjie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 50,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laintjie/pseuds/laintjie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heartbroken Ruby has a fluke run-in with Elsa, Emma and Regina are caught up in a series of events (and their own doubts and insecurities), until Emma and Regina find each other. Eventually.</p><p>This is post Season 3. Hook and Robin are both out of the picture. </p><p>Pairings: Regina Mills/ Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas/ Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strong Enough

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies in advance. This is my first fanfic so it is bound to be slow, clumsy and riddled with mistakes. It's also quite dark, but there it is. Go easy on me ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Would you leave, if you could?"

  
Emma sighs.

  
Great. Now she's talking to the moon. Lunatic. Then again, for all she knows, there really is a man on the moon. Her gaze drops to the orange line spray-painted across the road.

  
The town border.

  
The bumper of her Bug shines a silent smile in the moonlight and Emma sinks back against the bonnet, her back against the windshield. She closes her eyes and immediately her vision fills with the memory of Regina's last words, her eyes flashing with anger and betrayal.

  
Emma tries to fight the emotions threatening to overpower her. Silent tears streak down her cheeks.

  
Ruby watches Emma's silent struggle from her path through the woods. Her heart tugs her closer and she approaches slowly until she is within arm's reach. Ruby's hand hovers above Emma's shoulder.

  
"Em?"

  
Emma jerks up from the windshield and her eyes dart to Ruby's hovering hand. She cringes before lowering her eyes, trying to soften the insult with a soft smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

  
"You found me!" Emma teases, batting her eyelashes.

  
Ruby laughs and shuffles onto the bonnet next to Emma.

  
"I will always find you." Ruby breathes melodramatically.

 

She holds Emma's gaze for a moment and then bumps her shoulder against Emma's and leans towards her with a playful glint in her eyes.

  
"Anyone could. Your leather jacket practically glows in the dark."

  
Emma scrunches her face in mock offence and punches Ruby's shoulder before they both settle back against the windshield. They fall silent and listen to the sounds of the forest.

  
The silence stretches out between them until Ruby pushes up on her elbows and searches Emma's face in the moonlight.

  
"Em..."

  
"I don't know, Ruby."

  
"Do you know why, at least?"

  
Emma sighs and rolls off the bonnet. She paces nervously under Ruby's gaze, trying to avoid looking into Ruby's sharp, green eyes.

  
"It's complicated, Ruby."

  
"Then break it down for me, Emma, because I don't understand. They love you, we all do! Isn't that enough? Aren't we..."

  
Ruby sucks air through her clenched teeth.

  
"Aren't we good enough?"

  
Emma stops pacing to gape at Ruby.

  
"Ruby?"

  
Ruby turns her face into her shoulder.

  
"Oh, Ruby...I..."

  
Emma catches the curve of Ruby's sad, sad smile and slowly leans closer to comfort her friend, but Ruby shakes the tears from her eyelids and edges off the opposite end of the Bug, her arms hugged tight around herself.

  
"Please don't. Just. Don't."

  
Conflicted eyes follow a trickle of moisture down Ruby's nose. Ruby grips her elbows against her sides.

  
"Ruby..."

  
"I know, Em."

  
Ruby turns her back to Emma. Her voice shakes despite all effort to keep it steady.

  
"Tell me why."

  
Emma crumples against her trusty Bug. More comfortable with actions than words, she reaches for Ruby again, but this time it's Ruby who flinches. Emma's hand falls awkwardly to her side.

  
"Please, Em."

  
Emma takes a deep breath.

  
"It hurts too much. I'm not...I'm not strong enough to just watch from a distance. Every single day, seeing everything I want and can never ever have, just dangling in front of me." Emma confesses, voice filled with longing.

  
"She can't even look at me. She hates me..."

  
Emma bows her head.

  
"Regina?"

 

"Yes."

  
Emma watches as Ruby hugs herself even tighter. It's unnerving to see the usually strong werewolf so vulnerably curved under the moonlight.

  
Emma tries to reach for her again but Ruby shakes her head.

  
Slowly, Ruby pulls herself upright and takes a step towards the forest.

  
"Ruby?"

  
Ruby turns, a trail of moisture down her left cheek glimmering in the moonlight.

  
"Everything you want and can't have?" The words sound hollow, whispered over her shoulder. Ruby laughs bitterly.

  
"Maybe you're not strong enough on your own, but you're not alone."

  
Ruby's voice hitches and she closes her eyes and and tries to steady her voice.

  
"Do you have any idea how much it hurts us, watching you sit at the town border night after night wondering if our love is enough to keep you here?"

  
Ruby glances up and the moonlight drapes around her strong jawline.

  
"We might not be everything you want..."

  
Ruby's words drip with bitter sarcasm. Emma frowns.

  
"I didn't mean..."

  
"...but what about Henry? This is his home. This is where he belongs, with his family. So you'd better find a way to be strong. For him."

  
Emma bows her head in shame.

  
Ruby escapes into the forest without a backward glance.

  
xxx

  
Elsa freezes in her tracks when she catches sight of the two figures next to the strange carriage. She steps back and hides behind a nearby the tree. An all too familiar fear trickles up her spine.

  
Why are they here? Have they noticed the falling temperatures?

  
She has to be more careful.

  
Elsa tries to calm her magic. She seeks the warmth of happiness within herself. It is a dim, old memory and she struggles, but keeps reaching for it. Happiness. Love. Home. After several minutes Elsa feels warmth radiate from her rather than being drawn in. She shifts slightly until the two figures are visible through the branches and gasps.

  
It's too late.

  
A deep red cloak flutters behind a dark figure running towards her. A waft of magic from the coat tingles down her spine. Tainted magic. A very particular dark magic.

  
She should have known it wouldn't be that easy to escape from his clutches.

  
Fury floods through her chest and she gasps as her magic implodes like a black hole. Her body grows warm as she absorbs more and more energy.

  
She will not have her freedom taken from her again!

  
The influx of energy increases and the tree she's leaning against starts groaning as it freezes. Ice branches out under her feet. The old rage fills her with purpose and she runs as fast as her legs will carry her.

  
The temperature plummets. An arctic breeze fills the trees leaving icicles on everything it touches. The first snowflakes fall.

  
A blizzard is born.


	2. Lost

Ruby runs deeper and deeper into the dense forest trying to escape the turmoil of emotions threatening to overwhelm her. She ignores the sudden drop in temperature even though a vague warning sensation prickles her senses, urging her to turn back.

  
Ruby sucks in a lungful of chilly air and keeps running until every breath burns and her muscles cramp. Her heart feels like it wants to chew through her rib-cage and she finally concedes.

  
You can't outrun something you carry within.

  
Ruby slows to a stop and slumps against a nearby tree. Moonlight filters through the branches and Ruby leans her head against the rough bark. She closes her eyes, but still, all she sees is Emma bathed in silver light.

  
_"It hurts too much...Seeing everything I want and can never ever have..."_

  
"Yes. Yes it does." Ruby whispers. She doesn't want to hurt anymore.

  
Ruby takes a deep breath to clear her mind. She listens to the river nearby. Snowflakes caress her face and a calm emptiness settles over her like a blanket.

  
The wind howls through the canopy and Ruby shivers. The weather has turned foul fast. Unnaturally so.

  
She needs to find shelter.

  
Ruby pushes herself off the forest floor and heads towards the river. The old cabin should be nearby. A thick layer of snow now covers the forest floor and progress is painfully slow.

  
Her wolf bristles. A more persistent warning prickles her senses and Ruby pauses.

  
She's not alone.

  
She turns towards the river. Visibility is almost zero but she knows she is being watched. She barely has time to register the solid block of ice flying towards her before it slams her backwards and her world goes dark.

  
xxx

  
She knows she should say something, do something but all she does is stand there like an idiot and watch Ruby's red cloak disappear in the foliage.

  
Emma stumbles back until her knees bend against the bonnet of her Bug. She turns slightly and runs her fingers along the weathered paint but, for once, the familiar action offers no comfort. Just a faint trace of body heat.

  
Oh, Ruby.

  
The initial shock wears off and clear images flood her mind. Emma presses her fists against her eyes.

  
Emma cusses and curses until she runs out of breath. She tugs her hands through her curls. Her eyes follow the old hiking trail until it disappears, obscured by leaves and a fresh layer of snow.

  
Emma growls, digs the flashlight out of the Bug's glove-box, and makes her way into the woods. She doesn't notice the growing storm.

  
When she finally does, Emma stops to scowl at the howling wind.

  
Stupid weather!

  
A faint, rational voice in the back of her mind warns her to stop and turn back but Emma has always been more prone to action than thinking. She hunches forward, leans into the wind and pushes on.

  
Emma follows the trail until it disappears under a growing blanket of snow.

  
Emma stops and tries to find her bearings. She can't turn back now.

  
Too many emotions well to the surface and Emma clenches her eyes shut. Then she feels it. A faint tug in her gut.

  
Emma's eyes fly open.

  
Emotion! Magic is emotion!

  
Emma tries to focus on that faint tug and starts following it deeper and deeper into the woods.

  
Into a blizzard.

  
xxx

  
It's too cold.

  
Instead of the red cloak she's hoping to find, all Emma can see is a swirling haze of white. The optimistic, rhythmic crunching sound of her boots deteriorates into slow squelches as her weight pulls her down into the snow with each step. But she concentrates on the faint tug and keeps searching.

  
The cold becomes unbearable. Her face, fingers and feet are going numb and she can't feel the tug of magic anymore. The blind determination that spurred Emma to action slowly leaches out with her body heat.

  
The shivering starts. She loses track of time. Still Emma stumbles on.

  
Stumbling. Falling. Looking. She has to keep looking. So she does...She just can't remember what she's looking for.


	3. Still Family

 

 _The Second Moon_.

  
Regina's eyes trace Henry's clumsy handwriting as she studies the old project pinned amongst the nest of pictures, posters and old assignments. Another story within a story.

  
A small, fond smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. He'd been so excited about the idea of the moon's newly discovered companion.

  
"Now she won't be alone anymore!"

  
At the time, she didn't have the heart to correct him. Earth only managed to hold on to the little asteroid for 4 orbits, but her beautiful, stubborn Henry still insisted on calling it the Second Moon. When she asked why, his words held far too much emotion.

  
"Maybe she didn't want to leave. Maybe she will come back. Besides, they're still family."

  
Regina sinks down onto his bed and hugs his pillow to her chest. Her pensive gaze seeks the moon through Henry's window.

  
"Still family." Regina whispers, but it sounds more like a question.

  
A sharp flare of magic pulls at her heart and stirs her from her thoughts.

  
Emma.

  
Emma is using magic. She tries not to analyse how she knows or why she can feel it so viscerally. All she knows is that Emma is using magic and that must mean she has great need of it.

  
Henry!

  
Regina gasps at another sharp pull of magic and her fist punches through the purple mist as she starts pounding on Snow's door.

  
She doesn't wait for the door to open all the way before she rushes past Charming.

  
"Henry!?"

  
She spins on her heels and stalks towards Snow. Charming is at Snow's side in an instant, pulling her into a protective embrace.

  
"Regina, what in the Realms?"

  
"Where is my son?" Regina interrupts just as Henry runs down the stairs.

  
"Mom, what's wrong?"

  
Regina's eyes scrutinize Henry. Healthy, safe, confused Henry. She only realizes she's hugging him when she hears a muffled "Mom?" against her chest.

  
She frowns at Snow over the top of Henry's mop of brown hair. Henry steps back and immediately recognizes the reluctance in her expression. Whatever it is, she doesn't want him to know.

  
Folding under Henry's hawk-like stare, Regina sighs and bows her head, hiding behind a curtain of dark hair. The pull of magic against her heart has solidified into an almost palpable glowing presence.

  
"Where is Emma?"

  
Snow, Charming and Henry each respond with a tiny shake of their heads. They don't know.

  
Regina reaches out and gently cups Henry's chin in her hand. She tries to keep her tone soothing as she explains:

  
"Your mother is using magic. I think we should find her and make sure she hasn't accidentally turned Granny into a bear claw. Go grab your coat."

  
Regina waits for Henry to bolt up the stairs before she turns to face Snow and Charming. She frowns and presses her hand against her chest. Snow doesn't understand the urgency in Regina's voice when she hears Regina whisper:

  
"Your daughter's magic only surfaces when she has great need of it. She may be in danger."

  
Snow's eyes blaze. She places her hand against Charming's chest and the flame spreads to his pale eyes. She juts her chin in the direction of their makeshift weapon rack. With a resolute nod and a glare in Regina's direction, Charming starts gathering his sword and Snow's bow and arrows, tucking them under his coat.

  
Snow bends down, slinging a hideous canvas bag over her shoulder. She leans over the crib, pulls her sleeping little boy into her arms and gently drapes him against her other shoulder. She seems strangely calm. Save for the fire in her eyes.

  
"You're sure she is using magic?"

  
Regina nods curtly and her hand moves up subconsciously to cover her heart. When she catches the traitorous limb she scowls and drops it down to her hip. It has not gone unnoticed.

  
How curious, Snow muses.

  
She takes a step towards Regina and tilts her head to the side. Regina simply stares at her. Snow raises a questioning eyebrow. Regina sighs.

  
"Our magic seems connected."

  
Snow's eyebrows jump to her hairline in shock. Snow and Regina's eyes remain locked. Something passes between them.

  
Henry runs down the stairs and frowns at the silent pair. Henry doesn't know why, but he knows whatever is happening between Snow and his mother is very very important. Neither one acknowledges Charming or Henry waiting at the front door.

  
With a slow, disbelieving shake of her head, Snow breaks the spell. Sometimes she wishes they didn't know each other so well. She moves into Charming's waiting arms.

  
"Are you staying with Henry?"

  
"No, I..."

  
"Then I'm going with you!" Henry yells.

  
Regina sighs and runs her fingers through her hair. She takes a few measured steps towards Henry, bends forward until they're eye to eye.

  
"No, Henry."

  
Henry raises his chin in defiance. Her beautiful, stubborn son. Regina places a gentle hand against his cheek. Her dark eyes melt with emotion.

  
"Henry, if it comes down to a choice between helping Emma or keeping you safe, I will choose you."

  
Regina's voice drops to almost a whisper.

  
"But I think she needs my help. Please don't force me to make that choice. Promise me you'll stay with Granny."

  
Henry, surprised by the genuine concern in her eyes, nods mutely. Regina raises an eyebrow.

  
"I promise."

  
Regina offers him a proud smile. Snow interrupts, holding up her free hand in a silent apology. She shrugs the canvas bag off her shoulder and slides it onto Henry's. Snow holds her little boy in her arms for a few precious moments. Her eyes blaze into Henry's when she places her son into the cradle of his arms. Henry's face becomes fiercely protective. There is a long, intense silence before Snow speaks.

  
"Charming and I will start our search at the town border. According to Red, Emma often goes there to...unwind."

  
Snow struggles to keep her voice steady. She sees a reflection of her pain and something else in Regina's eyes, before all emotions disappear behind a cold mask of indifference. Snow smiles bitterly.

  
Regina pulls Henry into her side. Her head dips forward until her face is hidden from view. She seems deep in thought.

  
Snow extracts her bow and quiver of arrows and checks the tension of her bow string. Charming balances his sword in his hand. Snow and Charming's eyes both alight with shared determination.

  
"I will see your son and Henry safely to the Diner. This..."

  
Regina hesitates.

  
"...this connection might allow me to find her with my magic."

  
Charming nods.

  
"There are flares in the police cruiser. We'll signal if we find her."

  
"As will I."

  
Geez, what's with all the staring already? As much as it pleases Henry to see everyone getting along, he has his adopted mother's patience, or lack thereof. His voice is almost harsh when he hisses:

  
"Then what are you waiting for?"

  
Regina smiles down at him.

  
"Indeed. May I?"

  
Henry nods impatiently, pulling little Neal close against his chest and they disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. Charming turns towards Snow, questions flowing through his pale eyes. Snow takes his hand and silences him with a reassuring squeeze of his fingers.

  
"Let's find our daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: 
> 
> http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/2006_RH120


	4. Sorcery

The blonde is close. Elsa can feel her stir through the magic of her storm. She should run. But she...can't.

  
Elsa looms over the unconscious figure sprawled on the snow. Blood is dyeing the snow red underneath her brow. The figure shifts slightly and groans. Elsa frowns. She should run.

  
Instead she finds herself drawn closer, crouching down next to the bleeding girl. She's close enough to feel the heat radiating from the girl's body. Elsa finds it strangely comforting. It seems a lifetime since she's been this close to someone. Not since...

  
The ground under Elsa freezes into solid thick ice, spreading outwards then upwards until Elsa and the girl are encased in a dome of clear, almost transparent ice. Elsa hears the river crack and groan as it freezes. She shuts her eyes and tries to centre herself.

  
Don't feel. Focus. Control.

  
Elsa concentrates on her breathing. The flow of magic slows. She opens her eyes and takes in the dome of clear ice, with the slightly muted silver light of the moon glowing through.

  
A frustrated, disbelieving curse escapes her lips. Now she really can't run.

  
A soft moan draws her attention to the injured girl. The air grows colder. Ice creeps around the unconscious girl's hands and feet.

  
"Why couldn't you just leave me alone? I don't want to hurt anyone."

  
It is spoken in anger, as a threat, but as Elsa's cold eyes settle on the red stain under the girl's brow, she feels it again. That strange compulsion to stay. Elsa studies her closely.

  
"Who are you?"

  
Elsa's posture is rigid, guarded as she drops down on one knee next to the still unconscious girl. She reaches out and brushes her fingers through dark locks to reveal strong eyebrows framing delicate, long-lashed eyelids, high graceful cheekbones and generous lips. The sight of drying blood against unblemished skin is...unsettling. She places a tentative hand on the girl's brow, examining the cut. It's deep.

  
A faint whisper of discomfort runs over Elsa when she feels her magic thaw against the girl's skin. The dome of ice starts melting, shifting. Elsa jerks her hand away and shuffles backwards.

  
What kind of sorcery is this?

  
Fear is soon replaced by curiosity as clear, calculating eyes follow the rivulets of water running down the slightly melted structure. Elsa takes a deep breath.

  
Dear Fae! Please don't let her wake!

  
She moves closer, reaches out and rests an unsteady hand against the girl's cheek.

  
There it is again. At first just a slow trickle, but soon a steady flow of warmth. Flowing, not from the girl, but from Elsa.


	5. Resonance

* * *

 

 

Regina, Henry and little Neal burst through purple mist into the Diner. Regina rolls her eyes when she sees Granny behind the counter, arms half raised as if to keep the peace, but glaring at Regina in defiance over the rims of her spectacles. She doesn't have time for this. Regina tries to find a friendly expression. She hesitates. Asking for help is not something she is comfortable with. Henry sighs impatiently.

 

"Hi Granny. Is Ruby home? Gramps, Grams & Mom are looking for Emma and they need someone to baby-sit little Neal and I. So, I was thinking maybe we could have a Game of Thrones marathon tonight?"

 

Regina takes a few quick steps towards the counter.

 

"I hate to impose, but it is important. We must find Miss Swan."

 

Granny narrows her eyes inquisitively but nods in silent understanding. She will keep him safe. She squints at Henry over the rims of her spectacles.

 

"Ruby isn't home, but I would never say no to Game of Thrones." 

 

She teases with a glint in her eyes. She reaches over the counter to take little Neal into her arms. Henry grins up at Granny but his face grows serious when he turns to Regina. He hesitates. Suddenly he lurches forward and pulls her into a tight hug. Henry steps back and smirks.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

 

"Indeed."

 

Regina winks. Emma's glow of magic pulling at her heart is growing faint. Regina takes a few steps back. She closes her eyes, shuts out the rest of the world and summons her magic. She lets it fill her, feels the tingle in her fingertips. Comforting, familiar. Hers.

 

She focuses her magic inwards...There! A foreign lick of flame. A tiny tendril of magic that has settled snugly against her heart. She nudges it, trying to tug it free and gasps when it flares and snuggles even closer, almost into her. Like an anchor. It must lead somewhere.

 

She tries to wrap around it, to feel around the edges for a point of origin, but the little flame flares and melts her magic, absorbing it like a second skin. Curious, she explores the melted magic. Regina shivers as the slight touch resonates through the tiny flame and her magic thrums in response. The sensation is far too intimate. But perhaps that's necessary.

 

She takes a deep breath, focuses her magic inwards again and gently caresses the tendril of magic. The tiny flame resonates, her magic thrums and she follows the vibrations...There!

 

_Emma._

 

* * *

 

A howling wind blasts through purple smoke. Regina wraps her arms around her torso. It's freezing. She casts a quick spell on her clothes and tries to find her bearings. Visibility is poor, but she can hear the river nearby. She's in the forest. In a blizzard? Regina's eyebrows knit together. She can't see Emma. She can't see much of anything. Then she catches a flash of light and a tinge of red out of the corner of her eye.

 

"Miss Swan?"

 

She could kiss that tacky red jacket. Regina sends a burst of lightning into the air to alert Snow and Charming and shovels her feet through the snow towards Emma. Emma stumbles, falling forwards and Regina catches her. She manages to convince herself that the pure joy she feels holding Emma in her arms is only an echo of that little flame snuggled against her heart.  _I found you_ , it thrums. The words almost escape her lips.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

She's surprised at the breathless tremor and low timbre of her voice. Regina only realizes she's hugging Emma when she hears her mumble "I'm looking for something." against her chest. Emma is shivering. Violently. She pulls back slightly and her eyes scrutinize Emma. Pale skin, blue lips and ears. Hypothermia.

 

Regina wraps her arms around Emma and sends a magic flood of warmth into Emma's body. She has to get Emma out of the cold, but she can't risk a transportation spell. The shock to her system could...Regina refuses to finish that thought. She hugs Emma closer to her chest.

 

The old hunting cabin. It should be nearby. Regina keeps sending a steady flow of warming magic into Emma as she guides her through the snow. Emma keeps stumbling, flashlight flailing, mumbling about looking for something and progress is painfully slow.

 

Regina almost cries with relief when she makes out the old hunter's cabin ahead. Suspicious about the storm and still unsure why Emma was using magic, she casts a protection spell around the cabin. She manages to guide Emma through the door and gently lowers her into an old rocking chair near the cold fireplace.

 

Regina kneels in front of the fireplace and within moments the wood is neatly stacked and crackling with heat. She throws a quick glance over her shoulder at the small bed in the corner, but it's too far from the fire so she pulls a thick rug closer to heat of the flames. Regina gathers the blankets off the small bed and shakes them out onto the rug. Gently, she pulls Emma onto her feet.

 

"We have to take these off."

 

Regina explains, tugging on Emma's wet clothes. Big, hazel eyes blink at her silently and follow Regina as she slides Emma's red jacket off her shoulders, and pulls her sweater over her head. It feels far too intimate, but her magic is severely depleted and she needs to get Emma out of these wet clothes.

 

Regina tries to stop her eyes from lingering on the soft mounds of Emma's breasts straining against her cotton bra and the gentle curve of her sculpted stomach as she kneels down to tug off Emma's boots and socks. She fails miserably. Regina's hands start shaking as her body responds to the sensation of the smooth skin and firm muscles of Emma's thighs under her fingertips as she peels off her skintight jeans. Regina wills her her eyes to close and takes a deep breath.

 

_Focus on the task at hand: keep Emma warm!_

 

Regina berates herself. The spell kept her own clothes dry so she strips down to her underwear and coaxes Emma into her warm slacks, silk shirt and blazer. Emma seems hypnotized, bright eyes still blinking at her in silence. Regina tries to avoid meeting those big green eyes. She eases them down into the blankets on the rug in front of the fire.

 

"Come here, dear." Regina husks, pulling Emma into her arms.

 

She wraps them in a cocoon of blankets and focuses on warming Emma with her remaining magic. Regina tries not to analyse why it pleases her so much that their bodies seem to fit together perfectly. She shivers when soft eyelashes brush against her skin every time Emma blinks. Regina sighs with relief when the eyelashes slow and cease their soft caresses. Regina feels Emma's frame grow slack in her arms.

 

She assumes Emma has fallen asleep, but when she tries to extricate herself from the intimate embrace, Emma's arm wraps around her waist, keeping her close. Regina is momentarily frozen in shock when she feels a drop of moisture trickle down her clavicle. Emma's breath shudders and hitches. Regina tries to calm her, humming softly, hand stroking her back soothingly.

 

Almost without thinking, her inner magic caresses the tiny tendril of Emma's magic snuggled against her heart and thrums. Emma moans softly and burrows deeper into Regina's arms. Regina closes her eyes and gives in to feelings she can no longer deny.

 

She wants this.

 

She pulls back slightly to look at Emma. Tentative fingertips trace thin eyebrows, high cheekbones and linger against curved lips. Regina's heart aches.

 

She will never have it.

 

A bitter swell of anger rises and wells into her eyes. Regina heeds the urge to push Emma out of her arms and pulls back, freeing her arm from underneath Emma's head. She shifts under the blankets and rolls onto her side, her back to Emma. Emma moves closer, pushing against her, invading her little corner of refuge. Regina clenches her teeth and tries to keep the sorrow from her voice.

 

"I gave you everything. Henry...everything. Still, you keep taking from me."

 

Exhausted, Regina closes her eyes and collapses into a deep sleep.

 

* * *


	6. It's What We Do

* * *

 

 

"No answer?"

 

David asks as he steers the police cruiser in the direction of the town border.

 

"No service."

 

Snow replies, folding the cellphone and tossing it in the center console. So much for modern technology. She squints at the full moon through the windshield, absentmindedly drumming her fingers against the center console.

 

David risks a quick glance in her direction before focusing on the road again. One hand on the steering wheel, he reaches over with the other and folds his hand over her restless fingers.

 

"We'll find her."

 

Snow nods, but heaves out a sharp sigh.

 

"Again."

 

Snow puffs out in frustration. She frowns at the moon through the windshield. David flicks her a gentle, reassuring smile.

 

"Always." David promises.

 

He has come to accept that their lives will never be normal.

 

"It's what we do." 

 

Snow's lips curve into a tight exasperated smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

 

"Sometimes, I wish we had a ' **CLOSED** ' sign. Or, even better ' **GONE FISHING** '!"

 

David laughs heartily, but his pale eyes are serious as he weaves their fingers together. Snow presses a kiss on their entwined fingers. Snow hesitates.

 

"Maybe if our lives were more normal, our daughter wouldn't be at the town border most nights."

 

"She won't leave, Snow."

 

There is no doubt in David's voice. Just a confident statement of fact. Snow turns away and stares out of the passenger window. She seems to chew on her words, tasting them before they drip from her lips.

 

"Maybe not, but she wants to. Somehow, that is worse."

 

David is uncharacteristically silent. He squeezes her hand gently before he untwines their fingers and places both hands on the steering wheel. The rumble of the engine and hum of the tyres against the tar of the road fill the pause in their conversation.

 

"I don't think this is about having a normal life," David finally yields "I think she's in love."

 

"You think this is because Hook left?" 

 

Snow couldn't sound more incredulous.

 

"We all heard the argument, she definitely wanted him gone!"

 

David grunts.

 

"Not Hook! Their whole argument started with his tantrum about always being second best, remember?"

 

Snow narrows her eyes.

 

"No, I think this is similar to your Forgetting Potion."

 

David proffers, scowling at the memory.

 

"Unrequited love?"

 

Snow's tone is doubtful. Who wouldn't love Emma? David shakes his head slightly.

 

"Someone she thinks she can't be with."

 

David clarifies. Snow blinks. And blinks. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth, deep in thought. Finally, she sighs.

 

_"Our magic seems connected."_

 

With a small, disbelieving shake of her head, Snow slumps into her seat.  _Oh, Emma. Did it have to be Regina?_ Snow shifts in her seat, turning to face David and resting her shoulder against the middle of the seat. She tilts her head and leans in until her temple meets the headrest.

 

"Someone she thinks she can't be with?"

 

David's pale eyes are pools of conflicting emotions, but he just shrugs. The heart wants what it wants.

 

"Well," Snow exclaims, "that makes me feel much better!"

 

David stares at her, eyebrows almost touching his hairline. This time it's Snow's turn to shrug.

 

"At least we know Emma's wrong. Regina does love her, albeit reluctantly."

 

Snow absentmindedly twirls her engagement ring around her finger.

 

"At least we know it will all work out." Snow nods to herself.

 

"Eventually." she adds.

 

David laughs. His smile is a mixture of love and acceptance.

 

"Eventually." he agrees.

 

David reaches over, takes her hand and entwines their fingers together again.

 

"First things first, let's do what we do."

 

Snow smiles and for the first time that night, her eyes smile too. A comfortable silence settles over them, accompanied by the rumble of the engine and hum of the tyres against the tar. They lean forward when they spot the yellow car parked just short of the orange line. There is no sign of Emma. Snow blinks at the snow sprinkling the side of the road.

 

David pulls to a stop behind Emma's car and jumps out of the police cruiser. He circles the Bug looking for signs of foul play while Snow grabs a flashlight from the console and casts a weary eye towards the forest. The air is bitterly cold. She frowns at the obvious signs of a snowstorm. On one side of the road.

 

"Charming?"

 

David looks up and she points the flashlight towards the side of the road without snow, before returning it to the side sprinkled with snow and pointing out the thicker layer of snow on the hiking trail into the forest, where the branches are swaying in the wind and snowflakes whirling, coating the trees.

 

"That's..."

 

"Magic." Snow ventures.

 

A crackle of lightning illuminates the sky. It's hard to pinpoint the exact point of origin, but it's in the direction of the curve in the river, near Hunter's Trail. They both bolt back to the police cruiser and soon David is steering them along the snow covered dirt road that runs next to the river towards the old hunting cabin.

 

* * *

 

Everything is churning. Ruby feels like she's sinking, drowning in a thick fog of confusion. A deep, throbbing pain punches through the fog. She breathes out a tortured moan.

 

Slowly, her senses focus and her mind clears. The world is still spinning but a warm, steady hand against her cheek anchors her. Ruby opens her eyes but then her world drops away underneath her and her wolf sinks its claws into her ribs to keep from falling. Everything is spinning again. Except for Ruby. She's anchored to the warm fingers against her skin. Her eyes cling to the beautiful woman kneeling over her.

 

Silver moonlight cascades down long, silky blonde hair, flowing over the curve of graceful eyebrows and large round eyes; throwing faint shadows down a small perfect nose and full slightly parted lips, and caressing the pale smooth skin along her jawline and neck. Her neck is arched back, eyes riveted upwards. She's breathtaking.

 

Ruby frowns, confused. Breathtaking? She must have a concussion. Ruby waits for the world to stop spinning, wishing her wolf would stop clawing against her ribs. Concussion? Her throbbing mind supplies the image of a block of ice flying in her direction.

 

"You!"

 

Ruby growls and pulls away from the fingers brushing against her cheek, clumsily scrambling backwards into a protective crouch. Her back presses against something cold and her hands push down against the ground at her sides, keeping the world steady.

 

The blonde woman starts at the sudden movement and her eyes grow wide with fear. Almost instantly, ice crawls around Ruby's hands and feet, freezing her in place. Ruby's eyes dart down as she feels the growing shackles of ice, and then drift upwards, taking in the solid curved ice of the dome. Trapped. She glares at the blonde.

 

"Why did you attack me? Let me go!" 

 

"You were following me!"

 

The blonde woman hisses. Ruby's blood runs cold at the anger in the her voice. There is no trace of fear left in the cold clear eyes that scrutinise her as she struggles against the shackles of ice.

 

"I won't let you take me back."

 

Ruby's eyebrows knit together. Her thoughts are still sluggish. She shakes her head.

 

"I wasn't following you."

 

Ruby finally manages. Ruby frowns and stares up at the blonde woman. "

 

Take you back where? I don't even know you."

 

The blonde studies Ruby carefully, her clear eyes delving deep into Ruby's.

 

"You weren't following me?" the blonde challenges.

 

"Why would I?"

 

Ruby's voice is laced with frustration and confusion. Her head hurts and she can't seem to form more words so she just stares into those cold eyes watching her so closely. The blonde's expression is neutral, but a storm of internal conflict flashes through her clear eyes. Her gaze is piercing as she studies Ruby. The storm rages on until the neutral expression melts into something Ruby can't decipher.

 

"I believe you." The blonde finally admits, seeming utterly confused by the fact. Her graceful eyebrows draw together into a deep frown.

 

"Who are you?" she asks, almost reverently.

 

It's all too surreal. Ruby sighs and leans her head back against the ice. The movement causes a painful throbbing against her skull. Ruby moans softly. The sound seems to unsettle the blonde, and her body leans forward as if drawn towards Ruby.

 

"You're hurt."

 

Ruby is startled by the gentle tone of the blonde's voice.

 

"You threw a block of ice at me." Ruby replies through clenched teeth.

 

The blonde takes a tentative step closer and then kneels down in front of Ruby.

 

"I'm sorry." She whispers. "I was scared."

 

The throbbing against her scull swells and Ruby's sluggish brain doesn't offer an appropriate response so she just grunts.

 

"My name is Elsa." The blonde offers.

 

"Ruby." Is all Ruby manages.

 

The world dips and everything is churning again. Ruby squeezes her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stop the world spinning, but it's a losing battle. She feels herself slump sideways as her limbs turn to jelly. The last thing she remembers is warm arms enveloping her before her world goes dark again.

 

* * *


	7. Keep Me Here. I Want To Dream. With You.

Warm. Emma feels warm. Safe.

 

Slow, deep breaths expand against her chest. Her arm lifts slightly with the soft rhythmic breathing, and smooth skin swells against her palm in sync. Emma frowns. Her nose brushes against more warm skin. Emma takes a deep breath of her own and her senses flood with the delicious subtle scent that is uniquely Regina.

 

She's dreaming again.

 

Emma opens her eyes. They focus on a dark curtain of straight hair folding around an elegant neck and shoulders. Regina's chest rises and falls with every breath. The movement echo's against Emma's own chest and arm where it’s draped over a slim waist, and into her palm as the smooth curve of Regina's stomach swells against Emma's splayed hand. Emma sighs and buries her nose in dark, silky hair.

 

This isn't real. But, it feels real. It always does.

 

A part of her hopes she'll wake up, but it's insignificantly small compared to the part that wishes she never has to. These dreams are her sanctuary while she sleeps, but then she wakes up and they lead her through hell and back.

 

It would be so much easier if she could forget and move on, rather than this constant reminder of everything she wants but will never have. Oh yeah, these dreams are destructive. But it's too late. She's already addicted to these precious moments where she gets to hold Regina. To touch her.

 

She knows it's not real. But for a moment it feels real. So she clings to it.

 

Emma pushes herself up on her elbow and drinks in the sight of Regina - eyebrows smooth and relaxed in sleep, full lips slightly parted; soft sighs flowing over them as she breathes.

 

God, she's beautiful!

 

Emma brushes away a few stray hairs lying against Regina's cheek and her fingers linger. Regina stirs and rolls onto her back, closer to Emma. She's slightly tangled in a cocoon of blankets and Emma gently tugs a few edges free.

Her fingers are drawn to the smooth ridges of Regina's collarbone, down to the generous half moons of perfect breasts almost spilling over expensive lace. Emma's hand comes to rest above Regina's left breast, pressing against her heart. Regina's heartbeat pulses against her palm and Emma closes her eyes.

 

 _I never meant to hurt you._  She thinks. A tear drops onto her hand. No, no tears. She has to enjoy this while it lasts.

 

She lifts her gaze and finds deep brown eyes blinking open. They seem to focus slowly, mapping her face before the eyebrows pull together into a small frown. Regina seems confused.

 

"This is a dream." Emma reminds herself.

 

"Miss Swan?" Regina murmurs in a deep, sleep-husky voice.

 

"Shhh..." Emma silences Regina with the tips of her fingers. Slowly, she leans down and brushes her lips against Regina's.

 

"What are you..?!"

 

Emma swallows Regina's words with a deeper kiss. She cups Regina's face in her hand and stares down into wide dark eyes. She should wake up, stop this. But she's too addicted.

 

"I know what I’m feeling...that this isn’t real, but right now it feels real and I want...I want to hold you while it feels real." Emma pleads softly.

 

Dark, dark eyes burn silently into hers. Regina blinks and then her eyes drift down to Emma's lips. Tentative fingertips brush along the thin curve of Emma's lips, before they trace Emma's cheekbone and brush through the hair at the nape of her neck.

 

Regina seems torn as the pads of her fingers press against the back of Emma's neck. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Emma gasps when Regina opens them again and Emma almost drowns in dilated onyx pools of pure lust.

 

Regina moans hungrily as she pulls Emma closer and claims her lips. The kiss is pure fire. And Emma burns.

 

Layers of clothing peel away and the flames spread under Regina's nimble hands. Over firm breasts, twirling around hard nipples and lingering...Licking down her belly button past her lower abdomen. Down. Lower. Lapping against the sensitive wet folds at the apex of her thighs until she can feel Regina burning inside her, stoking the flames. More and more flames until they consume Emma and she explodes.

 

Warm. Emma feels so warm. Safe.

 

She is wrapped up in Regina's arms, head resting against Regina's chest and she can hear Regina's strong, steady heartbeat. Her head rises and falls with Regina's deep, slow breaths.

 

Emma shifts slightly and soft lace teases her hand - a perfect mound sheltered from the skin of her palm. Emma sweeps her thumb over the lace, rubbing against a rock hard nipple. A deep moan vibrates through Regina's chest. Emma's hand sneaks up to free Regina's right breast from the teasing lace, but a guard of fingers wrap around her wrist, protecting the sheltered mound.

 

She lifts her head. Regina's face is turned away from her, towards the window.

 

"This isn't what I want." Regina admits reluctantly. "This...it won't last."

 

Emma closes her eyes.

 

"I know." Emma concedes. "But I hoped it would last a little longer."

 

Regina keeps staring at the window. Emma's head slowly drops down to rest on Regina's chest. Regina's fingers stay wrapped around her wrist as she lowers their hands to just above her hip.

 

Emma rises and falls as Regina breathes. A strong, steady heartbeat pressing against her cheek. Slowly, the edges of the dream start to blur.

 

"Don't let me wake up. Keep me here. I want to dream. With you." Emma whispers before she falls asleep.

 

 


	8. Inextinguishable Flame

Ruby. The inextinguishable flame. The Queen of Stones.

 

 _It suits her_ , Elsa thinks as she stares down at the unconscious woman in her arms. The sight of Ruby crumpled against her - eyes closed and skin too pale, bothers Elsa immensely. They are strangers. It should not affect her so deeply. Yet, it does.

 

She means to move away but finds her arms pulling Ruby closer instead. She frowns down at Ruby, eyes searching for answers. Even in Ruby's current vulnerable state, there is a silent strength about her and something stirs in Elsa. Her gaze settles on Ruby's closed eyelids and she finds herself willing them to open. To unveil large green orbs that flash with pride and defiance. They stay hidden. Elsa realises she wants nothing more than to have those green eyes focused on her again. She doesn't understand it, but she can't deny it. There is something about this woman that calls to her.

 

Liquid blue eyes scrutinise the woman cradled in her arms; pouring over the cascade of dark curls, the perfectly sculptured lines of Ruby's eyebrows, nose, chin, jawline...The curve of her lips...

 

Something stirs in Elsa. It is an old feeling, but she remembers. Elsa lifts her gaze. It does not surprise her that the dome of ice has melted, that the snow has thawed and the blizzard has faded to a silent breeze. She has found her answer in the steady warmth of magic that flows from her.

 

Something about Ruby calls to her. And her heart has answered.

 

***

David clings to the steering wheel as the car drifts in the snow, sliding towards the river. He curses under his breath.

 

"We have to stop. I need to fit the snow chains."

 

They drift to a stop and David wastes no time, jumping out and opening the trunk. Snow can hear him ruffling through the trunk and his satisfied grunt when he finds what he's looking for. She watches as David deftly fits the snow chains. Snow can tell by the slight hunch of his shoulders that he is upset and grins when she catches him mumble about missing his trusty steed.

 

A slight lull in the storm draws Snow's attention. She watches in fascination as the howling wind seems to run out of breath and fade with a sigh. A few stray snowflakes drift to the ground and the air grows suddenly warm.

 

"Charming?"

 

Too engrossed in the task at hand, David seems oblivious to the sudden change in weather. He turns slightly to look at her as his fingers keep weaving the thin chains around the tyre.

 

"I don't think we'll be needing those anymore." Snow explains as she points out the melting snow.

 

David scans the surrounding forest as it slowly absorbs the last traces if white. Snow can't quite understand the offended/ frustrated look on his face until he scowls and crouches down to remove the snow chains he'd just managed to weave around the tyre. Then she feels it, a slight prickling sensation creeping up her spine. They're being watched. She moves into a defensive position in front of David, gripping his shoulder in silent warning. She can feel him tense and turn; fast to his feet, posture strong and alert.

 

"Peace!" a voice calls as a petite, blonde girl emerges from the trees.

 

Snow and David retain their defensive stance, their attention focused on the ground freezing under the girl's feet as she approaches cautiously.

 

"I mean you no harm." The girl offers in a placating tone, her arms half raised at her sides. She hesitates.

 

"My name is Elsa." She offers, almost reluctantly.

 

Snow and David share a quick glance. David's posture remains guarded while Snow forces her muscles to relax into a confident, almost regal pose.

 

"I'm Snow. This is my husband, David."

 

She lifts her chin and raises an eyebrow - a silent invitation for the young sorceress to state her purpose.

 

Elsa nods at the quick introduction. She seems ill at ease as her large blue eyes take quick measure of the small snowflakes starting to fall around them again and the thin layer of ice branching out on the ground underneath her feet. Elsa adjusts her posture, assuming a neutral expression and folding her hands in front of her. She takes a deep breath.

 

"I...She needs a healer." Elsa finally says, her voice shaking.

 

"Emma?" Snow asks urgently as she rushes towards Elsa. The young sorceress stumbles backwards, shaking her head.

 

"Ruby." Elsa amends in a soft voice.

 

"Ruby?" Snow sputters. "What about Emma? Is she injured?"

 

Large clear eyes study Snow cautiously.

 

"The woman with the strange red bodice and long light hair?"

 

Snow nods. Elsa's eyes narrow slightly.

 

"I felt...sensed her, and another, move through the blizzard earlier, but I haven't seen them." Elsa's tone makes it clear that this is not her concern. She throws an urgent glance over her shoulder.

 

"Ruby" she seems to call softly. "Will you help her?"

 

David moves to stand in front of the petite girl. He captures her large blue eyes with his own, nods purposefully and gestures for her to lead the way. Elsa breathes a relieved sigh and wastes no time, turning to rush towards the forest.

 

"Snow, we might need an ambulance. There should be better reception now that the storm has passed. Try calling the hospital!" David calls over his shoulder.

 

Snow grabs her phone from the car and dials for an ambulance. She rambles off directions as she follows David and the sorceress into the forest. After a quick confirmation that an ambulance is on its way, Snow hangs up and tries to call Emma. It rings, but there is no answer. She closes the phone with a frustrated huff and jogs to catch up with David and Elsa.

 

Snow freezes in her tracks when she sees Ruby, crumpled on the ground. Elsa sits down next to her and carefully places Ruby's head in her lap. Gently, (almost reverently, Snow thinks) she brushes Ruby's dark hair from her brow to reveal a deep cut.

 

"She keeps drifting in and out of consciousness." Elsa whispers.

 

"Must be a concussion." David mumbles as he crouches down next to Elsa and pulls the edges of Ruby's cloak together to keep her warm. He casts a worried glance in Snow's direction.

 

"The ambulance is on it's way." Snow affirms. Her phone chirps loudly.

 

"Emma, thank God! Where are you?" Snow exclaims into the phone.

 

"It's Regina. Emma is safe. We're at the old hunter's cabin." Regina replies. Snow frowns at Regina's strange tremulous tone of voice.

 

"May I speak to her?" Snow asks. There's a long, reluctant silence before Regina responds.

 

"...She's asleep." Regina's words are slow, almost measured. "...I would rather not wake her."

 

David looks at Snow expectantly and she nods and smiles at him reassuringly. Relief washes over his features. Ruby's loud groan saws through their relief. She opens her eyes slightly before rolling on her side and vomiting violently.

 

"Ruby?!" Snow and Elsa call out almost simultaneously. Elsa gently pulls Ruby into her arms, brushing the hair from her face. Ruby's eyes are clenched shut and her only response is a pained whine before her head rolls back and she starts convulsing.

 

"Oh God, Ruby!" Snow cries, her phone forgotten, dropping from her hand as she stumbles to her knees in front of Ruby.

 

"Snow? Snow?! What's going on?" Regina demands. David picks the phone off the ground.

 

"Regina. You have to come, now! It's Red!" David yells into the phone. "We're just off Hunters Trail, about 50m south east of the curve in the river. Hurry!"

 

"Ruby!" Snow wails.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: 
> 
> http://www.crystalvaults.com/crystal-encyclopedia/ruby


	9. Conflicted

This isn't what I want, Regina reminds herself. She feels Emma grow heavy, mumbling something against her skin before drifting off to sleep. Emma's words keep running through her mind.

 

_"I want to hold you while it feels real."_

 

Regina is coming undone. Her whole body is shaking; nerves on fire, craving Emma's skin against hers. Nothing exists except desire - to take Emma, to claim her, to taste her, to feel her writhe under her and clench around her fingers.

 

The carnal hunger pulsing through her transforms even the act of breathing into absolute torture. With every breath, her flesh leans towards Emma's skin where it's pressed against hers. She can feel Emma's cheek through the lace covering her left breast and her nipples are painfully erect, arching up, reaching for Emma.

 

Her hips strain against her control, begging her to move against the hand splayed over the skin millimetres above the hem of thin, soaked lace. Regina clenches her teeth, stifling a salacious hoarse moan.

 

This isn't what I want! Regina reminds herself.

 

_"I want to hold you while it feels real."_

  

But it isn't real. Her heart reminds her. Even if it felt real. It wasn't real.

 

Regina is tearing apart at the seams. She wants more. More than just a moment. More than desire. Something that lasts...She wants it to be real.

 

Utterly conflicted, Regina moves away, out underneath Emma and gently lowers Emma's head to the rug. She reaches out and tucks a strand of hair behind Emma's ear, her hand trailing down to her neck to hover above her pulse point.

 

"What have you done?" Regina whispers. "Must you always turn my life upside down?"

 

Emma's words keep running through her mind. Regina's hand moves down further until it's resting above Emma's heart. 

 

 _This_ , Regina thinks as Emma's heart pulses under her hand, _this is what I want._

 

***

 

Regina watches Emma sleep. It's a side of Emma she's never seen before. Her face is smooth with no trace of her usual distrustful squint, guarded frown or the tense clench of her jaw. No barriers to keep people at arms length. Just Emma. Beautiful Emma.

 

Regina doesn't want this moment to end. She doesn't want to see the walls go up when Emma wakes up and remembers...She doesn't want to see the shock, the horror, the oh-my-god-what-have-I-done in Emma's big hazel eyes. Regina closes her eyes against the onslaught of awkward excuses or ashamed apologies she imagines would follow.

 

Regina doesn't want Emma to wake up. She can't let go yet. She wants to keep sleeping Emma. Just for a little longer. Regina gives in to weakness. _**Sleep**_ , her magic prompts.

 

Regina reaches out and brushes her fingers against Emma's cheek. Her fingertips wander, tracing her eyebrows, her nose, her mouth. Regina's leans down and brushes her lips over Emma's eyelids. Her beautiful sleeping Emma. No. Not hers. Regina bows her head and her hair falls down to cover her face.

 

She rises slowly. With a last lingering look at Emma, She reaches down and picks up the clothes scattered around the blankets. Emma's scent lingers on her clothes. She runs her fingers over Emma's clothes draped over the chair. The tank top is dry, but the jeans and jacket are still wet. With a flick of her wrist and a thin mist of purple smoke, the clothes are dry and wrapped around Emma's sleeping form. 

 

Regina retreats to the small bathroom and takes a few moments to wash her face and hands in the tiny basin. She gets dressed and combs her fingers through her hair.

 

A muffled ringing vibrates through the silent cabin. Emma's phone. It stops ringing just as Regina kneels down next to Emma to search for it. She rummages through Emma's jeans and jacket pockets before finally finding it in a ridiculously small pocket sewn into the inner lining of the leather jacket.

 

Missed call: Mary Margaret.

 

Regina stares at the screen for a moment before dialling the number. Snow's relieved voice bleeds through the phone. They're talking about Emma when Snow starts yelling, calling out for Ruby and she hears the phone falling to the ground. Regina calls out to Snow, but David answers, yelling for her to come. Now!

 

Regina tries to picture their destination as she reaches for sleeping Emma's hand and they disintegrate into a thick cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke clears, Regina's blood runs cold as she quickly surveys the scene unfolding in front of her and sprints towards the figures kneeling on the ground, huddled around Ruby. She drops down once she's within reach. David, Snow and a petite young girl are trying to hold Ruby down as convulsions wrack through her body.

 

"Will you not help her?" The petite girl yells desperately.

 

"I am not skilled at healing..." Regina hesitates.

 

"Please, Regina?" Snow's voice is hoarse and desperate. "You have to help her. Please? Ruby!" She gasps through sobs.

 

David's pale eyes latch onto Regina as she wraps her hands around Ruby's scull. She banishes the doubt and fear from her mind and draws on all the love she carries for Henry and for...Light magic surges to the surface.

 

She pictures Ruby, healthy, whole and strong. She offers the image to the magic coursing through her. **_Heal_** , Regina pleads. She gasps as she feels the magic reaching out - tentatively probing, searching for the heat of injury until it finds the throb of swelling. Regina feels the magic gently breathing through the swelling as it weaves through injured tissue and small blood vessels.

 

The magic enfolds Ruby for a moment longer. **_Rest_** , it seems to breathe before it dissipates. Silence settles over the figures huddled in the snow as the blue glow of magic fades.

 

Snow drapes herself over Ruby in a gentle embrace. The petite girl reaches out and runs her fingertips over the smooth, healed skin of Ruby's brow. The moment feels immensely private and Regina retreats. Her body gravitates to Emma's side.

 

David looks at Regina with an unreadable expression. Hesitant gratitude? Reluctant respect? His eyes are drawn to Emma, still fast asleep. David walks over and crouches down to place a gentle hand on her golden curls. The simple gesture speaks volumes. Pale eyes gaze at Emma in silence until they lift to focus on Regina.

 

"She's still sleeping?" Snow asks as she walks over and kneels next to Emma.

 

Regina manages an unperturbed nod, but feels too exposed under David's pale stare. He's wearing that same unreadable expression. The combination of green and pale eyes dissecting her is unnerving.

 

"I found her stumbling through the blizzard suffering from hypothermia. I didn't want to risk the shock of a transportation spell to her system, so I took her to the old hunting cabin and tried to stabilise her core temperature."

 

Regina silently berates herself for rambling and hopes no one noticed the slight tremor in her voice.

 

"She's stable now, but perhaps you should have Dr. Whale take a look at her to be sure."

 

Snow nods. She looks down at Emma for a few moments before her gaze drifts over Ruby.

 

"Thank you." Snow breathes with passionate gratitude. Regina inclines her head slightly in acknowledgement.

 

"What happened?" Regina asks as she looks over towards the petite young girl.

 

"Who is she?"

 

"That is a very good question." Snow replies as she narrows her eyes at the petite blond girl at Ruby's side.

 

***

 

The outside world fades and all Elsa sees is Ruby. Her hair is spread out around her, framing her face, contrasting perfectly with her bright red cloak wrapped around her sleeping form. Elsa reaches out and brushes her fingers against Ruby's brow. Her fingers rest tentatively over the spot where the deep cut used to be.

 

"Ruby?" Elsa whispers as she places her palm against Ruby's cheek, caressing her eyebrow with her thumb. Green orbs remain hidden, closed in a deep slumber. Sleep, not death. Elsa chokes on the thought.

 

 _What have I done?_ Elsa trembles as the harsh reality of what almost came to pass crashes through her.

 

"Elsa."

 

Snow's voice cuts through Elsa's reverie. The world around her leaps into focus and Elsa lifts her head dejectedly. She finds herself pinned under the watchful glare of three pairs of eyes. One pair in particular fills her with dread. Dark, penetrating eyes. Snow had called her Regina. The one who healed Ruby. She can still feel the energy of very powerful magic crackling through the air surrounding the dark sorceress. Immobilising fear pulses through her veins.

 

"What happened here?" Regina demands in a strong, deep voice filled with authority.

 

 _I attacked her._ Elsa feels the blood drain from her face. She shakes her head. She can't bring herself to say those words. Dark eyes narrow and seem to slice through Elsa.

 

"You did this." Regina's voice drops to an even deeper register.

 

"Why?"

 

Snow's expression is a whirlpool of confusion, shock and dismay as her eyes search Elsa's. It is the same look her parents gave her after Anna...Elsa drops her head in shame. Her fingers brush through dark locks and settle at the nape of Ruby's neck.

 

"I thought she was following me. I thought they wanted to take me back..." Elsa's voice catches in her throat. She swallows.

 

"I thought my blizzard would keep me hidden, but she came so close. I only meant to keep her away." Elsa's voice fades.

 

 _Gods, I almost killed her!_ Elsa stares down at Ruby in horror. Self loathing washes over her and her body shrinks back. Away from Ruby.

 

She can almost hear her parents: _"We will limit her contact with people...It's for the best."_ She needs to get away. Somewhere she can't hurt anyone. 

 

Elsa's feet drag her further and further away from Ruby. She hardly notices the dull groan of the soil rapidly freezing around her feet or the howl of the sudden wind tearing through the trees carrying fresh snow. Her backward scarper is interrupted by an arm reaching out to gently rest on her shoulder. Startled, she looks up to find David at her side. His eyes are kind, filled with understanding and acceptance. Her father's eyes.

 

"No. Don’t touch me. I don’t want to hurt you!" Elsa cries desperately as she recoils from his touch.

 

Her foot catches on a branch and she stumbles and falls. Her eyes dart past David to Snow and Regina as she tries to map her escape.

 

Dark eyes capture hers.

 

"Your name is Elsa? Of Arendelle?" The dark sorceress prompts.

 

Elsa finds herself unable to move. Frozen with fear. Trapped in the fire of recognition burning through those dark eyes. A strange whining horn reverberates through the brewing storm. 

 

Elsa is released from those dark eyes when the others turn towards the sound. Taking advantage of the distraction, Elsa scrambles to her feet and runs, escaping into the swirling white haze of snow and wind.

 

It feels as if her heart is tearing to shreds as Elsa runs, pulling against it, away from Ruby.

 

_She almost died because of me!_

 

Elsa runs as fast as her feet can carry her. Away from Ruby. Away from the others. Away from everyone. She'll run until she's alone. She can't hurt anyone if she's alone. It's better that way.

 


	10. It's Been A Strange Night

David watches Elsa's outline fade as she disappears into a whirling white blanket of snow. He thinks the image of those wide, terror-stricken, sorrowful eyes gaping up at them as she cowered on the ground will haunt him indefinitely. Snow's green eyes find and hold his for a moment before she turns away and jogs in the direction of the wailing ambulance on Hunter's Trail.

 

"This way." David hears Snow call out as she waves her flashlight. Snow leads the paramedics through the trees to where Ruby is still resting peacefully. The paramedics start questioning Snow and she offers them what little information she can. After a quick examination, they lift Ruby onto a stretcher and Snow follows them as they carry Ruby to the ambulance.

 

David scowls at the renewed snowstorm and shivers slightly before turning back towards Emma and Regina. Emma is still sleeping. He watches her for a moment before he lifts his eyes to study the woman standing next to her. David's eyebrows pull together.

 

Regina doesn't notice him staring. Her gaze is fixed on the spot where Elsa disappeared into the forest, a deep frown lining her brow. Her gaze shifts skywards. A falling snowflake seems to capture her attention and her eyes follow its descent until it lands on Emma's red jacket. Regina's expression as she stares down at Emma is masked, as usual, but the intensity of the gaze cannot be concealed.

 

David feels an uncomfortable pinch inside his heart. He has been trying to deny the connection between Regina and Emma for a long time.

 

At first, he thought it was due to their battle over Henry. All those heated stares and the tension pulling them towards each other - bodies inching closer and closer together until they're breathing the same air, before the end of an argument tears them apart. But even now that she has Henry, Emma gravitates towards Regina. Her body seems to adjust, shift and turn to follow Regina's movements like the needle of a compass. The same way he has watched Regina gravitate towards Emma all night.

 

David hasn't seen Regina touch Emma since she let go of Emma's hand when they first appeared, but he can still feel that tension, pulling them together. David feels lost as he watches the former Evil Queen (the last person in all the worlds he would have chosen for his daughter) crouch down next to Emma and reach out to brush the already melted snowflake off Emma's jacket. Her hand lingers.

 

This is what Emma wants, David reminds himself. Though truthfully, he never imagined she would have it. Not until he saw the look in Regina's eyes when she asked Henry not to make her choose between helping Emma and keeping him safe...He will never believe Regina worthy of his daughter, but it is clear she loves Emma.

 

David flinches when Snow suddenly appears at his elbow. She reaches up to cup his face in her hands and turn his face towards her. Her green eyes reflect his turmoil.

 

"It will be ok." Snow whispers.

 

"Eventually" David adds after a heavy silence.

 

Snow takes his hand and weaves their fingers together. They watch Regina gazing down at Emma for a few moments before Snow leads him by the hand until they're almost leaning over Emma and Regina. Regina must have been completely lost in thought, because she is clearly startled. Regina stands and steps away slightly.

 

"I should go. As I mentioned earlier, Emma is stable now, but it would still be prudent to have Dr. Whale examine her." Regina suggests in a polite but impersonal tone of voice.

 

"You're not coming to the hospital?" Snow asks, obviously confused by the feigned indifference. Regina responds with a terse shake of her head and moves away when Snow's hand reaches for hers.

 

"I need to find Elsa." Regina parries.

 

"Regina, surely it can wait?" Snow counters. "Come with us. We should be there when Emma wakes up."

 

David frowns when Regina bows her head and hides behind a veil of dark hair.

 

"No."

 

Head bowed, she turns her back to them and takes a few measured steps before she turns slightly, her face still obscured behind her veil of hair.

 

"Make sure Gold doesn't find out about Elsa." Regina warns before she vanishes in a thick cloud of purple smoke. David and Snow stare at the dissipating smoke for a moment before Snow kneels and runs her hand over Emma's blonde curls.

 

"Oh Emma, did it have to be Regina?" Snow laments.

 

David places a reassuring hand on Snow's shoulder before leaning down and scooping his daughter into his arms. With a huff, he pulls out of the crouch and carries Emma back to the police cruiser. Snow waits patiently while he curses and laces the snow chains around the tyres before they drive back through the thickening snow towards the hospital.

 

***

Muffled sounds break through the haze of her dream. Her senses sharpen and she frowns as the strong scent of bleach and anti-septic burns through her nostrils until she seems to lose all sense of smell. Ruby slowly opens her eyes. She's in hospital. Snow's is sleeping in a chair next to her bed, her hand resting on the edge of the bed. Ruby tries to sit up. The movement wakes Snow.

 

"You're awake." Snow mumbles, her voice slightly hoarse but filled with relief. 

 

"I thought I'd lost you." A slight flicker of fear passes over Snow's face before she grabs Ruby's hand and clasps it against her chest. Ruby is struck speechless by Snow's intense display of emotion. Snow blinks away a few tears and clasps Ruby's hand even tighter. Ruby swallows past the lump in her throat and squeezes Snow's hand affectionately.

 

"I don't really remember much." Ruby shrugs apologetically. Large green eyes search the room and Ruby's not sure what she's looking for, but something is missing. Ruby frowns and closes her eyes. Slowly memories re-knit.

 

"I remember being at the town border," Ruby's voice wavers, but she keeps talking, "running through the forest, the strange weather, Elsa attacking me and blacking out a few times."

 

Snow's eyebrows pull together into a small frown.

 

"She seemed very worried about you." Snow makes the statement sound more like a question. Ruby's shoulders twitch in a small shrug.

 

"It was all very surreal." Ruby offers in explanation. An almost hysterical peal of laughter bursts from Snow's lips. Ruby watches Snow with wary eyes.

 

"Sorry, it's been a strange night." Snow shakes her head apologetically.

 

Ruby raises a questioning eyebrow.

 

"It's a long story." Snow sighs and her shoulders sag slightly with exhaustion.

 

"I'm not going anywhere." Ruby jokes. Snow's grip on her hand becomes almost painful for a moment. Her face breaks out in a watery smile and her eyes become a torrent of emotions.

 

"You'd better not." Snow finally admonishes. Ruby flexes her fingers to loosen Snow's grip on her hand and nods encouragingly.

 

Snow's story starts with Regina knocking on their door, lingers on Regina saving Emma and healing Ruby, and ends with Regina in pursuit of Elsa. Regina is everywhere. Ruby feels as though her world has wobbled out of balance as she listens to Snow's account of events.

 

Regina saved her life. Regina saved Emma. She is eternally grateful. She is still jealous. Ruby shuts her eyes to veil her emotional reaction and takes a few deep breaths.

 

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Snow's voice is muddled with concern.

 

"Just tired. Ok if I rest for a bit?" Ruby's voice is very soft but she manages to keep it steady. She doesn't catch Snow's mumbled response, but she feels Snow shift against the bed and hears the soft pad of her flat shoes as she leaves the room. It's not long before the white lie becomes true and Ruby drifts off to sleep.

 

***

"Miss Lucas?"

 

Ruby jerks awake. Wide flabbergasted eyes gape at Regina standing next to her hospital bed. Ruby takes a deep breath to calm herself and frowns slightly as the bleach burns through her nostrils.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Regina apologises as she lowers herself into the chair next to Ruby's hospital bed.

 

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks with genuine concern as she leans forward.

 

 _She saved my life. She saved Emma._ Ruby breathes a perplexed sigh. She rubs her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose between two fingers.

 

"I'm sorry. This is all a bit strange for me." Ruby eventually admits.

 

Regina's smile is tinged with sadness.

 

"I see."

 

Ruby frowns. Regina's sad smile lodges in her memory uncomfortably.

 

"Don't worry, dear." Regina adds in response to Ruby's obvious discomfort. "After everything I've done...well, most people would find this strange."

 

Ruby's jaw goes slack. It's the closest Regina has ever come to apologising.

 

For the first time since their strange alliance in the Enchanted Forrest, Ruby really looks at Regina. Regina's brown eyes are warm and sincere. Ruby's never seen this side of Regina. It shouldn't surprise her since she hardly knows her, but what does surprise Ruby is that she feels an honest desire to get to know her.

 

It's all very confusing.

 

"You saved my life." Ruby whispers. "Thank you." Ruby's voice is laden with emotion. Gratitude. Forgiveness. 

 

Regina's brown eyes grow even warmer.

 

"I have always had the highest respect for your strength and courage, Miss Lucas. I'm glad you're still with us." Regina admits softly.

 

Ruby once again finds herself at a loss for words so she just keeps staring into those warm eyes. Regina leans back slightly. Her movements are slow. _She looks exhausted_ , Ruby thinks to herself.

 

"So...what's so urgent you had to almost scare me to death?" Ruby prods.

 

Regina nods as if to say: _back to business._

 

"Elsa is proving quite elusive. I was hoping you could help me find her. Before Gold does." Regina's voice develops a dangerous undertone when she mentions Gold.

 

Ruby frowns.

 

"Of course I'll help, but why me?" Ruby queries.

 

"She seemed quite worried about you." Regina lilts and watches Ruby with obvious curiosity.

 

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ruby bristles.

 

Regina feigns ignorance. She relaxes against the chair and closes her eyes, as if deep in thought.

 

"Suffice it to say, I don't think she'll run from you." Regina continues. "We need to get close to her to help her."

 

Vague, confusing memories dulled by pain flash through Ruby's mind: soft fingers brushing her cheek, Elsa bathed in moonlight, warm arms cradling her close...

 

A soft sigh, followed by deep steady breathing draws Ruby's attention. She can't believe her eyes. There, next to her bed, looking more adorable than she has any right to, is the former Evil Queen. Fast asleep.

 

Ruby blinks a few times. She blinks until her eyes water.

 

The world has gone insane.


	11. Impasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's quote is from one of Emily Dickenson's letters to Mrs. Samuel Bowles (Spring 1862).
> 
> http://www.emilydickinson.it/l0261-0280.html

Emma rolls onto her side and and jerks awake when she feels herself almost falling off the bed.

 

Wait, what?

 

She's in hospital. Emma stares at Snow crumpled in a chair next to the hospital bed. She's in what appears to be the most uncomfortable position possible with her neck at an awkward angle and her arms tangled around her cardigan. Emma wonders if Mary Margaret is still in there somewhere. Not that she doesn't love Snow, but it's all too complicated and strange. Hell, her brain hurts when she even thinks the word 'Mom'. Most of the time, it's just easier not to think about it too much...but she still wonders. Memories of nights spent with Mary Margaret in their loft apartment, laughing and talking over a mug of hot chocolate makes her heart squeeze. Emma misses her best friend.

 

"Paging Dr. Whale, Ward 2." A nasal voice prompts.

 

Emma frowns. She can't remember how she got here. She remembers the dream. Emma raises a clenched fist to her forehead. No, she doesn't want to remember. Please. Focus on before. Emma feels like she's swimming against a tide of repression...Cold. It was very very cold. In the forest. She was lost, looking for something. No, someone.

 

The tide turns and images flood her mind. Moonlight. Deep green eyes staring down at her. Too many words. A sad sad smile. Arms curved around a breaking heart. Dark hair whipping in the wind, running into the forest.

 

Ruby. She has to find her. She has to fix things.

 

Emma scrambles off the bed. She needs to arrange getting out of here. Emma is mid-dash down the hospital corridor towards the front desk when a flash of red a few doors down from hers catches her eye. Emma steps into the room. She is so focused on Ruby's bright red cloak draped over a figure sleeping in the visitor's chair that she doesn't notice Ruby staring at her from the hospital bed.

 

"Ruby?" Emma calls softly as her hand reaches out towards the figure cloaked in red.

 

"No, Em." Ruby's corrects tenderly. "Let her sleep." 

 

Emma throws a flustered glance over her shoulder. She slowly turns to face Ruby and takes a few steps until she's leaning against the bed.

 

"Ruby? What happened?" Emma asks, voice dripping with apprehension as her hazel eyes scan Ruby for obvious signs of injury.

 

"I'm ok." Ruby answers with a reassuring but faint smile. She drops her eyes to a frayed seam of her bed sheet and picks at the thread.

 

"What happened?" Emma repeats her question, not satisfied with Ruby's vague reply.

 

"It's a long story." Ruby shakes her head when Emma tries to interrupt. "It's been a crazy night, Em, and I was unconscious for most of it. Really, you should ask Snow."

 

Ruby's tone leaves no room for debate. Emma's eyes drop to the tips of her boots and her eyebrows knit close together. She nods dubiously. Emma digs her hands into her jean pockets and her shoulders hunch forward. Hazel eyes sneak up to flit across Ruby's face before Emma plops down on the edge of Ruby's hospital bed. Emma's never really been good with words. Or emotions. She doesn't know how to fix this. The hum of the florescent light fills the room. Emma reaches out and wraps her hand around Ruby's.

 

"You are good enough." Emma breathes after a long, heavy silence. "More than enough."

 

Ruby's eyes fall to their joined hands. She doesn't speak. Her eyes squeeze shut and a few stray tears run down to her chin. Emma leans closer, reaches up and places her palm against Ruby's cheek.

 

"I would choose you if I could."

 

Ruby shakes her head and a few more tears sneak through her closed eyelids.

 

"The heart wants what it wants - or else it doesn't care." Ruby quotes.

 

"I'm sorry." Emma murmurs in a hoarse broken voice. She brushes her thumb against Ruby's cheek. Ruby places her hand over Emma's and leans into the touch.

 

"Me too." Ruby whispers.

 

She leans forward and Emma pulls her into her arms, hugging her close.

 

"Me too."

 

***

They must be lovers.

 

Regina fights against the possessive jealousy burning through her veins threatening to kindle a flame of fury in her heart. She is horrified at her unwitting intrusion on such a private conversation, as well as the emotions churning inside her as a result. Her mind rages until the flame slowly burns out and leaves her feeling empty. Her heart understands Ruby's sorrow perfectly.

 

"Emma?!" Snow's shrill voice echoes through the hospital corridor.

 

Regina forces herself not to move and keeps her breathing slow and even. She fervently hopes it's enough to convince the two people on the hospital bed that she's still asleep.

 

"You should go. Talk to Snow." Ruby's sad voice grates through the emotionally charged silence.

 

Regina clenches her eyes shut. There is a slight shuffling sound before the bed squeaks. Regina can almost feel Emma frown at her through the red cloak. It feels as though her heart stops beating. _Please don't let her find me here!_ She didn't think she would be able to face Emma before, not after...and now...Gods, just, please.

 

"Please go." Ruby pleads as Snow's increasingly panicked voice calls for Emma. Regina almost sags with relief when she hears Emma's boots slink out of the room.

 

"I know you're awake."

 

Regina flushes with shame. Slowly, she lifts the cloak until her face is no longer hidden. She can't bring herself to look Ruby in the eye.

 

"It was unacceptable for me to fall asleep, especially here. I used far too much magic and it left me drained and exhausted..." Regina's normal eloquence escapes her completely. Her jaw muscles clench and relax as she struggles with her sudden inarticulacy. "Forgive me. I did not mean to intrude." Is all Regina manages.

 

Ruby's face contorts into a shadow of a smile, strangely bitter and filled with irony before her jaw locks like a vice. She shifts until she's sitting on the edge of the bed, absent mindedly running her hand over the sheets. Regina's heart stirs at the sight of the normally proud, defiant girl looking so defeated. She reaches out and wraps her fingers around Ruby's restless hand.

"I truly am sorry." Regina says softly. Her tone makes it clear she's not just referring to her eavesdropping. Ruby seems unable to resist the sincerity of Regina's apology. She looks down at their clasped hands and a small incredulous chuckle breaks the tension.

 

"I didn't know you were lovers." The words escape Regina's lips before she has a chance to stop them. Something in Regina's tone of voice catches Ruby's attention. Large green orbs study her closely underneath a very deep frown.

 

"No, we've never..." Ruby chews on her bottom lip nervously. "Emma was at the town border. Again. I go sit with her sometimes. Somehow, I managed to confess feelings for her without actually saying anything." Ruby shuts her eyes to veil her emotional reaction to the memory, but her voice betrays her. "We argued. I had to get away, so I ran up the hiking trail. Straight into Elsa and her block of ice."

 

Regina shifts uncomfortably. She'd misunderstood. That makes her intrusion even worse. Not only did Ruby have to suffer the disquietude of such an emotional confession and subsequent rejection, but she also had that embarrassment amplified by having an audience. An audience who slept with Emma. Regina feels as though she has violated Ruby. Her stomach heaves.

 

Regina gently tugs her hand free. She rises out of the chair and moves further away. Regina shakes her head when Ruby slides off the bed towards her. Ruby watches Regina's uncharacteristic struggle for words. She takes a few steps closer.

 

"You should hate me." Regina cautions her as she presses a hand against Ruby's shoulder to keep her at arms length. Ruby smiles harshly and shakes her head.

 

"Regina, regardless of what else may have happened tonight," Ruby pauses meaningfully, "you saved us."

 

Regina doesn't know what to make of the stormy green eyes watching her so closely. She freezes when Ruby leans even closer and breathes in through her nostrils.

 

"Her scent is all over you," Ruby murmurs, lingering for a moment before she leans back, "and she's practically drenched in yours."

 

Regina feels the blood drain from her face. Her eyes grow wide. She grapples for composure. Regina dips her chin slightly. She slowly takes a few steps back and leans against the wall. Ruby's green orbs watch her quietly.

 

"Tonight? At the cabin?" Ruby asks in an empty voice.

 

Regina nods. The hum of the hospital lights grow loud in the silence that follows.

 

"Do you love her?" Ruby finally asks in a hoarse whisper. Regina wrestles the silence. Words escape her so she doesn't answer. Regina bows her head and leans back against the wall.

 

"I can't hate you." Ruby reveals in a defeated tone. "I...don't." She shakes her head incredulously. "...this is insane."

 

Regina's lip curls into a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Ruby looks at Regina with an indecipherable expression.

 

"I...I don't even know if I really love her."

 

Regina frowns at Ruby in utter confusion. She feels as though she has missed some vital part of the conversation. Ruby sighs. She takes a few tentative steps, turns and leans against the wall next to Regina. Ruby clears her throat awkwardly.

 

"When the curse broke, things were kind of crazy. It was confusing having two different identities in my head. I mean, who am I? Ruby? Or Red?" Ruby doesn't pause for an answer. She doesn't seem to expect one. "David was right, though, I am both."

 

"Ruby, the waitress, fell for the mysterious beautiful Sheriff. Fell hard, actually. Not me...but since she's a part of me..." Ruby massages her eyebrows with the tips of her fingers.

 

"I don't know if it's love or the idea of having love. After Peter, and then Quinn..." Ruby's voice falters. She turns her head and studies Regina's profile. "I thought I'd learned to temper love and yearning many many moons ago, but in that moment, lying next to Emma staring down at her, I saw hope. And I reached for it."

 

Regina only realises she's crying when she feels the moisture on her cheeks. Ruby tries to brush them away but Regina flinches.

 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Regina."

 

A shiver runs down Regina's spine when Ruby reaches over and pulls her into her arms. She holds Regina close. Regina is stiff and awkward but she doesn't pull away.

 

"Hmm." Ruby's dazed voice muffles against Regina's temple.

 

Regina pulls back and stares up at Ruby. Ruby blushes and leans back slightly against the wall, her arms still wrapped around Regina's waist.

 

"Emma usually shies away from any physical contact. Tonight was the first time she touched me. Held me." Ruby closes her eyes. "It felt like this." Ruby's eyes flow over her arms around Regina's waist. "Like...friendship."

 

Regina's whole body grows tense. She tries to step out of the embrace but Ruby tightens her hold around Regina's waist and hugs her close against her chest.

 

"I'm not going to lie. This whole night has been crazy. _This_ is crazy. I am very confused and feel more vulnerable than I'm used to, but I've never seen this side of you before and I think I like this you. After everything that's happened tonight...I think we're already friends, Regina."

 

Ruby holds on to Regina as she tries to duck out of the hug.

 

"There is still a residual flow of energy between us as a result of my healing your injury. This bond...It will fade soon enough. " Regina argues.

 

Ruby sighs.

 

"I really hope it doesn't." Ruby admits. Regina grows still. Ruby grins and after a few half-hearted tugs Regina finally relaxes against her chest. Ruby holds her until she feels Regina leaning into the embrace. A deep hearty chuckle vibrates through Regina's chest.

 

"I agree. This is insane." Regina leans back and smirks.  "Now, as much as I enjoy wrestling with you, we really should find Elsa."

 

Ruby rolls her eyes but nods resolutely.

 

Regina steps out of her arms and they turn to find a Snow statue blocking the door. Her hand is half raised as if to knock. She reminds Regina of a Black Moor fish - big bulgy eyes and a gaping mouth.

 

"Spit it out, Snow." Regina orders impatiently. Eventually Snow seems to find her words.

 

"What?! You! With Ruby?! Ruby?" Snow takes a few more deep breaths. Regina throws a questioning glance at Ruby and she shrugs. They both look at Snow.

 

"Are you sleeping together?!" Snow explodes at the top of her lungs. Ruby bursts out laughing. She laughs until the tears start running down her face and she clutches her side.

 

"Please, no more. I can't handle any more." Ruby gasps between howling guffaws. Regina's face is hidden by a curtain of black hair, but her frame is shaking as she chortles.

 

Ruby wipes her eyes and wraps her arm around Regina's waist. "Come, lover." She purrs. "You can help me tie the straps of the straight jacket." Ruby wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Regina's deep rich laughter echoes down the hospital corridor.

 

"Later." Regina husks evocatively and winks.

 

"Really, dear?" Regina levels at Snow as she passes her and walks out the door towards the rear exit.

 

"Oh, Snow." Ruby titters and gently taps her under the chin with two fingers before she heads towards the rear exit leading into the woods.

 

Snow keeps working on her Black Moor impression.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Ruby and Regina's sudden bond may seem strange, but this is my own take on the characters, so sorry if it offends or disappoints. In the story, it's been a fairly weird, emotional night and everyone is sleep deprived. Regardless, I think that saving someone's life and then being exposed to their vulnerability and insecurities, whilst wrestling with her own confusion and hopes and trying to redeem herself would make Regina more susceptible or open. I also think that Ruby and Regina share a certain loneliness and the hope for a "second chance". As wolf and Evil Queen they have both been shunned and hated, and they both fiercely protect the ones they care about. So for my characters I assume they have a lot in common. My take on Ruby is that she follows her instincts and if she feels intrigued or drawn to someone she will explore it. *sigh, I know, I babble, sorry* Basically, my version of Ruby is a hugger and doesn't hold a grudge; and my version of Regina secretly craves the simple comfort and friendship Ruby offers.


	12. Crescendo

The shock eventually wears off. Snow still doesn't know what to make of, well, whatever it is she just walked in on. She thought Regina was still out looking for Elsa and she was surprised to see Regina at the hospital. With Ruby. And so...intimate.

 

Snow saw the way Regina looked at Emma earlier. She knows Regina is in love with Emma, but that doesn't mean that Regina wants to be. Or that she'll act on it. Never underestimate the power of denial, whatever form it might take. A lover, for example. While Ruby and Regina's reactions made it clear they found the thought of being lovers absurd, it did little to explain why they were, well, whatever it was they were doing.

 

Hugging?

 

Snow scoffs. Regina avoids being touched at all costs, except with Henry. Regina doesn't hug. Snow shakes her head to dislodge the confusing image of Regina leaning into Ruby's arms.

 

Well, it certainly caught her off guard, whatever it was.

 

Snow shrugs and walks towards the nurses station at the front desk. She's halfway there when Snow catches a glimpse of Emma standing at the desk, hands clenched into fists, hissing something at Gold.

 

_“Make sure Gold doesn't find out about Elsa.”_

 

Regina's warning rings through Snow's ears. Snow blanches. She hardly had a chance to talk to Emma before Emma's phone rang and she ran off mumbling that she'll be back. Snow bolts towards them but arrives just in time to catch the slippery smirk on Gold's face as he slithers out of the hospital. Emma glowers after him.

 

"Emma?"

 

Emma's eyes dart towards Snow when she hears Snow's panicked voice.

 

"Are you ok? What did Gold want?" Snow frowns at her daughter's obvious distress - jaw clenched, fists straining white at the knuckles. Emma inhales sharply through her nose, closes her eyes and forces the words out through clenched teeth.

 

"Gold was harassing Nurse Tommelise, demanding to know where the ambulance picked up Ruby tonight. When I stepped in, Gold said something about this crazy weather being very dangerous magic and that I need to tell him where Ruby and I were found." Emma rants. "Not that I even know anything, but when I wouldn't play twenty questions, Gold used magic on me!" Emma grimaces and clutches her stomach. "I could feel him rifling through my thoughts, memories, dreams..." Emma's strong arms lock around her chest and she closes her eyes.

 

"Charming!" Snow's enraged voice thunders through the hospital.

 

The whole ward watches in stunned silence as David races to her side. Concerned pale eyes roam over Emma who is still trying to calm her breathing. He reaches out and gently clasps Emma's shoulder. Snow is uncharacteristically silent, shaking with fury. Emma breaks the silence and recounts her encounter with Gold. David's expression turns murderous. Snow and Charming share a fierce look that promises retribution, but anger is overshadowed by concern as their eyes turn back towards their daughter.

 

Emma meets their gaze with guarded eyes and her lips pull into a tight line.

 

"I'm ok." Emma assures them. Snow and David study her for a moment longer, obviously not convinced. David sighs and runs a hand through his crewcut. His jaw muscles clench and relax a few times.

 

"Ok." David rasps. His pale eyes linger on his daughter before he nods at Snow and heads towards the exit.

 

"Uh, wait, where's he going?" Emma asks.

 

"To stop Gold." Snow replies cryptically. "I'll explain later." Snow reaches out, claps Emma's hand in hers, pulls it to her chest and stares at her daughter attentively. With a soft smile, she releases Emma's hand. "Dr. Whale said you're fully recovered, but you should rest." Snow's eyes overflow with relief and love. "I have to go." Snow turns towards the exit and starts leaving when Emma's strong fingers wrap around her wrist, holding her back.

 

"I'm coming with you."

 

Snow's glance drops to the fingers around her wrist before drifting back up. Her eyes bore into Emma's. She takes note of the stubborn tilt of Emma's chin. Snow nods. Emma releases Snow's wrist and follows her to the Police Cruiser parked outside. David's eyebrows jump to his hairline when Emma ducks into the back seat. Snow shrugs as if to say: _she's your daughter._ David huffs and dips his head in acknowledgement.

 

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Emma asks as David pulls out of the parking lot. Snow brushes her hand over her eyes before she starts giving a detailed account of the night's strange events, starting with Regina knocking on their door. Emma's eyes grow wide when Snow mentions Regina sensing her using magic. She leans forward and watches Snow intently throughout the rest of her narrative.

 

"We were waiting for the ambulance when Regina called..." Snow's shrill ringtone chirps. She digs the phone out of her pocket, glancing at the name on the screen before answering.

 

"Ruby?" Snow mumbles into the phone. "Oh...What? No, we...Listen, I think Gold is searching the forest for her too." Snow flinches and holds the phone away from her ear as a loud voice yells through the earpiece.

 

"For the love of Light, I didn't tell him anything!" Snow argues into the microphone. "Gold used some type of spell on Emma and..." The yelling through the earpiece comes to an abrupt halt. Snow tentatively places the phone closer to her ear.

 

"No, she's ok...How should I know?...Here, I'll put her on." A loud 'No!' blasts through the earpiece and Snow clenches her eyes and rubs behind her ear. "Um, Something about rifling through her thoughts and memories?" Snow twists in her seat and throws a questioning glance at Emma over her shoulder.

 

Emma nods.

 

"Ok, we'll...Hello?" The phone drops from Snow's ear and she frowns at the screen before flipping it shut with more force than necessary.

 

"Regina?" David asks as he turns left off Toll Bridge towards Hunter's Trail. Snow pinches her nose between her forefinger and thumb as if warding off a headache and nods.

 

"They found her." Snow answers, still pinching the bridge of her nose. "We're to meet them where we first met Elsa."

 

"Shouldn't be much further." David comments. David leans forward and squints through the windscreen at the white haze of snow. He pulls over when the road starts curving around the river bank and reaches behind the seat to grab his sword and Snow's bow and quiver of arrows. Emma follows suit as Snow and David climb out of the cruiser and walk towards the forest. They brush through the foliage at the edge of the road and start heading south-east.

 

"So, where did you guys end up finding me?" Emma asks as she scans the surrounding scenery. David frowns and his pale eyes drop to the sword in his hands.

 

"We didn't." David admits in a strange tone of voice.

 

"Regina found you." Snow clarifies. "Near the Cabin." David and Snow keep making their way through the trees as Emma stops, frozen in her tracks.

 

"This way." Snow throws over her shoulder. A stifled gasp from Emma draws her attention. Snow glances over her shoulder.

 

"Regina." Emma moans softly and places her hand over her heart.

 

A piercing scream echoes through the forest.

 

"Regina?!" Emma cries out as she rushes past Snow and David in the direction of Regina's wailing voice.

 


	13. For The One I Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some violence in this chapter.

Regina hands the phone back to Ruby and scans the nearby trees. Her gaze fixes on the faint outline of the Cabin in the distance.

 

"Elsa?" Ruby calls into the surrounding forest.

 

"She _is_ here." Ruby reiterates. "Can you feel her watching?"

 

Regina doesn't answer. Ruby turns to face her. Her wide green orbs stare at Regina in confusion as she absorbs the absence of Regina's normally neutral expression. Instead, Regina is a canvas of sadness and longing tinged with traces of arousal. Regina doesn't notice her staring.

 

"Regina?"

 

Regina blinks and when she turns to face Ruby, her face is once again smooth and unreadable, save for a tightness around her eyes. Ruby waits for Regina to say something, but dark eyes just stare at her in silence. Ruby breaks eye contact and searches the horizon until she finds the object that caught Regina's attention. The Cabin. Ruby's eyes find Regina's again. Her eyebrows sink into a puzzled frown.

 

"She didn't choose me either." Regina confesses in a hoarse, low whisper. Too shocked for words, Ruby just continues to stare at Regina with wide, incredulous eyes.

 

"She said it wasn't real. That it wouldn't last. That she just wanted to..." Regina's voice is dark, almost haunted.

 

"She wants _this_." Regina elaborates as her hands gesture down her body. Her head tilts down and her hair drapes forward, hiding her face. "With no hope for more...I reached for the only part of her I could have." Regina's face remains hidden, but the sorrow in her voice is unmistakable.

 

"No, Regina..." Ruby steps closer to comfort her, but Regina holds out one arm in a silent request for a moment of privacy. Ruby takes a few steps back. She jumps when she feels a warm hand brush against her arm.

 

"Ruby." A gentle, familiar voice murmurs.

 

 _Elsa_.

 

When Ruby catches sight of the petite blonde, her wolf curls around her heart and a sense of peace and contentment she's never felt before settles over her. Elsa smiles. _Yes_ , Ruby thinks, _she truly is breathtaking._ She loses herself in Elsa's deep blue eyes. Ruby's blood runs cold when Elsa's eyes grow wide and a look of all encompassing terror mars her features. Adrenalin shoots through her veins and time slows down.

 

Ruby turns to see Gold's hand reaching through a cloud of pink smoke to clamp a cuff around a surprised Regina's wrist before she's thrown back by a magic pulse. Her back collides with a tree and she drops to the ground. Ruby sprints towards Regina. A sharp cry escapes Regina's lips when she tries to raise herself off the ground.

 

Regina grimaces, pulls herself up and limps towards Gold before she's suddenly suspended in the air, arms trapped against her body, with thick leather restraints wrapping around her legs, waist, and torso. The straps squeeze tighter and tighter around her, tearing sharp, agonised wails of pain from Regina's throat.

 

The sight freezes Ruby's blood altogether. What scares her more is the fear and helplessness in Regina's eyes. Regina doesn't show weakness. Her pain must be immense if she's not able to mask it. Ruby hears Regina's ribs crack.

 

"Regina?!" Emma's frantic cry cuts through the static of magic, wind and Regina's crushed agonised whimpers of pain.

 

Emma bolts through the foliage and hurtles towards Regina, with Snow and David close on her heels. An instinctual burst of white magic shoots from Emma's hands, catching Gold off guard and releasing Regina from his magic.

 

Regina drops to the ground. Bright red speckles of blood spray against white snow as Regina coughs and gasps for air. Emma races towards her and drops to her knees next to Regina. She notices the cuff on Regina's wrist and removes it. When Emma reaches out to wipe some blood from the corner of her mouth, Regina shakes her head and gestures towards Gold.

 

Snow and David waste no time joining the battle. Emma eventually pulls herself away from Regina's side and Regina sags into the snow, unconscious.

 

Ruby twists mid-stride to sprint towards Gold as she throws off her cloak and feels her body fold, deconstruct and transform until it pulls back together and the wolf finally breaks free in a flash of sharp canines and thick dark fur.

 

David roars his battle cry as he charges at Gold, sword poised to strike. Rhythmic twangs of Snow's taut bowstring are followed by arrow after arrow, whistling through the air. Emma is standing next to Snow with a look of deep concentration on her face as she tries to call on her magic. Gold bares his crooked teeth behind a twisted grin and with a lazy swipe of his arm, a solid barrier, coated with flames rises out of the ground; reducing the arrows to ash and halting David's forward attack. It curls around Emma, Snow and David, trapping them in a ring of fire.

 

The wolf is vaguely aware of Elsa, protected behind a thick wall of clear ice, conjuring sharp icicles which hurtle towards Gold. He waves them aside almost casually. Ice crawls around Gold's feet only to melt when he whispers an incantation.

 

The wolf races past a huge Snow Monster taking the brunt of Gold's blasts of fire, lightning and bursts of air as it tries to edge closer to Gold. With a feral growl the wolf leaps at Gold's throat.

 

The wolf's jaws stretch wide but before they can clamp down to tear through flesh and bone, the wolf's body crunches against an invisible wall and falls to the ground, whining in pain. She struggles as an invisible vice locks around her ribs, tugging her upwards until she's suspended in mid air. The wolf gives a strangled yelp when an unseen force starts crushing around her windpipe.

 

Elsa screams.

 

Gold cackles.

 

Regina's low moan draws his attention. She tries to push herself off the ground but her arms fold out underneath her and she collapses. Regina coughs a few more times, sputtering blood and wheezing against her cracked ribs before she loses consciousness again.

 

"Well, well, well." Gold sings as his eyes focus on Elsa. She's ceased her magical attacks and her wild eyes flicker between Gold and the choking wolf.

 

"Now, this is familiar, isn't it, dearie?" A maniacal grin oozes over Gold's thin, dry lips. "Pity you never got to see _her_ again." Gold taunts.

 

Elsa howls with fury. Gusts of wind hurl leaves and snow in twisted twirls. The trees around them groan as the wood freezes, and icicles grow from the branches. Solid ice crunches under the Snow Monster's feet as it strides towards Gold. Without warning, Gold launches the wolf into the air and sends her flying. The wolf crashes into a nearby tree and crumbles when she hits the ground where she stays, motionless.

 

"Choose carefully, dearie." Gold threatens. He keeps one arm stretched out towards the crumpled wolf and settles cruel, calculating eyes on the advancing Snow Monster. "She's still alive, but come any closer and she dies."

 

"Stop." Elsa orders in a defeated tone. The Snow Monster turns and seems almost gentle as it gazes down at Elsa.

 

"This will be like before." The Snow Monster rumbles in a sad voice. Elsa stares up at her Guardian.

 

"Or worse." Silent tears stream down her face. "Protect them?" Elsa entreats.

 

"Until snow and ice turns to water, or your magic is bound. As before." The Snow Monster promises. His voice is deep, solemn and filled with heartbreak. Elsa raises her right hand and a large snowflake drifts upwards and brushes against her Guardian's square jaw. He tilts his head and presses the snowflake to his cheek with his large hand.

 

"Shall we make another deal, dearie?" Gold interrupts. "Your life in exchange for the one you love."

 

"My life..." Elsa's moist, sad eyes are drawn towards the motionless wolf, lost in thought.

 

Elsa ran away because she thought it would be safer for everyone. She ran for hours, but she must have been running in circles. When she saw Ruby with the sorceress, she tried to stay away, but she couldn't. She should have. Now they are all in danger.

 

"My life in exchange for theirs." Elsa amends. "All of them."

 

Elsa's cold eyes slice into Gold's. Cruel eyes twinkle as they study Elsa. He stalks closer until his nose is pressed against the thick wall of clear ice.

 

"Deal." An evil giggle spews from Gold's thin lips.

 

"Then release them." Elsa commands, her voice empty.

 

Gold bows and, with a wave of his hand, the fire barrier dissipates into a thick cloud of pink smoke. The Guardian marches towards Regina where she lies crumpled in the snow. He bends down and gently picks her up. He marches back, carefully lays Regina down on the ground and moves to stand guard in front of the others. Gold smirks and wiggles his fingers, gesturing at Elsa to step out from behind the thick wall of clear ice.

 

Elsa complies, but keeps moving until she's standing next to the wolf. She kneels down and runs her fingers through the wolf's thick, soft fur. Her lips curl into a sad bittersweet smile when she feels her magic thaw against the wolf's fur.

 

"For the one I love." Elsa whispers.

 

Elsa pushes herself up and takes a few steps towards Gold.

 

"My life is yours."

 


	14. The Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some violence and hints at previous abuse in this chapter.
> 
> Also, please don't hate me. I'll post the next chapter ASAP.

***

David's sword pauses mid-swing when the barrier dissipates into a thick cloud of pink smoke. Snow raises her bow and nocks an arrow. They both glance at Emma. She unholsters her Glock and nods. Weapons ready, muscles tensed to fight, they wait for the smoke to clear.

 

They all drop to the ground when the large Snow Monster steps over them. He just grumbles at them and marches towards a figure lying in the snow. The Snow Monster bends over and gently cradles the figure in his large hand. Gold's sadistic giggle draws Snow and David's attention. David's pale eyes narrow. He raises his sword and breaks into a sprint towards Gold with Snow close on his heels. When the Snow Monster marches back and carefully lays Regina on the ground in front of Emma, her gun drops from her hand and she stumbles to her knees. She reaches out to press two fingers against Regina's pulse point.

 

Gold's taunting sniggers grab the Snow Monster's attention. He roars and with two large strides, moves to block Snow and David. They both duck, roll and try to run past. The Snow Monster bends over and slams his arm down, blocking their path. His arm curls around them to form an insurmountable circular wall of hard packed snow.

 

"Let us go!" David yells.

 

"I cannot let you pass." The Snow Monster protests. "I swore to protect you and I do not trust him to keep his word for long." He turns his head to glare at Gold.

 

"His word?" David repeats.

 

"Gold made a deal?" Snow guesses as her fingers roll the notch of the arrow in her right hand.

 

The Snow Monster nods and closes his eyes to mask his despair.

 

"What kind of deal?" David probes, his knuckles white and straining around the hilt of his sword. 

 

Mournful eyes find Elsa kneeling on the ground next to the wolf. The Guardian watches as Elsa gazes down at Ruby. Her blue eyes are pools of undiluted sorrow.

 

"My Queen's life in exchange for the one she loves." The Snow Monster's voice echoes his heartache. He reaches up with his free hand and presses it against his square jaw. "My Queen's life in exchange for yours. All of you." The Guardian's eyes drift over Snow, David, Emma and Regina before they seek out and settle on his little Queen.

 

The Guardian watches Elsa stand, walk over to Gold, bow her head and pledge her life to Gold. His anguished roar echoes through the forest. Snow and David sag against his curled arm.

 

Emma doesn't hear the Monster or see her parents. Emma pays no notice to anything but Regina.

 

***

First, nothing but darkness. Then, nothing but pain. Excruciating pain. As familiar as the taste of her blood on her lips. Movement. Vibrations of motion through her broken body. And pain. Too much pain.

 

"Please." Regina begs. "Please, Mother! No more. I promise I'll be good."

 

Warm hands wrap around her jaw and cup her face. Soft fingers brush over her cheekbones. Regina cringes.

 

"Shhh...you're ok. It's me." A gentle voice wafts through the haze of pain. "I won't hurt you."

 

Regina struggles to open her eyes. A blur of red and blonde fills her vision. Regina blinks to focus. Hazel eyes cling to her movements.

 

 _Emma_.

 

A fit of coughing pierces through Regina's chest.

 

"Regina?"

 

Emma is sprawled awkwardly on the ground next to Regina and her eyes are desperate as her focus drops down to Regina's ribs and back up to the blood on Regina's lips. A curtain of blonde locks fan around them as Emma leans over her. She bushes her thumb against the corner of Regina's mouth.

 

Regina removes Emma's hands from her face and turns her head to escape those hazel eyes. The movement sends renewed shudders of pain through her body. The pain makes it hard to think, hard to remember.

 

A loud roar filters through the torrent of pain. Regina's eyes find the owner - a large snow creature. The creature's eyes are fixed on two figures in the distance.

 

Gold and Elsa.

 

"Elsa!" Regina gasps.

 

Emma's eyes grow large. She blinks and scans their surroundings. Regina hears Emma curse and watches her scramble to her feet before Emma bolts towards Gold and Elsa. Regina clenches her teeth against the pain, pushes herself off the ground and forces her body to carry her closer to Gold on unsteady legs.

 

Gold's eyes are closed and he's muttering a incantation under his breath, his hands tracing invisible symbols in the air. Regina focuses on Gold and tries to draw on her magic but her body is too broken. Unable to cast even the simplest of interference spells, she watches Gold start conjuring a strange black intricate web. The web hums and vibrates under Gold's fingers. An evil grin spreads across Gold's face. His fingers stop their ministrations and he flexes his right hand. The web hums and flexes. Gold flings his hand forward in a sharp gesture and the web careens towards Elsa.

 

In a flash of red leather and wild blonde curls, Emma tackles Elsa to the ground out of the path of the humming black web of magic. The web flexes lazily before it wraps around Emma's back. Elsa crawls out underneath Emma and gently rolls her onto her back. The web curls around Emma, branching out in delicate geometric patterns over her body. Where it touches skin, it starts glowing white. Emma cries out and the web starts vibrating at a slightly higher frequency.

 

Regina curses her broken body as she pushes herself to the edge of consciousness trying to reach Emma.

 

"What dark sorcery is this?" Elsa screams at Gold.

 

"A transfusion spell." Gold answers matter-of-factly. "It will drain her magic and transfer it to me."

 

Regina stumbles down next to Emma. Her body protests with a few weak liquid coughs as she pulls Emma into her lap. Emma's eyes are closed and her skin is deathly pale, almost grey.

 

"Her magic is a part of her." Regina's statement sounds more like a question. She stares up at Gold. 

 

Gold nods.

 

"She'll die?" Regina's voice breaks.

 

"We made a deal!" Elsa's voice grows cold with anger.

 

"Don't blame _me_ , dearie." Gold bares his teeth at Elsa. He flexes his right hand and smirks as a white glow spreads through his skin. "The deal didn't account for," Gold's eyes flick down to Emma, "unforeseen circumstances."

 

The Guardian roars. He uncurls his arm and pulls himself up to his full height.

 

"Emma!" Snow and David cry out simultaneously as they run towards their daughter.

 

Gold rolls his eyes. He waves his glowing hand and traps Elsa, the Snow Monster, Snow and David under an immobilisation spell.

 

"Much better." He chuckles.

 

Regina hasn't moved from Emma's side. Gold's eyes lock on Regina as she gazes down at Emma. She seems to be waging some sort of internal emotional war. Her fingers brush over Emma's cold, pale lips. She leans forward.

 

"I'm afraid that won't work, dearie." Gold teases.

 

"Then what will?" Regina pleads. Her fingers linger on Emma's lips as she lifts her eyes and looks at Gold. Dark eyes plead for mercy.

 

Gold tilts his head and watches his former student with detached curiosity. His eyes sparkle with homicidal glee. He flicks his wrist and a two-tone ivory rune appears in his hand. He stalks forward, crouches down in front of Regina and holds out the rune.

 

Regina lowers her eyes and studies the black and white rune. The markings are unmistakable. Her lips curl up into a sardonic smile. Regina bows her head and nods slowly. A delighted, twisted cackle hacks through Gold's throat. He drops the rune into Regina's outstretched hand and skips back, turning towards the immobilised figures and clapping his hands as if applauding the start of a play at the theatre.

 

Regina gently lowers Emma's head to the ground and grimaces as she pushes herself up and limps to stand in front of Snow and David.

 

"I need your help to save Emma." Regina's voice is firm, but hollow. Her eyes settle on Snow. She unfolds her fingers and lifts her hand so Snow can see the markings on the rune. She feels the faint prickle of magic down her spine as Gold releases Snow and David from the spell.

 

Snow's large eyes drop down to the rune in the palm of Regina's hand. Tears run down her cheeks. She shakes her head.

 

"She'll never forgive me." Snow whispers.

 

"But she'll live." Regina reaches out and cups Snow's chin with her left hand. "That's all that matters."

 

David reaches out and picks up the rune. He studies the symbols etched into the ivory. His pale eyes close when he finally recognises the markings from the candle that killed Cora.

 

"How?" David opens his eyes and pale pools of conflict burn into Regina's dark eyes.

 

"The spell is exactly the same." Regina's lips pull up in an empty smile of encouragement. "Simply hold it against the heart of the sacrifice..."

 

Snow sobs desperately. Regina gently guides David's hand under the torn silk of her blouse and presses it over her left breast. She feels the cold ivory of the rune flat against her skin.

 

"Call on your sacrifice." Regina instructs.

 

David breathes her name. When Regina coaxes his hand from her chest, David clasps his left hand around both their hands. His eyes search her face. David seems on the verge of speaking but the words never leave his lips. Regina nods and squeezes his hand. He blinks away the tears.

 

When Regina turns towards Emma, David drapes Regina's arm around his shoulder. He wraps his left arm around Regina's waist, anchoring her weight against his side as he helps her walk over to Emma and gently lowers her down as they both kneel next to Emma. Regina brushes a few stray blonde curls from Emma's brow and tucks it behind her ear.

 

Regina reaches out and David unfolds his fingers. Regina turns the rune upside down. She guides his hand and presses the rune against the skin above Emma's heart.

 

"A life for a life." She whispers.

 

The pulsing web hums and the white glow flows out, back into Emma. The intricate web untangles itself from Emma and flexes before draping over Regina and branching out over her body. Regina cries out.

 

Gold applauds.

 


	15. The Sound Of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay. I am not happy with this chapter, but after many rewrites have decided to post it as is.
> 
> Very short and slightly out of tune.
> 
> Special thanks to MLEther for letting me use a similar idea from "The Ties That Bind".

***

Snow sinks to her knees and wraps her arms around Regina. Uncontrolled sobs rip through her body. She doesn't notice that she's gently rocking them back and forth.

 

David is still kneeling next to Emma. Her eyes are closed and she hasn't moved since that last awful scream when the web started leaching her magic, but the colour is slowly returning to her skin and her breathing is strong and even. She looks almost peaceful. David's eyes slowly travel from Emma, over Regina in Snow's arms, until they seek refuge in Snow's green eyes. His shoulders are slumped and his right hand is resting against his knee, fingers curled up around, but not touching the ivory rune. Snow has never seen David look so lost, so defeated.

 

 _She'll never forgive me._ Snow can almost hear the words in his heart.  _But she'll live...That's all that matters._  Snow knows Regina's words are also echoing through his mind. David shakes his head and lowers his eyes, looking down at Emma as though this will be the last time he's allowed to do so.

 

Snow shifts, leans forward and gently lays Regina on the ground until she's stretched out just above Emma. David still hasn't moved. They both stare at the unconscious pair.

 

Regina's dark eyes are hidden behind closed eyelids. The intricate geometric patterns of the web are glowing purple and blue where they touch her skin, which is unnaturally grey. Snow bushes her fingers against Regina's cheek. Her skin is ice cold. Snow looks down at the woman who saved her life all those years ago. The woman she never truly stopped loving.

 

She's still beautiful. The thought comes unbidden as Snow struggles to reconcile the image of the once strong, fierce and powerful Queen with the pale, cold, silent figure on the ground. Snow's sobs subside and devolve into a silent flood of tears. She reaches out and folds her fingers over the rune in David's right hand. David just keeps staring at Emma.

 

Gold is lost in his own crazy world, eyes riveted to his skin as it glows a beautiful sapphire blue. Neither Snow nor David spare Gold even so much as a glance.

 

Emma groans. She opens her eyes slowly and blinks a few times. Her eyes flutter over Snow and David kneeling next to her. David reaches out to her with his left hand, but then he stops and drops his hand back on his knee.

 

"I'm sorry." David pleads. "I couldn't lose you."

 

Emma frowns at David's strange words and dejected posture.

 

"Lose me?" Emma repeats, trying to make sense of his words.

 

David's sigh is a mixture of dread, guilt and endless regret. He brushes his left hand over his face, rubbing the moisture from his eyes.

 

"You saved Elsa from Gold's spell." David rasps. "His spell latched on to you instead, draining your magic. It was killing you."

 

David's chin drops to his chest.

 

"Regina begged Gold to save you. He gave her this." David holds out a shaking hand and uncurls his fingers. Emma stares down at the rune for a few heartbeats.

 

"Regina?" Emma pushes herself up and searches for the brunette. She crawls closer to Regina.

 

"Gave her...what is it? What's wrong with her?" Emma reaches out to trace one of the geometric patterns of the web on Regina's chin. "Will she be ok?"

 

Confused hazel eyes focus on Snow's silent tears. Snow covers her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob and shakes her head.

 

"A life for a life." David whispers. He stares down at the rune in his hand.

 

"A life..?" All the blood drains from Emma's face. Her eyes focus on the symbols on the rune in David's hands. Recognition dawns on her face. Wide eyes burning with betrayal focus on David. David slumps forward and bows his head.

 

"No!" Emma moans and pulls Regina into her arms. Snow reaches out and wraps her fingers around Emma's arm. Emma shakes off her hand and buries her face in Regina's hair.

 

Snow's desperate eyes look towards David, pleading for guidance. David clenches and relaxes his jaw in a series of futile attempts to focus his emotions and find comforting words. Any words. The resulting silence is too heavy to bear. They drown in the silence, unable to find words to console their daughter. Questioning pale eyes find green. Snow gives a slight nod. They both rise and step away, leaving their daughter to grieve in private.

 

Emma leans forward and gently lays Regina on her back. She reaches out and brushes a few stray silky brown locks out of Regina's eyes and tucks them behind her ear. Emma's fingertips stray along Regina's jaw to her chin and flutter towards her lips. Emma seems lost in Regina, oblivious to everything but the path her fingers trace down the collar of Regina's shirt until her hand comes to rest above Regina's heart.

 

"I thought it was a dream." Emma whispers.

 

She clenches her teeth as her mind overwhelms her with images of dark hungry eyes, soft full lips against hers, tasting her, a tangle of limbs and soft hands...Regina's hands on her, all over her, inside her...Regina reaching in and turning her inside out.

 

Unbidden, Emma's magic overflows.

 

Regina moans softly.

 

Emma gasps. Her eyes snap up and scrutinise Regina's face. Emma's fingers splay open over Regina's left breast and Emma reaches up and presses her left hand above her own heart. Her eyebrows pull together in concentration as she focuses on her feelings for Regina. She feels her magic overflow and brush against a faint tiny flame of...something snuggled against her heart. Regina breathes another low moan.

 

Emma's lips curve into a hopeful smile before she closes her eyes and starts to glow a brilliant white.

 

***

Emma allows her feelings for Regina to fill her heart and her magic pours into Regina. That tiny flame against her heart thrums in response and Emma can sense Regina's magic resonate weakly underneath her right hand. Emma concentrates on that resonance. Regina's magic thrum almost has the same deep timbre as her voice. Emma listens with her magic.

 

Then she hears it - something woven around Regina's magic, vibrating at a slightly different frequency. The foreign magic is wrapped around Regina's like a string, suffocating it, pulling against it and pulsing towards its source in the distance. Emma zones in on the foreign magic wrapped around Regina's and isolates it, sending wave after wave of interference. She feels the suffocating vibrating hold relax and fall flat until it's completely drowned out and all that's left is the rich deep timbre of Regina's magic.

 

Emma latches on to the remnants of that foreign string of magic as it pulsates towards its source. When she reaches the source and brushes against it the resulting vibrations blast through her. Emma clenches her teeth, and curls her magic around it like a fist; an anechoic chamber muffling the foreign frequency. It pulses and drums against her fist of magic like a strange heartbeat. Emma focuses on clenching around that strange heartbeat tighter and tighter until it bursts with a strange liquid sigh and fades into silence.

 

Emma feels the peace of that silence settle over her. Her body crumbles to the ground, utterly drained and exhausted. The last thing she hears before the edges of consciousness start to blur into darkness is Gold screaming at the top of his lungs.

 


	16. Life's Too Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for your amazing comments and kudos! I know this chapter is far overdue, but my life has been turned upside down a little and my efficiency and quality of writing is suffering as a result.
> 
> This chapter feels a bit like a filler. And yes, I was sleep deprived when I wrote it, so please excuse the frivolity.

***

She can feel the exact moment his magic leaves him. It's not the dissolution of the immobilisation spell or the feral screams lurching from his chest. No, it's the blissful before - a sudden lightness in the air, almost as if a terrible burden has been lifted and Nature breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Elsa takes a deep, cleansing breath. Years of fear and anger slide off her shoulders. A soft crunch of snow catches her attention. Elsa turns and finds her Guardian on blended knee, staring at her with an expression she has never seen on his strong, square features before. Her own expression reflected back at her.

 

Hope.

 

"My Queen." The sheer volume of love and devotion in her Guardian's words catch her off guard. Elsa manages a shy, soft smile.

 

The Guardian's knowing eyes drift over to the unconscious wolf before they settle on Elsa again. A faint blush sweeps over Elsa's cheeks.

 

"Your life is yours, but your heart...well, that remains to be seen." The Guardian smiles and gives a deep bow of his head before he rises and stalks over towards Rumpelstiltskin who's cowering on the ground with David looming over him.

 

The Guardian rumbles something she can't make out and David nods. David hisses something at Rumpelstiltskin, sliding the edge of his sword against Rumpelstiltskin's neck before he stomps off.

 

David's rage melts when he looks down at the unconscious woman on the ground. He sheaths his sword and crouches down. David places a hand against Regina's pale brow. He's speaking - Elsa can't make out the words but David's pale eyes burn with determination. His posture almost reflects a respectful bow as he leans forward, lifts Regina into his arms and carries her through the trees towards the road.

 

A soft whine pulls Elsa's attention away and she turns to see the wolf padding towards her. Her breath catches in her throat. The wolf stops a few feet away.

 

"Ruby." Elsa breathes in reverence.

 

The wolf tilts her head. Elsa gravitates closer and sinks to her knees in front of the wolf. The wolf gives another soft whine and nudges Elsa's hand with her muzzle. Elsa's fingers splay open under the gentle touch and the wolf moves her head under Elsa's splayed fingers until she's nuzzled against Elsa.

 

Tentative fingers brush through soft dark fur. Elsa closes her eyes and revels in the warmth flowing from her heart. She hears a few soft gasps at the resulting thaw.

 

"Here." A soft voice calls at her elbow. Elsa opens her eyes. Snow is holding out Ruby's red cloak. Elsa hesitates before taking it. Her fingers tingle.

 

"A binding spell." Elsa murmurs as she runs her fingers over the intricate enchantments embroidered into the red fabric. 

 

Snow nods.

 

"It helps her control the change. Most people fear the wolf. Sometimes Ruby does too. She fears losing control." Snow explains, an indecipherable expression on her face.

 

Elsa sighs and looks down at the wolf nuzzled against her. Shy, reverent fingers brush through soft fur for several heartbeats.

 

"I used to wear gloves." Elsa admits before she drapes the cloak over the wolf. Elsa's heart skips a beat when the cloak shifts and large green orbs peer at her from underneath the hood, but then she notices the fear in Ruby's eyes. Ruby shifts uncomfortably under Elsa's intimate gaze and clutches the cloak around her shoulders. Elsa schools her face into a neutral expression and hopes her eyes don't betray her disappointment. Earlier, when Elsa heard Ruby call out for her, she thought perhaps Ruby felt something too, and when those green eyes looked into hers she saw...she saw what she wanted to see, Elsa realises and hangs her head.

 

"Forgive me." Elsa mumbles. "I..." Elsa stands, adjust her posture and clasps her hands in front of her. _Conceal, don't feel,_ Elsa's repeats her mantra silently. She allows her eyes to search out Ruby's large green orbs.

 

"You have no reason to fear me. I won't hurt you...again." Elsa tries to keep her voice even, but the sadness manages to seep through despite her best efforts. Ruby shakes her head and stares at her with wide eyes. Elsa fights against the urge to say more and coaxes her body into putting some distance between herself and Ruby until she finds herself standing over an unconscious Emma. Snow joins her.

 

"Her pulse is strong and she's breathing normally, but I can't wake her." Snow mutters as she kneels down next to Emma. Elsa notices Snow's anxiety and gives her a soft smile.

 

"She used far too much magic, that is all. I do not envy her the headache or fatigue that will plague her when she wakes, but there will be no lasting effects." Elsa reassures Snow. "She will wake in a few days."

 

Snow breathes a sigh of relief but worries her bottom lip with her teeth.

 

"I owe her my life." Elsa continues solemnly. "The Dark One's spell would have killed me...she has rid this world of a great evil."

 

"Rid the world...?" Snow frowns.

 

"She has completely expelled the Dark One's magic." Elsa clarifies. "There is no trace of it left."

 

"Rumpelstiltskin has no more magic?" Snow breathes in a hopeful voice. "Forever? It won't come back?" 

 

Elsa nods as if this should be obvious. Didn't she just explain as much? A large smile framed by tiny dimples spreads from Snow's lips to her eyes until Snow's whole body transforms into a vessel of joy. Snow laughs. And laughs. Elsa's eyes grow larger and larger as Snow keeps laughing until tears are streaming down her dimpled cheeks. Snow shakes her head apologetically.

 

"Lack of sleep. Long, strange night." Snow manages between bouts of laughter. "Happy. Relieved. Was worried - revenge."

 

Elsa's lips curve into a soft smile.

 

"He can never hurt you again." Elsa affirms. Elsa's focus shifts. Ruby is standing a few feet away, seemingly staring at Emma but her eyes are unfocused and she's clearly lost in her own thoughts.

 

"You're safe." Elsa whispers in Ruby's direction. She doesn't notice that Snow's hysterical bout of laughter has passed; or Snow's inquisitive stare. Unreadable blue eyes drift back to Snow. Elsa blushes when she realises she's been caught staring.

 

"Excuse me, I need to..." Elsa stammers as she takes a few steps backwards. Her heel catches on a rock jutting out of the ground and she trips. Elsa yelps as she feels herself falling backwards. Strong lean arms wrap around her waist. A warm body steps closer and leans in as strong arms hold her tight until she finds her feet.

 

"I've got you." A soft voice whispers against her ear, lips brushing against her earlobe. Elsa gasps and her knees fold out under her. A playful chuckle rumbles through the chest pressed flush against her back. Elsa takes a few deep breaths, locks her knees and gently tugs at the arms wrapped around her waist.

 

"Ruby." Elsa chides as she tries to step out of the embrace. Her voice comes out low and husky. She clears her throat. Ruby seems reluctant to let her go.

 

 _No, you're imagining thing_ s, Elsa scolds herself when she recalls wide green eyes staring at her in fear as nervous hands clutch at a red cloak. Ruby's arms unfold to release Elsa. Elsa sighs softly. The sigh is all frustration and regret but mostly longing. She forces her body to step out of Ruby's arms.

 

"Thank you." Elsa mumbles over her shoulder without really looking at Ruby. Ruby's eyebrows pull together as she watches Elsa retreat from her. Doubt and insecurity cloud Ruby's expression.

 

Snow's voice cuts through the awkward silence.

 

"It's so important to get these details right for the police statement." Snow ponders out loud. "What was it that the Snow Monster said Elsa's deal with Gold was? Oh yes, _'her life in exchange for the one she loves_.' Hmhm..." Snow nods as her eyes absentmindedly drift over to Ruby.

 

Elsa gasps and gives up all hope of hiding the furious blush creeping up her neck and face. Wide blue eyes glare at Snow. Snow's expression is the epitome of naivety and innocence. She pulls her eyes into huge round circles of shock and her hand drifts to hover over her mouth melodramatically.

 

"Have I said something wrong?" She sings.

 

Elsa groans, mumbling something unintelligible before stumbling off towards the Guardian still towering over Rumpelstiltskin. Snow turns and stares at Ruby. Her expression is still innocent but her eyes twinkle mischievously.

 

"I'm so tired of people running circles around each other and all the silly misunderstandings and insecurities, aren't you? Life's too short." Snow muses.

 

"Uh...yes? I think. Um, what?" Ruby sputters, most of the conversation making no sense to her. Her eyes are locked on Elsa.

 

"Do you care for her, Ruby?" Snow gets straight to the point.

 

Ruby's wide eyes balk at Snow. Her mouth flaps open and shut a few times. She squares her shoulders and puffs out her chest only to deflate a few seconds later.

 

"I don't know. I feel...something." Ruby finally admits.

 

"So does she." Snow points out.

 

"But she...why..." Ruby's long arms flap around and gesture at the uneven ground and herself and then Elsa in the distance. Ruby stills her inarticulate arms by wrapping them around her waist.

 

"I turn into a wolf, Snow. How could she want that?" Ruby whispers with fear in her eyes as she tugs at the cloak around her shoulders.

 

"I seem to recall her cuddling your wolf quite happily." Snow counters, her words clipped and impatient. "For heaven's sake, Ruby, just go talk to the girl!"

 

Snow is wearing her most stern teacher's look as she raises an expectant eyebrow at Ruby. Ruby folds under the stare. She tugs at her cloak a few more times, takes a deep breath and jogs after Elsa. Once she's within reach, Ruby gently folds her fingers around Elsa's wrist and pulls.

 

"Elsa, wait...oh...eeesh."

 

The slight tug on her wrist disrupts her already unsteady balance and Elsa finds herself tumbling sidewards. She twists and throws out her hands to break her fall. Her hands slap and mould over something deliciously soft and warm as Ruby breaks her fall instead with a loud 'ooof'.

 

Elsa scrambles to escape the soft flesh under her hands. Her mind short circuits when her body registers every inch of curves and lean muscle and a hip bone pressed against...She stares at Ruby with wide, ravenous eyes.

 

"Hey." Ruby wheezes. Her eyes grow dark when she notices Elsa's lust blown pupils. They stare at each other for several heartbeats before Ruby finds her words.

 

"We have to stop meeting like this." Ruby husks. Elsa nods in a daze as her eyes drop to Ruby's lips.

 

The cacophony of an ambulance & police siren breaks through the haze and Elsa's eyes grow wide. She finally regains muscle control and pushes against Ruby's shoulders. Ruby folds her arms around Elsa.

 

"Wait. Please, I thought..." Ruby whispers in a shaky voice. "You didn't seem to mind being close to me before. Is it the wolf thing? Is that why you keep pushing me away now?"

 

"No..." Elsa's fine features scrunch up in confusion. "You...you want me close?"

 

Ruby lifts her eyebrows.

 

"After I draped the cloak over you, _you_ pulled away from _me_. I saw the fear in your eyes so I assumed you were afraid of me. Of my magic - flying blocks of ice and such." Elsa rambles. "I thought I was being too forward. Hoping for too much..."

 

Ruby unfolds one arm and places two fingers against Elsa's lips.

 

"It doesn't bother you that I turn into a wolf?" Ruby breathes incredulously. Elsa swallows, lips tingling against Ruby's fingers. She shakes her head. Ruby's breathing grows shallow. Her eyes drop to her fingers against Elsa's lips. She brushes her fingers over Elsa's lower lip and feels Elsa shiver against her.

 

"You're not afraid of me?" Elsa whispers.

 

Ruby shakes her head, eyes never leaving Elsa's lips.

 

"I was scared my being a wolf would terrify you. I was afraid of finding that look of disgust or hate in your eyes. Waiting for the rejection that follows. Most people..."

 

Elsa leans in and swallows Ruby's words with her lips.

 

"Silly girl." Elsa whispers against Ruby's lips. "I have never seen anything more beautiful than your transformation." Elsa reaches up to caress Ruby's strong jawline. "You are magnificent."

 

Wide green orbs stare up into doting clear blue eyes with awe.

 

" _For the one she loves..._ " Ruby whispers as she recalls Snow's words. Elsa's blushes furiously and lowers her eyes. Ruby gently lifts Elsa's chin and looks into those expressive blue eyes. She finds more than hope. There is no mistaking the love in those clear eyes.

 

Ruby surges up and kisses Elsa. It is everything but gentle. Ruby finds herself in that kiss. The discrepancies between Ruby and Red dissolve under Elsa's lips until only her true self remains. For the first time Ruby feels at peace, whole as Elsa's tongue burns away the division between the human and the inner wolf until they meld into one.

 

"Get a room." Snow censures with a gentle nudge of her foot as she walks past. She glares at the paramedics when they almost drop Emma's stretcher.

 

Elsa growls. Ruby moans. They remain fused together. Snow sighs and waves her hand in front of ogling paramedics until they manage to focus on the task at hand.

 

"Young people these days." Snow rebukes in her best teacher's voice as she herds the paramedics back towards the ambulance, but her eyes twinkle mischievously when she glances back at the two...well, lovers would probably be appropriate. Soon.

 

Nobody pays any mind to Gold's pathetic snivelling as as the Deputy cuffs him and drags him to the police cruiser.

 

Snow joins Emma in the back of the ambulance and brushes her fingers through golden curls.

 

"Life's too short." Snow whispers conspiratorially as the ambulance siren wails and they head towards the hospital for the second time that night.

 

"Here we come Regina." Snow laughs. And laughs.

 


	17. Don't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say sorry for the very late post and rather short, vapid chapter. The little upheaval in my life has grown in scale so my updates might be few and far between, but I promise I will try my best to update regularly. There are only a few more chapters to go, so I hope you can all bear with me. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos and support so far!

***

"You saved her, Regina, but you were wrong. That's not all that matters." David mutters as he brushes his hand against Regina's pale brow. "She needs you." Regina doesn't stir. She is still deathly pale with a blue tinge to her lips and skin and every breath sounds laboured.

 

"She wouldn't let you go. Don't you dare let go either."

 

David leans in, scoops Regina into his arms and stands. David's eyes search out Snow's. Her expression grows soft with concern as she scans Regina's unconscious figure. Snow nods and gestures towards the road before she continues her search for Red's cloak. Trying his best not to jostle Regina or aggravate her injuries any further, David carries her through the trees towards the car. David's movements are gentle but urgent as he lowers Regina into the Police Cruiser. His sense of urgency only grows as a few coughs wrack through Regina's chest. He needs to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

 

David slides into the driver's seat and fires up the engine. Soon he is speeding down Hunters Trail heading to town. The drive to the hospital seems to take far too long and David becomes increasingly worried by the sound of Regina's soft, crackling wheezing. Each laboured breath is an audible reminder that her injuries are serious. David casts a worried glance at Regina when a few more weak coughs saw through her.

 

David screeches to a halt in front of the Emergency Department. In the blink of an eye he's out of the car and carefully pulling Regina into his arms. Nurse Tommelise meets him at the door and David barely has a chance to make sense of all the questions being levelled at him before Regina is out if his arms and being wheeled away. Dr Whale's stern voice and the buzz of nurses fade as they wheel their patient down the corridor. A sturdy nurse leads David to the waiting area before she rushes off.

 

The sudden silence is unnerving. The ominous hum of the hospital's fluorescent lights and the loud tick-tock of the clock on the wall above the nearby nurse's station drives David to distraction. A quick glance at the latest sms on his phone confirms that Deputy Scarlett is already on Hunter's Trail right behind an ambulance, on his way to arrest Gold. David scowls at the unnervingly loud clock, scrubs a hand over his tired face and leans back against the uncomfortable chair. The last traces of adrenaline wear off and David sags under the sudden exhaustion. His eyelids grow heavy and the clock's tick-tocks and the hum of the fluorescent lights blur together as he drifts into a deep sleep.

 

***

A sturdy nurse directs Snow to the waiting area, promising to keep her updated and then rushes off. David is fast asleep in one of the chairs near the nurses station. Snow sinks into the seat next to his. A rather loud clock grabs her attention – 08:13 am. It's been almost twelve hours since Regina first knocked on their door. It's hard to believe so much can change in 12 hours. Such insanity.

 

Snow shifts her weight trying to get comfortable. She finds a less torturous position and watches her husband sleep. He seems so peaceful with no traces of the earlier despondency. The night's events catch up with her and Snow finds herself overwhelmed by everything they almost lost tonight. Snow brushes a fingertip over the scar on David's chin. She wasn't strong enough. He was. Snow breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“Life's too short.” Snow whispers. Her previous determination wavers slightly when she ponders how to manipulate the two most stubborn and complicated people in this town into admitting their feelings for one another. Without being burnt to a crisp. Snow sighs. It seems almost as impossible as getting comfortable in these awful hospital chairs.

 

“Mary Margaret?” Dr. Whale smiles down at Snow. Snow returns the smile and gently nudges David, trying to wake him. It takes a few nudges, but David finally wakes up and blinks a few times before his eyes focus on Dr. Whale.

 

“I have examined Emma and I am happy to say that apart from mild dehydration and her obvious fatigue, she appears to be in excellent health.” Dr. Whale closes the chart and pulls it against his chest. “ We will keep her under observation until she wakes. She's in room 28 if you'd like to see her.” He gives Snow and David a friendly nod and is about to walk away when David speaks.

 

“Doctor, how is Regina?” Dr. Whale turns. The corners of his mouth pull downwards and his eyes grow tight.

 

“I understand that you may consider Regina family, but this hospital's regulations are more clear cut and I am not able to disclose any personal information without the express permission of the patient or their family.”

 

“We are family.” David insists. David stands, staring at the doctor with stubborn defiance. Old animosities flare to the surface and Dr. Whale's left eyebrow curves as he meets David's stare with one of his own. A silent battle of wills wages on until a nurse interrupts with an apologetic wave of her hand and pulls Dr. Whale aside. Snow and David exchange a worried glance while the doctor and nurse finish their conversation. Dr. Whale returns and clears his throat. He ignores David and offers Snow a sincere smile.

 

“Please, we can discuss this later. Until then, perhaps you would like to visit your daughter? Room 28.” Dr. Whale repeats the room number as though it carries great significance. Dr. Whale gives a friendly nod and walks towards Triage.

 

David bristles. Snow steps closer and places her palms against his chest. David calms under her touch.

 

"I just need to know she's ok." David bows his head. "I keep seeing the look in Emma's eyes when...I don't think I can face Emma until I know."

 

"You had the strength to do what was necessary to save our daughter. Emma will understand." Snow reassures David as she stares up into his conflicted pale eyes. David doesn't answer, but after a protracted silence, he nods.

 

"Maybe...” David replies in a hesitant, sombre tone. “I'm worried about retaliation from Gold. I need to talk to Blue about recreating the spell we used to imprison him in the Enchanted Forest." Snow cups his face with both hands and gives him a beatific smile.

 

“Elsa said Emma destroyed his magic. Completely. Permanently. Not that he needs magic to hurt us, but this definitely evens out the odds, don't you think?” Snow muses as she beams up at her husband. David narrows his eyes and searches Snow's expression for the “but”. Snow's smile doesn't waver. David's expression slowly changes from disbelief to shock, until awe takes precedence and his face is bursting with pride.

 

A reverent “Emma.” is all David manages. David smiles. “I'm going to pick up Neal and Henry.” After a quick peck on Snow's cheek, David heads towards the main exit.

 

***

Snow's first impression when she walks into room 28 is a sensory overload of machinery and tubing. She must be in the wrong room, Snow thinks as she walks back out to check the room number. Snow frowns at the ' **28** ' on the door. It's only when she walks back into the room that she notices the second patient in the room. Snow breathes a sigh of relief. Emma is still unconscious, but unencumbered. The only signs of medical intervention is a drip in her left arm. Snow watches her daughter for a few heartbeats before curiosity gets the best of her and she sneaks closer to the other patient.

 

Snow's heart stops.

 

Regina's face is hidden behind an oxygen mask, she is connected to a heart monitor and thick clear tubing extends from Regina's chest area to a canister under the bed. Regina looks dreadfully pale. Snow's eyes wander to the foot of the bed, uncomfortable with looking at all the intrusions and protrusions into and out of Regina's body. A painful groan pulls her attention back to Regina's fluttering eyelids. Almost as if on cue, Nurse Flora and Dr. Whale enter the room. Nurse Flora hands Dr. Whale the hospital chart from the foot of the bed and they move to stand closer to Regina, blocking Snow's view.

 

“Regina, please, try not to move.” Dr. Whale orders in a surprisingly gentle tone. “You have a few rib fractures which resulted in a collapsed lung caused by a broken rib tearing the lung. The X-rays have been encouraging and I don't believe surgery will be necessary, however we have inserted a chest drain to remove any air, blood, or fluid from around your lungs. We're doing our best to make you as comfortable as possible, though I am aware you must be in pain. Nurse Flora will give you something to help shortly. She will also be checking in on you regularly so please let her know if you need anything.” Snow assumes the brief pause in conversation is to allow Regina to respond.

 

Regina wheezes a muffled “Ruby? Miss Swan?” After a surprised pause, Dr. Whale steps aside, allowing Regina a clear view of Emma in the adjacent bed. Snow steps closer and reaches out a hesitant hand, taking Regina's hand into her own. Regina not only allows the contact, but gives Snow a tired smile.

 

“Apart from some fatigue and mild dehydration, Emma is in excellent health.” Dr. Whale repeats at Snow's elbow. Regina's relief is almost tangible. Snow gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. Snow looks down at their clasped hands. She can't seem to find words for what she really wants to say.

 

“Ruby is with Elsa.” Snow offers instead and at Nurse Flora's less than subtle laughter-disguised-as-a-cough, Snow can only assume that staff gossip is quite healthy at Storybrooke Hospital. She levels a raised eyebrow at Nurse Flora who blushes profusely and tries to hide behind a slightly awkward Dr. Whale. Regina watches the exchange with undisguised amusement and laughs-coughs weakly.

 

“I see.” Regina wheezes with a knowing smile. She turns her head slightly and nods at Dr. Whale. “Thank you, Doctor.” Her tone is sincere, but it is a clear dismissal. Dr. Whale grins at the blushing Nurse and Regina's twinkling eyes and nods.

 

“Page me if you need anything.” He offers. With a last warm smile at Snow, Dr. Whale leaves the room. Nurse Flora shifts anxiously under Snow and Regina's scrutiny, a deep blush creeping up her neck and face. She fingers her nurse's pin nervously before clearing her throat and starts rambling about Regina's prescribed care and future breathing and gentle coughing exercises before she administers some analgesic and makes a hasty escape out of the room.

 

“What happened, Snow? “ Regina asks softly. Snow turns and watches Emma as she recounts Emma waking, her determination to save Regina and her destroying Gold's magic in the process. Snow isn't sure what kind of reaction she expects from Regina, but it certainly isn't the strange, distant look of respect she finds in Regina's eyes. Snow still can't find words for everything she wants to say to Regina. Her emotions find a muted form of expression in the tears that sneak out of the corners of her eyes. Regina reaches over and wipes a few tears from Snow's cheek.

 

“Pure, proud, stubborn, strong and beautiful. Extraordinary. Just like her mother.” Regina whispers. Regina shakes her head at Snow's silent questioning eyes. “It's finally over.” Regina breathes cryptically before her eyelids droop and her hand goes limp in Snow's.

 


	18. The Clumsy Truth

It doesn't take long for them to notice the less than subtle, apprehensive looks the nurses keep sending their way. David shrugs down at Henry's confused expression and makes his way towards room 28. They both pause when they hear Regina and Snow arguing. David gestures towards the waiting area and after a short, unsuccessful display of defiance, Henry hunches his shoulders, clutching the sleeping little Neal close to his chest and slinks off.

 

“For the love of Darkness! Charming waving his sword telling me to stay away I can cope with, but this?” Regina's voice, muffled by the oxygen mask is dangerously low.

 

“Regina...” Snow starts. David hears a slight shuffling, stumbling and a loud painful groan. There's a chaste curse of “Fairies!” before Snow stammers through a clumsy apology in soft soothing tones. David steps into the room, but neither of the arguing pair acknowledges his presence.

 

“I think you just pulled out my drip.” Regina moans. “Gold's spell couldn't do the job so you're going to kill me with kindness instead?” Regina's wheeze makes up in irritation what it lacks in volume. Snow's apologetic pout slowly melts into a stubborn tilt of her chin. Regina catches the glint in Snow's eye and interrupts before Snow has a chance to speak.

 

“Snow, just because I'm no longer plotting vengeance doesn't mean I want to swap really bad sewing patterns or recipes, or listen to your opinion on my **private** life!” Regina admonishes as she applies pressure to the puncture wound on her left arm caused by the dislodged IV while Snow stands by the bed, arms crossed. A painful cough punches through Regina's shallow breathing. Snow's expression softens. She reaches out and brushes her hand over Regina's.

 

“I want you to be happy.”

 

A sigh echoes through the sudden silence and the fight in Regina seems to drain out of her frail frame. There is an unmasked vulnerability in her brown eyes as she looks up at Snow. David shifts his weight from one foot to another.

 

“I know you mean well, dear, but you are mistaken.” Regina's jaw muscles clench. “It isn't love.” Snow struggles to make sense of the sudden clash of emotions she catches a glimpse of in those brooding eyes. Snow is about to argue when Regina holds out a placating hand.

 

“I'm tired, Snow. Please. Enough of this.” Regina coughs weakly. A soft groan from the adjacent bed draws everyone's attention. David frowns at the flash of fear he catches in Regina's eyes before her usual neutral expression drops back into place.

 

"Dragon's breath!" Regina curses when Snow spins back around from looking at Emma and accidentally brushes against the clear tube of Regina's chest drain. Nurse Flora pokes her head through the door cautiously, as though she's expecting a ball of flame to be thrown her way any second. Deciding it's probably safe to enter, she steps through the door, smiles weakly and clears her throat.

 

“I need to run some checks. Would you mind giving us a few minutes?” Nurse Flora asks timidly. She takes out the hospital chart and starts making a few notations while she waits for Snow and David to leave.

 

"I have a fairy godmother after all!" Regina teases. She fails to notice the delightfully pink flush suddenly colouring Nurse Flora's cheeks. "Go fawn over someone else, Snow. I'm sure there are plenty more drips to go around." Nurse Flora baulks when she notices the dislodged IV. Snow blinks at Nurse Flora's questioning eyebrow with wide, innocent eyes. David flashes his most winning smile, takes Snow's arm and gently tugs Snow out of the room.

 

***

Henry is still bombarding them with questions about the night's strange events when David's phone interrupts with its Star Wars ring tone. David frowns at the caller ID flashing on the screen, gets up and walks out of hearing range before answering the phone. Snow and Henry watch him start pacing and shaking his head. David stops pacing, barks something into the phone and marches back.

 

"Gold is already up to something." David growls as he grabs his coat and keys. "I have to go." His face softens a little when he takes in the sight of little Neal sleeping soundly in Snow's arms. He leans over and places a kiss on Snow's forehead.

 

"Try not to start another feud with Regina before I get back?" he teases. Snow grins mischievously. David laughs and shakes his head at his stubborn wife. He ruffles Henry's hair affectionately before making his way to the main exit.

 

The walk to the Sheriff's Station is short and less than 10 minutes later, David walks into the main building. A very tense Will Scarlet is blocking the Sheriff's Department door trying to reason with an equally distraught Belle. Relief washes over Deputy Scarlet's face when he notices David.

 

“David!” Belle chokes and rushes towards him.

 

“Rumpel called. He said there was an attack and a few people were injured and begged me to bring him a healing potion. Why is he in jail and why won't Will let me see him? What have you done to him?” The love and concern in Belle's voice curbs David's tongue. He reaches out and with a gentle touch on her shoulder tries to calm Belle. Will clears his throat and gestures towards the jail cell. David nods and waits until the door shuts before he answers.

 

“Gold wasn't injured, Belle, but Regina and Emma are both at the hospital.” David explains in a calm, clear voice. David bends down slightly so he can look Belle in the eyes. “Gold almost killed them.” Belle's eyes grow wide. She steps back and starts shaking her head.

 

“No.” Belle denies vehemently. “He wouldn't do that. He promised...” Belle keeps shaking her head and ruffles through her handbag until her hand clasps around something and she pulls out a dagger.

 

“He can't break his promise. Not while I have this.” Belle argues as her fingers curl around the hilt of the dagger.

 

David's pale blue eyes watch her silently. Belle struggles against the naked truth etched in his silent stare. Belle's outstretched arm slowly drops to her side, hand still clutching the dagger. Her eyes glaze over as she battles against the truth presented and grasps for possible explanations. Her head snaps up. She carefully places Rumpelstiltskin's dagger in her handbag and ruffles through it again until she finds a small glass vial. It shimmers when she holds it up towards the light. David pales when he recognises the familiar waters of Lake Nostos.

 

“He must have been under some sort of curse or spell. That's why he needs this healing potion!” Belle's gaze fills with blind devotion. “My Rumpel wouldn't do this.” With a sad shake of his head, David steps closer and wraps his fingers around Belle's outstretched hand.

 

“That's not a healing potion, Belle.” Belle's sharp features scrunch into a frown. David closes his eyes for a moment. Belle loves Gold unconditionally and she is smart and resourceful. David knows that she will find a way to give Gold the potion. Gold can't get his hands on that potion. How can he make Belle understand? Then again, knowing Gold, this is probably only one of many vials of the mystic waters of the lake.

 

David finally opens his eyes. Belle is still staring at him with huge, hopeful eyes. She allows David to slip the glass vial out of her hand and is surprised when he takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

 

“I can't let you give this to him.” David whispers. “Not yet. There's something you need to see first.”

 

***

Ruby melts against Elsa. Elsa wraps her arms around Ruby and holds her close, absent-mindedly trailing her fingers over the soft skin of Ruby's lower back. Ruby shudders and nuzzles Elsa's neck.

 

“I think my nerve endings are going to explode if you keep touching me.” Ruby husks against Elsa's pulse point. Elsa chuckles, tilts her head down and brushes her lips against Ruby's. Ruby moans against her lips. It feels like she might literally fall apart if Elsa's fingers don't stop their slow and sensual progress down her spine. Ruby whines.

 

“Oh, very well then.” Elsa sighs as an adorable pout swells through her lower lip. “Though, if you truly want me to stop, you'll have to stop pressing against me so seductively, Little Wolf.” Elsa purrs. Ruby blushes as she tangles their limbs together, her body still flush against Elsa's.

 

“I don't want to let go. Not yet.” Ruby admits very softly and hides her face. Elsa tries to keep her heart in her chest. She drops her gaze. Tentative fingertips brush a few locks of hair from Ruby's face. They caress Ruby's jaw line and cheeks until Ruby's shy green eyes meet hers.

 

"Then don't." Elsa whispers. Elsa's eyes are like blue flames. Ruby lifts herself onto her elbows and loses herself in Elsa's fire. She leans in and kisses Elsa. Ruby pulls back and traces the fine lines of Elsa's cheekbones. A satisfied, cheeky smirk grows on her face.

 

"Didn't you know?" Ruby husks as she leans in, lips brushing against Elsa's. "Wolves mate for life."

 

Elsa jumps when Ruby's ring tone blares through the emotional silence. Ruby grins at Elsa and pulls her into a hug. Elsa's eyes keep darting around looking for the source of the strange noise. Ruby pats through the bundle of clothes until she finds her phone. Elsa watches with wide curious eyes as Ruby looks at the screen and then answers the phone. Elsa leans closer when she hears the voice on the other end.

 

“David, how is Regina?...You just left her there without..! Sorry? Now?...Uh, yeah I guess.” Ruby answers after a long pause. Ruby blushes. “Yes, she's here too.” She nods slowly. "...Ok." Her eyes shift to Elsa. She lowers the phone and places it on her cloak.

 

"Ruby?" Elsa traces a fingertip over Ruby's growing frown. Ruby stills Elsa's hand and places a soft kiss on her palm. She leans in and brushes her lips against Elsa's, gently nibbling her plump lower lip. With a frustrated sigh, Ruby pulls back. Elsa's lower lip swells into an enticing pout. Ruby brushes the back of her hand against Elsa's cheek.

 

"Later...David needs us to go to the Sheriff's Station immediately." Ruby explains. "Rumpelstiltskin is up to something. David mentioned something about a potion...the waters of Lake..."

 

"Lake Nostos." Elsa gasps. "We have to hurry!"

 


	19. More Than Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because what’s worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?"
> 
> James Patterson, The Angel Experiment (Maximum Ride, #1)

***

Just the sight of Gold makes David's knuckles itch. Gold is watching David with careful eyes from his jail cell. Gold might be defenceless at the moment, but David has seen that calculating glint in Gold's eyes before. Someone needs to put an end to Gold's insidious scheming. The man is a scourge and he has manipulated and destroyed many lives without conscience. In the Enchanted Forest, the solution would have most certainly been death by execution, but unfortunately, things aren't that simple in Storybrooke. If only. David takes a few deep breaths and tries to control his temper.

 

He feels the air stir and turns to see a blushing Deputy Scarlet escort Ruby and Elsa into the station. Belle is the last person to walk through the door. She seems troubled, a deep frown marring her brow. Gold's whole demeanour changes the moment he sees Belle. David keeps a close eye on the pair as Gold stands and reaches a hand through the bars of his cell and grasps Belle's hand when she stops in front of his cell.

 

"My darling Belle." Gold exclaims. Belle's soft eyes search his face. Gold's face transforms under her gaze. The monster seems to fade into the shadows of the deep wrinkles around his mouth as he smiles at Belle. The glint if madness in his eyes becomes dull and blunt and his whole expression melts into a portrait of love - gentle and kind. Belle brings his hand to her lips and kisses his palm.

 

"David." Ruby mumbles in greeting at David's elbow as she moves closer. He doesn't answer. His pale eyes are fixed on the two people whispering to each other and clasping hands through the cold steel bars separating them. David, Ruby, Elsa and Deputy Scarlet watch the strange reunion between Gold and Belle with a mixture of disbelief, distaste and curiosity. It seems impossible that someone so pure and gentle could love such an embodiment of evil, yet there it is in front of their very eyes. Love. 

 

"Not that I'm trying to eavesdrop or anything," Ruby comments with a lazy swipe of her fingertip down her left earlobe, "but what was she meant to bring? Gold seems rather desperate for it." Ruby's green eyes lock with David's.

 

"A small vial of water from Lake Nostos." David spits through clenched teeth. Ruby keeps looking at him expectantly.

 

"Its waters are said to have magical properties that can return to you something that was lost." Elsa answers for David. Her voice trembles slightly. Ruby growls.

 

"What was her answer?" David probes. Ruby's green eyes focus on Belle. She watches Belle for a moment before she answers.

 

"She wants to know what happened. She's asking what he needs it for." Ruby scowls. Her expression grows cold as she listens."Apparently, it's complicated." Ruby scoffs. "He says he'll explain later but claims he was only trying to keep the town safe from 'unstable magic', that he was hurt during a 'misunderstanding', and that the potion will heal him; make him whole again...He's asking her to trust him." A tinge of sadness smears through the clear green of her eyes. "...which, of course, she does."

 

"This is going to break her heart." Ruby whispers. Elsa blinks slowly, masking her eyes for a moment and remains strangely silent.

 

"Did you talk to her during the drive to the station?" David asks, dragging his hand over his face. Ruby shakes her head sadly. "I tried...She wouldn't talk to me." Something flashes through Elsa's clear eyes. David ignores her strange reaction and nods as though he expected as much.

 

"Time to un-complicate things." David declares, unfolding his arms and straightening his spine, pulling himself up to his full height - posture strong and determined.

 

*** 

Deputy Will Scarlet clears his throat. He fiddles with his pen and worries the edge of a page in his notepad with his thumb and forefinger. Elsa takes a deep breath and adjusts her posture, hands folded neatly in her lap. They're both staring at Ruby and Belle through the glass of the Sheriff's Office from their seats at the Deputy's desk.

 

Elsa smiles fondly as she notices how much Ruby uses her hands whilst talking. Delicate fingers caress the air as her hands sweep, rise and flutter articulately. Belle and Ruby's voices are muffled, but Elsa can guess the timeline of Ruby's account of the events leading up to Rumpelstiltskin's arrest from Belle's reactions. Judging by the current shock and concern on Belle's face as she subconsciously lifts her hands to her neck, Elsa assumes they're talking about Gold's attack on Ruby. A deep frown grows on Belle's face and casts shadows over her eyes as she averts her gaze. A rip tide of emotions flow through those shadows – denial, shock, anger, heartbreak...

 

Elsa's posture grows rigid when Belle's eyes grow impossibly soft and she reaches for Ruby's hand. The corner of Ruby's lips curl up into a sad smile as she meets Belle's soft eyes. Elsa's eyes are drawn to the delicate curve of Ruby's neck as she bows her head and both Belle and Ruby stare at their joined hands. Ruby gently pulls back her hand, brushes a few fingers across her eyebrows and takes a deep breath before continuing her story. She shrugs uncertainly and her hands wave as if to fast forward past that part of the tale and then her freed fingers weave together in a web. The web. Meant for Elsa. Ruby turns her head and her eyes find Elsa. Belle watches the silent interaction with sharp eyes. Ruby breaks eye contact when she feels Belle's hand brush against her knee. With an apologetic shake of her head, Ruby continues her narrative.

 

"Do you think she knows?" Will asks Elsa. Elsa turns towards the young deputy. He blushes but doesn't avert his eyes. She sighs and gives a barely perceptible shake of her head. Will nods with a deep sigh of his own. He worries the worn edges of paper in his notepad again. His young face grows solemn and his eyes fill with melancholy when he whispers: "I don't think Belle knew either...not until...when she saw you kiss Ruby..." Elsa dips her head. Yes, she noticed.

 

"The girl?" Elsa guesses. Will nods as if to say " _Of course_ ". This time he does avert his eyes and they both return their attention to the pair behind the glass of the Sheriff's Office.

 

Ruby's hands slice through the air and then freeze. She gestures towards the now empty jail cell, probably referring to Gold and then holds out her hand, palm up, tracing a pattern on the skin of her palm. She must be talking about the rune. The blood drains from Belle's already pale cheeks. Ruby's head drops forward and a few stray tears run down her sharp cheekbones. Her left hand drifts up and comes to rest above her heart. She whispers Regina's name. Ruby remains silent and unmoving for a few moments. Belle shifts in the chair, her expression masked but Elsa notices a sharp glint of...something in Belle's eyes.

 

Ruby recovers and her hands flutter around uncertainly while Ruby shakes her head as if she too doesn't understand. Ruby's narrative comes to and end and her hands and fingers flutter delicately one last time before coming to rest in Ruby's lap. Elsa and Will watch as Ruby leans forward, reaches out and tries to take Belle's hand. Belle shies away and drops her face in her hands. After several uncomfortable minutes, Belle sits up and rubs at the ring on her left hand. That intangible lightness of her soul dissipates and a deep sorrow settles in her eyes. Belle sits, immobile, while the betrayal drapes over her shoulders. She hunches over and ruffles through her handbag until she finds the dagger. The sight of it in her hand seems to amplify her heartbreak. Slowly, Belle rises from her chair, steps out of Ruby's reach and walks towards the Deputy's desk. She ignores Elsa and locks eyes with the Deputy.

 

"Take me to him." Belle orders in a hollow voice. Will bows his head and leads the way towards the interrogation room.

 

***

Belle walks through the door into the interrogation room and waits until she hears Will and David's retreating footsteps before she walks around the table, sags into the seat on the opposite end of her husband, lifts her left hand and slowly places the dagger on the table. Belle's eyes stay focussed on the dagger, her left hand splaying out within reach of the glinting metal with Rumpelstiltskin's name etched into it. Rumpel watches her with dark eyes as her fingers edge closer and trace the outlines of his name.

 

"It's not real, is it?" Belle whispers. Rumpel doesn't answer. His hand sneaks closer but she pulls away from him.

 

"Was any of it real?"

 

"Belle..." Rumpel pleads but Belle silences him with a sharp shake of her head. Her fingers trace the etchings in the dagger. The cold white glow of the fluorescent light sparkles off the ring on her finger and Belle's eyes focus on the ring. She rubs the stone as if trying to erase its sparkle. Silent tears stream down her face.

 

"I have always known how much you love power." Belle muses, her voice empty and distant. "Since that day I tried to break the Dark curse with True Love's kiss. It would have worked, if you loved me...more." Belle wipes at the tears streaming down her face. She looks up at Rumpel's bowed form.

 

"When you gave me this dagger..." A sharp sob rips from Belle's chest. Her eyes claw up to meet Rumpel's dark eyes. "I thought that it meant you chose me. That you love me more..."

 

"I do love you, Belle." Rumpelstiltskin declares desperately. Belle's stormy eyes search Rumpel's face. Her lips curve into a grimace. Belle nods.

 

"But not enough." Belle blinks through a torrent of tears. She holds her hand out and inspects the ring on her finger. Delicate fingers wrap around the gold circle and slowly slide the ring off. Belle and Rumpel watch as she places the ring on the desk, next to the fake dagger. "Power is your True Love, Rumpel."

 

"Belle, please...I'm sorry! I am!" Rumpel leans forward, reaching across the table, a hint of madness creeping into his dark eyes. Belle leans away. Something in her expression registers with Rumpel. His hand stops reaching for her and drops to the table. He watches her for several minutes.

 

"Something has changed." Rumpel states. Belle's mouth stretches into another grimace. She leans forward and rests her elbows on the desk as if bracing herself against this new reality. Belle's fingers play over the smooth surface of the desk and she takes a few deep breaths. Her left hand strays towards the ring, fingertips brushing against the sparkling stone. Rumpel's eyes study her closely, waiting for an explanation he knows is forthcoming. A deep frown cuts into Belle's smooth features and her eyes swim with confusion as she meets Rumpel's dark eyes. Madness recedes for a moment and Belle sighs at the understanding she finds in those old eyes. Rumpel nods sadly and his eyelids close and hide his dark eyes.

 

"You realised you love her." Rumpel whispers, eyes still closed. Belle's head drops into her hands and her shoulders shudder as the day's emotions wash over her. Rumpel reaches across the desk and picks up her wedding ring. Slowly, Rumpel stands and walks around the table to kneel next to Belle. He doesn't touch her, he simply stays on his knees, gazing up at her and holding out the ring. He stays until her tears slow to a trickle and her sad confused eyes drift down to meet his dark, desperate gaze. Belle stares at the ring in his hand for a very long time before she reaches into a hidden pocket sewn into the seam of her slacks, pulls out another vial and holds it out to Rumpel.

 

"I need you to choose **me** , Rumpel." Belle pleads. She watches him with soft, sad eyes. Rumpel's dark eyes haven't strayed from the vial in her hand since she took it from her pocket. Glints of madness seep out of the wrinkles around his eyes as an evil grin pulls at the corner of his lips. A heartbreaking sob tears through the silence. Belle's whole frame shakes as she gently places the vial next to the fake dagger on the table. She doesn't seem to notice the tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn't seem to notice anything. A numb emptiness crawls into her heart.

 

"You're still a man who makes wrong choices." Belle whispers in defeat. The madness subsides a bit and Rumpel's dark eyes focus on his wife.

 

"I have always loved you more. More than my family. More than her. More than anything." Belle whispers. Rumpel bows his head in acknowledgement. A single tear runs down his weathered cheek. Belle's fingertips follow the tear down the side of his face. He leans into her touch.

 

"Goodbye, Rumpel." Belle breathes. She pushes herself out of the chair and gazes down at Rumpel for a few heartbeats before she turns and leaves the room.

 

She walks through to the main office, past the anxious stares of the others and collects her bag and keys. She rolls the Library key between the fingers of her left hand. Her eyes focus on her empty ring finger. Belle hugs her handbag close to her chest and heads towards the main door to leave.

 

"Belle..." Ruby calls after her in a strangely pleading tone. Belle turns and casts an odd glance in Ruby's direction. David can't decipher the emotions flashing through Belle's eyes. Her eyes drop down and David follows her gaze - Elsa's hand wrapped around Ruby's waist. Her eyes find Ruby's again and something passes between them. Belle's face falls into a bitter sweet smile. When her eyes begin to shimmer with tears welling in the corner of her eyes, Belle releases Ruby from their silent conversation.

 

"Bye, Ruby." Belle whispers before she turns her back on her friend and leaves everything and everyone behind.

 


	20. Apples and Cinnamon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Thank you to everyone who messaged and reviewed. It was amazing to hear people's opinions and I appreciated every single one. That being said, I apologise to all the Belle/Ruby fans, but as I may have mentioned in a lot of my replies, I've come to realise that changing the pairing to Ruby/Belle would mean a lot of character shifts and changes when I'm hopefully only a few chapters from finishing this story.
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction (being more of a poetry girl) and I'm not really much of a writer, so I think that perhaps my passion for these characters is the only thing that has kept it fairly readable. I'm worried that moving away from something that I felt passionate about writing, might result in something...I don't know...empty somehow.
> 
> That being said, I have already jotted down a few outlines for possible changes and (if it means anything), I will try to write an alternate ending and post it separately.

***

 

“Belle, wait!” Ruby calls after Belle. Shaking loose Elsa's hold on her arm, she runs forward, side-stepping David as he tries to cut her off at the door. Will sprints towards the interrogation room. A loud curse drifts down the hall. With heavy footsteps, Will marches back into the office, holding out his hand. David sighs and stares at the empty vial in Will's hands.

 

“Gold?” David queries, already sure of the answer, but still hoping. Will shakes his head.

 

“Gone.”

 

David's sighs even deeper when he notices Elsa. Her hand is paused mid-air, stretched out as if still reaching for Ruby. Slowly, her hand clasps around the empty air. Elsa's large eyes focus on her fist until the growing icicles melt away. Her expression is schooled into a neutral mask, but her eyes are a hurricane of conflict.

 

“Elsa? Are you alright?” Will takes a few steps towards Elsa.

 

Not trusting her voice, Elsa simply nods, clasps her hands in front of her and paints on a thin smile. A slight chill settles over the room. She doesn't notice David's presence until his hand lands on her shoulder. He looks down at her with warm, supportive eyes. David reminds her so much of her late father. The thought makes Elsa's heart clench.

 

Her eyes drift to the window and David, Elsa and Will watch Ruby sprint after the Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham d'Elegance with Belle behind the wheel. Ruby cries out in frustration as the car speeds away from her. She comes to a stop in the middle of the road, chest heaving. Her shoulders grow stiff when she senses them watching her. Ruby tilts her head slightly, but doesn't turn to face them. Her gaze returns to the car speeding further away from her. With an angry shrug of her shoulders, the red cloak falls to the bitumen at her feet.

 

The hurricane rages on in Elsa's blue eyes as she watches her wolf running after Belle.

 

***

 

“...called the Valsalva's maneuver. So when I tell you to, I'll need you to take a deep breath and bear down as if you're forcibly exhaling while still holding your breath. I want you to try it a few times.” Nurse Flora's soothing voice wafts through Snow's waking consciousness. “Good. Excellent, Majesty.” Nurse Flora encourages.

 

Snow shifts and slowly opens her eyes. She blinks against the harsh brightness of the fluorescent light until her sleep-blurry eyes focus on Nurse Flora leaning over Regina's exposed chest, carefully removing the dressings around Regina's chest tube. Snow pales at the sight of large patches of purple and green bruising discolouring Regina's skin and the angry flesh around the sutures holding the chest tube in place. Snow doesn't move, worried she might startle the nurse and cause Regina even more pain. Nurse Flora cuts the sutures and nods at Dr Whale. Dr Whale proceeds to clamp the chest tube with a rubber-tipped clamp and Nurse Flora brushes her fingers against Regina's arm.

 

“Now, Majesty, just as we practised.” Nurse Flora instructs. Regina takes a deep breath and the muscles in her jaw bulge as she clenches her teeth against the pain. Snow watches with a sort of morbid fascination as Dr Whale swiftly removes the tube and Nurse Flora immediately covers the wound with occlusive dressing and tape.

 

Regina sags against her pillow. She takes a few deep, crackling gasps of air. Nurse Flora's pen pauses over the chart in her hands and she casts a soft, reassuring smile down at her patient. Regina breathes a sigh of relief and her answering smile is tired but genuine.

 

“You sound awful.” Nurse Flora comments. Regina laughs-coughs. Nurse Flora pats Regina's arm affectionately and returns to scribbling in the chart.

 

Snow frowns. Why did they remove the chest tube? It certainly doesn't sound like Regina's lungs are completely healed. Snow practically leaps out of her chair when she notices the unique mask of concentration Regina always adopts when she tries to use magic.

 

"What...?"

 

Nurse Flora shakes her head at Snow and presses her pen against her lips, gesturing for Snow to keep quiet. A faint shimmer of blue appears over Regina's chest but disappears after only a few seconds. Regina forces oxygen into her wheezing lungs and tries again. Sweat starts trickling down her brow. Regina must still be weakened because she is obviously still struggling to summon her magic. Deep frown lines wrinkle Regina's sweat dampened brow. Still, no magic.

 

“Regina.”

 

Snow starts when she hears a soft moan from Emma's hospital bed. Emma has turned on her side, facing Regina. At first it appears as though Emma is awake, but then Snow notices that Emma's normally hazel irises are a whirling bright sapphire blue and her eyes are half-lidded and unfocused.

 

A deep moan vibrates through Regina's chest. Nurse Flora gasps and Snow stares at Regina, transfixed. Regina's head is thrown back, body arching and hands clenching the sheets at her sides. She is glowing a blinding, brilliant white. A soft, almost content sigh escapes Emma's lips. Regina's answering moan is faint but husky. The bright glowing cocoon of light surrounding her dims and her body relaxes into the mattress of her hospital bed.

 

Snow's wide eyes dart between Emma and Regina as she tries to process...well, whatever it was she just witnessed. It just seemed so...Snow's eyes grow impossibly big. She notices she's gaping and snaps her mouth shut. Snow sneaks a glance in Nurse Flora's direction. Nurse Flora's pen is paused mid-stroke, her eyes inconceivably large and her eyebrows frozen in a high, shocked arch. When Regina stretches lazily, Nurse Flora seems to remember where she is. She clears her throat. Her pen swishes across the paper a few times before piercing the chart with a sharp punctuation mark.

 

"Young people these days." Nurse Flora tuts. With a wink at Snow, Nurse Flora hangs the chart at the foot of Regina's bed, checks her watch and leaves the room to continue her rounds.

  

***

 

The wolf slows to a jog as she nears the car idling a few paces from the town border. With a soft whine, she approaches the crying figure huddled on the ground next to the open car door. When the wolf brushes against her shoulder, the sobbing girl reaches out blindly, burying her face in soft, dark fur. Deep sobs wrack through her shoulders as she clings to the wolf.

 

"Oh, Ruby." Belle chokes through sobs, "I wish..." She hides her face in the wolf's soft fur, leaving the sentence unfinished. The wolf stays by her side until her sobs subside and her breathing becomes more even.

 

Belle releases the wolf and wipes at the steady flow of tears down her cheeks. A deep silence settles over them as Belle stares at the road stretching ahead of them, across the town border. The wolf curls up next to her and rests her head on her paws. Yellow eyes watch the girl as she struggles to express the inner turmoil churning inside her. The silence stretches on until Belle slowly pushes herself up and takes a few tentative steps closer to the town border. The wolf pushes herself up on all fours and follows her, whining nervously.

  

"I wish I could just cross this line and forget...but I've already lost myself in him." Her fingers curl into a fist. "I don't want to lose myself again." Belle stares at the road ahead. Her fingers splay out and brush against the wolf's flank. Belle kneels down and runs her fingers through the fur of the wolf's muzzle. She stares into the wolf's eyes before leaning forward and burrying her face in the wolf's fur.

 

"I wish I'd met you first." Belle whispers. "Before Rumpel...before Elsa." The wolf's muscles tense. Belle sighs and releases her hold, allowing the wolf to retreat a few paces. The wolf paws at the ground. Belle sniffs and futilely tries to wipe away the steady stream of moisture down her cheeks. She drops back onto her haunches and her shoulders sag.

 

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I shouldn't have..." Belle looks completely lost. "You must hate me." She stares at the world with empty, unseeing eyes. The wolf hesitates. Slowly, she lopes closer and curls up next to Belle, nudging her hand with her nose. Belle leans into the touch. The putter of the idling engine fills the silence as they stare at the world across the town border. 

 

" _The thing about remembering, is that you never forget._ " Belle quotes softly.

 

***

 

Regina sighs contently and her eyelids flutter open. Warm, brown eyes slowly blink into focus. Regina blushes a delicious red when she notices Snow at the foot of her bed. She turns her head only for the blush to spread down her neck when her eyes land on Emma in the adjacent bed. Regina clears her throat, pushes herself up and slides out of the bed. She opens the drawer of the small cabinet next to her hospital bed in search of her clothes. When she finds them she walks over to the door and closes it.

 

"Regina, what...?" Snow finally finds her voice.

 

"David called while you were sleeping." Regina lays her clothes out on the bed, slips off the hospital robe and steps into her slacks. She doesn't bother turning to face Snow to answer. "He's asked me to assist in immobilising Gold long enough for David to place that vile cuff of Pan's on Gold so we can..."

  

"No." Snow interrupts with a strange wave of her hand as though she's brushing aside Regina's words to clear her mind. "I mean what just happened...with Emma?"

  

Regina fastens the clasp of her brassiere and shrugs into her silk shirt. She turns slowly until she's facing Snow, quickly buttoning up her shirt, leaving only the top button undone.

 

"She healed me." Regina answers.

 

Snow folds her arms across her chest and glares at Regina. Regina runs her fingers through her hair and places her hands on her hips.

  

"Now is not the time for philosophical hypotheses on magic, Snow. Gold could be..." Snow pales as Regina's previous words finally register.

 

“Mom!” Henry cries as he bursts through the door and pulls Regina into a tight hug.

  

"You forgot to knock, Henry." Regina chides. Henry muffles an apology into her chest. Regina smiles and leans her head down to rest on top of Henry's, pulling him close. Henry's breaths are shallow and uneven. Regina holds her son until his breathing evens out and he relaxes in her arms. When she feels Henry pulling away, she releases her hold and looks down at Henry. He stares at her with large eyes.

 

“You could have died.” Henry breathes.

  

Regina doesn't reply. Her hand reaches out to brush a few wisps of hair from his eyes and cups his chin. She pulls him into another tight hug that seems to last an eternity. A loud grumble from Henry's stomach interrupts their embrace. Regina chuckles softly. Henry pulls back and gives Regina a watery grin, rubbing his tummy.

 

“Ah, the monster awakes. You have your mother's bottomless pit of a stomach.” Regina teases. Henry pats his stomach proudly. Regina rolls her eyes and grabs her purse, taking out a few crisp notes. “Nothing too greasy!” Regina instructs. Henry adopts his best impression of innocence before grabbing the money and scrambling out of the door towards the small canteen.

 

“Thanks, Mom!” Henry yells, throwing a smile over his shoulder as he goes. Regina watches her son until he disappears around the corner. She stays standing in the doorway, lost in thought.

  

Regina turns slightly and Snow instantly recognises the unique mask of concentration Regina always adopts when she calls on her magic. Regina's concentration wavers when Emma moans loudly. She blushes and her hand lifts to press against her heart. Her hand is trembling slightly, but she regains her focus and a burst of light radiates upwards, branching out until a strange hum vibrates through the air. A barrier spell, Snow realises, recognising the familiar hum and strange static from the barrier spell cast to keep her and her unborn son safe from Zelena, only this barrier feels...Pancakes. Snow frowns at the strange sudden thought. Why would she...then she notices the scent of cinnamon and apple.

 

Her eyes follow Regina as she gravitates closer to Emma's bedside. Regina seems to forget about Snow as she stares at Emma. She reaches out and cups Emma's cheek, her thumb tracing along a prominent cheekbone. Her hand lingers for a moment before her fingers flutter to the nape of Emma's neck and nestle into her hair. Regina leans close until she's cheek to cheek with Emma and whispers something into her ear before she pulls back slightly and brushes her lips against Emma's cheek. The moment feels extremely intimate and Snow almost breathes a sigh of relief when Regina breaks the tension by dragging herself a few steps back to the middle of the room. She turns to face Snow and captures her eyes.

 

“You should stay, Snow.” Regina's voice is surprisingly gentle. Somewhat akin to the voice of a young girl who saved a princess and first told her about True Love. Snow watches Regina's eyes flit over to Emma and soften, before they drift back to Snow. “I am certain he won't harm Henry - he's the only part of Neal Gold has left, but now that Gold understands what Emma is capable of, he will stop at nothing to destroy her.” Regina's eyes betray words she can't say out loud.

 

Snow dips her head. A loud chirping ringtone cuts through the heavy silence. Snow glances at the caller ID before answering the call.

  

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Deep frown lines cut into her brow as she listens. "What?!" Her lips pull into a thin, strained line as she holds the phone close to her ear. "She has endangered everyone I hold dear by giving him that vial. I'll eat my arrows before I..." Snow's anger abates and she deflates with a deep sigh. "I know, Ruby...I know you do, but she has doomed us in the name of love. For **him**." Snow walks over to Regina and presses the phone into her hands. She returns to Emma's bedside and sinks into the visitors chair. Regina stares at the phone a moment before raising it to her ear.

  

"Miss Lucas? I'm fine, dear. Are you..." Regina's eyes narrow slightly. "I see." A flash of fury breaks through her neutral mask, but she doesn't speak. Her fury seems to dissipate and her voice is surprisingly soft when she finally does. "As you wish." Regina's heels click against the linoleum floor. She places Snow's phone on the little table next to Emma's bed and rests her hand on Snow's shoulder.

 

"I am so tired of all this." Snow comments. "When Elsa told me Gold's magic was destroyed, I felt...free. I thought it was finally over." Snow's fingers toy with a few stray golden curls. "I just want her safe." Snow looks up. "And happy."

 

Regina's hand leaves Snow's shoulder. She reaches down and combs her fingers through Emma's curls.

 

“I will keep her safe, if it's the last thing I do.” Regina whispers before she disappears into a mist of purple smoke.

 

***

 

Gold strides through the fading pink mist of magic, a small mud-caked chest tucked safely under his left arm. He steps out of his soiled shoes, leaving them in the foyer and shrugs out of his dirtied jacket, discarding it on the floor. Grabbing a cloth from the wash room, Gold wipes the dirt from his face and hands before cleaning the small chest.

 

Gold finds himself stopping in the hallway out of habit, waiting for soft arms to wrap around his neck and a broad smile to welcome him home. He scowls at himself. Love has made him weak. Still, he gives in to the weakness and walks through the house, searching every room for his wife until he's standing in front of Belle's walk-in cupboard in the master bedroom. Empty. She's left him. Again. A strange uneasiness settles over him, but Gold brushes it aside with an irritated wave of his hand. Belle will come back. She always does. He has more important issues to worry about.

 

Gold strolls into his study and places the chest on the dark wood of the study desk. His eyes automatically seek out the glass display case. The chipped cup is gone. In its place is a white envelope with his name written on it in Belle's bold, fluid handwriting. The note is short - an extract from a poem:

 

 _“_ _When love dies,_

_It ceases to exist._

_And the flame that used to be,_

_Ceases to persist..._

 

_When love died_

_I ceased to exist_

_The only thing that kept us together..._

_Ceased to persist._ "

 

Gold frowns at the thin sheet of paper in his hands. He pushes down the panic clutching at his ribs. His Belle will come back. She always does, but...he misses her. Gold casts the note into the flames of the fireplace and a slight hint of madness creeps into his eyes as he slides his hand over the spines of the old magic tomes on the bookshelf until his fingers splay out over the one he's been searching for. He takes the book from the shelf and settles behind his dark mahogany desk. Gold slowly sifts through the pages, stopping when he finds the spell. A satisfied grin stretches over his face as he runs his finger down the list of ingredients. He should have most of them in the shop.

 

Perfect.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extract in Belle's note is from by "When Love Dies" by Billy Arends and her last quote is from "The Things They Carried" by Tim O'Brien.


	21. Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am exhausted from the effort to forget... There are things that have to be forgotten if you want to go on living.”  
> ― Stephen Carpenter, Killer

***

Will sneaks a look at Elsa when the silhouette of two figures huddled together near the town border comes into focus. David's grip on the steering wheel tightens as he too glances in the rear view mirror at the clouded blue eyes trained on the wolf snuggled against Belle's side. He turns the heater up full blast as the windows start frosting over, casting another worried glance at Elsa in the rear view mirror. The wolf's ears flatten at the sound of the approaching vehicle and she leaps up, positioning herself in front of Belle and snarls at the approaching police cruiser with bared teeth. The cruiser crawls to a stop. David shakes his head when Will reaches for his sidearm. They exit the vehicle slowly, arms raised slightly. The wolf growls softly.

 

"It's just us, Ruby." David says in a soothing voice. He glances over his shoulder at the lone passenger in the police cruiser. "We won't hurt you."

 

"Or Belle." A soft, sad voice adds.

 

Yellow eyes search until they find the owner of that voice. The wolf tilts her head and settles back on her haunches. Elsa steps out from behind the passenger door, holding Ruby's cloak. As ever, her expression remains neutral, but a soft haze of snowflakes drift around her as she takes a few steps forward and spreads the cloak out on the road. The wolf's head dips a little, as though she's trying to catch Elsa's downcast eyes, but Elsa's blue eyes remain hidden.

 

With a strange huff, the wolf sits up, shakes out her fur and lopes towards the cloak, lifting it with her snout and crawling underneath. Ruby stretches herself to her full height and tugs the cloak around her shoulders. Her lips spread into a soft smile at the familiar scent of Elsa on her cloak. The smile falters when she finally catches Elsa's eyes and notices the strange distance in them. Like an ocean protected by a wall of furious waves.

 

"Elsa?" Ruby reaches for her lover, but David's voice stops her in her tracks.

 

“Belle, no!” David cries as he races forward and tackles a struggling Belle to the ground, inches from crossing the town border. Ruby glances at Elsa when she notices the thin wall of ice forming along the border. Elsa dips her head in acknowledgement of Ruby's mouthed 'thank you', lowers her arms and clasps her hands in front of her. David grunts as he pins Belle down. She keeps struggling against him. She fights like a trapped wild animal. She fights like she has nothing left to lose. It's only when she sees Ruby approaching them that she calms down. Ruby brushes her fingers over the taught muscles of David's arms. Pale eyes assess the girl in his arms before slowly relaxing his hold on her. Belle doesn't struggle against Ruby when she pulls her into her lap, but when Ruby starts combing stray locks from Belle's face she rolls out of reach, pulling her knees tight against her chest.

 

“What happened to not wanting to lose yourself?” Ruby tries to keep the anger from her voice. Belle surveys the barrier of ice keeping her from crossing the border and rests her chin against her knee. She reaches out with her left hand and slides her fingers over the clear ice.

 

“Seeing you with her...the way you look at her...I've never been jealous before.” Belle confesses as her fingers keep tracing circles against the clear barrier of ice. “She did this,” Belle's fingers tap against the cold surface, “to protect me, and rather than feel grateful...I...hate her. Even worse, a part of me wants to hurt her...which would hurt you...That's not who I want to be.” A trenchant smile slides over Belle's lips. “So you see, it seems I've lost myself already.”

 

Belle watches her fingers slide over cold hard ice. She pulls her chin against her chest and drops her forehead against her knee. She doesn't seem to notice that she's started rocking forwards and backwards.

 

“That's not who you are, though.” Ruby's words are spoken quietly, but filled with conviction.

 

“Isn't it?” Belle mutters into her knees. Ruby frowns and looks at Belle. Soft flakes of snow start forming a thin white layer on the road. Belle lifts her face, holds out her hand and watches a single snowflake as it drifts down into her palm before melting.

 

“Jung once said that you are what you do, not what you say you'll do.” Belle stops rocking and leans forward, splaying her fingers over the ice blocking her way. “If I cross, and forget, I won't feel this torn anymore. Or this confused...” Belle's hand drops from the ice. “Then again, even as Lacey, I chose The Dark One. I think I always will.” Belle folds her arms around her knees again and tugs them close. “I am already lost.”

 

“Then we'll just have to find you.” Ruby smiles her cheeky smile even through her tears. Belle's sharp blue eyes study the play of emotions over Ruby's face, before they focus on the road on the other side of the ice. Her only response is to tug her knees closer. The subtle rocking resumes.

 

***

Regina tries to mask her discomfort at the way Belle keeps staring up at Ruby. Ruby is oblivious, her fingers weaving through the air as she explains the implications of the spell. Apparently, Elsa is struggling too. Her bottom lip trembles almost imperceptibly before she catches the offending flesh between her teeth. Regina only realises that she's taken Elsa's hand when she feels surprisingly warm fingers wrap around hers. Elsa's posture remains regal as ever and her expression is perfectly neutral, but the desperate way she clings to Regina's hand betrays how hard she is struggling to contain her emotions. Regina cringes at Elsa's sudden vice grip when Belle reaches for Ruby's hand, while a part of her marvels at the strength of Elsa's deceptively graceful fingers. When a thin layer of ice starts enveloping their hands, Elsa forces herself to calm down.

 

"You two are meant for each other." Regina almost bites her tongue when the words escape her lips, realising that it sounded a lot like something the two idiots would say. Elsa's stormy blue eyes study her carefully.

 

"As are you and your Emma." Elsa makes the statement sound more like a question. A soft gasp plops from Elsa's lips, alerting Regina to the fact that she's almost breaking Elsa's fingers in a death grip. With a mumbled apology, Regina releases her hold and Elsa tries to be subtle as she massages some blood back into her hand. Regina mulls over her words, accentuating them with a sad shake of her head.

 

"Sometimes it's easy to mistake lust for love." The longing in Regina's voice makes it clear she is not the one mistaking the two.

 

"Is that what I am to Ruby?" Elsa seems unaware of the few drops of blood escaping from the lip caught between her teeth. Regina slowly shakes her head.

 

“I don't think so, dear, but I can't speak for Ruby. I was merely referring to my own...situation.” Delicate fingers flutter over suddenly damp cheeks before they wrap around Regina's hand. Uncertainty hovers in the silence between them.

 

"Are you sure this is wise? She is, after all, the one who helped him regain the power he will undoubtedly use to destroy us." Elsa queries in a less-than-subtle attempt at changing the subject.

 

"Let him try." Elsa shudders at the venom in Regina's voice. "Besides, whether it be foolish or not, Ruby has her heart set on helping the girl." Brown eyes grow tender as they watch the young werewolf. "And I find myself unable to refuse her."

 

Elsa's answering smile is heartbreaking.

 

They watch Ruby's articulate fingers end their detailed explanation. The battle to contain their discomfort at the way Belle stares up at Ruby rages on.

 

Neither of the two friends notice their audience. Ruby is wholeheartedly focussed on helping Belle, and Belle's only focus is Ruby - Ruby's lips as they mould around her words, Ruby's fingers caressing the air as she speaks, Ruby's hand clasped in hers, palm against palm...Belle is torn from her reverie when Ruby tugs at their clasped hands and watches Belle as if she's waiting for something. An answer. Belle missed the question.

 

"Belle?" Ruby manages to tug her hand free. Belle frowns. "So, should we do it?" Ruby repeats her question, trying to decipher Belle's strange expression.

 

"Yes." Belle smiles weakly. "Ruby? I...um, thank you for...everything. I'm sorry my feelings...I'm sorry I've ruined our friendship."

 

Ruby's elegant fingers squeeze Belle's shoulders and Belle leans into the touch. Her eyes wander over the arms that belong to the hands resting on her shoulders and she takes a step forward into those strong, lean arms. Her hands wrap around Ruby's waist and her fingers clutch at Ruby's wrinkled white shirt. Ruby tenses slightly, before a look of tenderness floods her features and she allows Belle to pull her even closer.

 

"Oh, Belle. It's not ruined. I will always be your friend." Ruby vows. "Nothing will ever change that." She can't see Belle's grimace at the words.

 

***

Gold holds the potion up to the light, sloshing the magical liquid around the vial. _Blue, like her eyes._ The thought sobers him for a moment. He knows it has only been a couple of hours, still, he misses her. The house feels...no, he feels empty without her. Gold folds his fingers around the vial. She will come back. Until then, time to tie up a few loose ends.

 

Gold tucks the vial safely away in the inner pocket of his jacket, brushes away a few pieces of lint on the collar and straightens his tie. _Belle bought him this tie_. Gold scowls. It is not like him to be so distracted by this weakness for the girl. Why must today be so different? It's becoming tiring. He twirls the cuff link of his left sleeve as he gazes into the empty glass display cabinet. His vision fills with Belle's face, the moment she traced the tears on his cheek and said goodbye. The look in her eyes - he has never seen such emptiness in those blue eyes before. An emptiness that spoke of many things, but mainly of being lost. So lost, that she may never be found. Gold's hand drifts to his cheek. He knows. He finally understands. Today feels different, because it is different. The difference is that even though those were her eyes, his Belle wasn't in there anymore.

 

He has to find her.

 

He needs a locator spell. Gold conjures a locator potion and rushes through the house like a crazed tornado, running from one room to another, ruffling through cupboards, searching through drawers...until it hits him. She has taken all her belongings. Every single one.

 

 _Clever girl_. Sadness bleeds over his face before it coagulates into cold determination. There is an eery calmness in his measured steps as he walks back to his study. Bony fingers sweep across the dark mahogany of the desk searching for a blemish in the grain. Gold raps his knuckle against the rough patch to reveal a hidden compartment. Dry skin scrubs against smooth metal. Gold's eyes close in concentration before he dissolves into a rancid cloud of smoke.

 

Gold's shadow melts over the dark bitumen as he materialises next to the car parked in the empty lane-way behind Granny's Diner. He unlocks the car with a wave of his hand and swings open the driver's door. Thin, gnarly fingers form a bony cage around the finely crafted crystal wolf. Gobs of potion splash against its surface. A dark smile stretches Gold's face until he resembles the skull of that burnt witch in his shop; all teeth and dark shadows.

 

***

Snow smiles as she watches yet another nurse fawning over her little boy. The nurses seem quite taken with him and as a result, little Neal has been in the arms of almost every nurse on duty tonight. Nurse Potts in particular seems to be little Neal's favourite. Small podgy hands reach up towards round cheeks and Nurse Potts smiles a dazzling bright smile at Snow before she whispers something to little Neal, who gurgles with delight. Nurse Potts starts humming a lullaby and winks at Snow as she waddles off with little Neal in her arms.

 

Snow shifts in the visitor's chair, trying to get comfortable. Henry is fast asleep in the visitor's chair next to Emma's bed. He sighs and crunches his lanky limbs into an even stranger angle as he mumbles in his sleep. Snow smiles and allows her eyes to wander back to her daughter. She can't help but stare. It's one of the rare occasions she can. Her gaze softens as she marvels at sleeping Emma - peaceful, carefree and impossibly beautiful. All the years missed clench around Snow's heart like a fist. Pulling her cardigan tightly around her, Snow folds her arms around the familiar ache and tries to enjoy this rare moment while it lasts.

 

She must have drifted off to sleep, Snow realises as she wakes when familiar lips brush against her cheek. Something about the silence in the room nags at the back of Snow's consciousness before the sound of a chair scraping against the linoleum floor fills it. A warm arm pulls her closer and the scent of Old Spice tickles her sinuses. Snow leans a bit closer and rests her hand against David's steady heartbeat. From somewhere along the hospital corridor, another annoyingly loud clock draws attention to the seconds ticking by. Snow lifts her head to look at her husband. He is watching Emma with unfiltered affection lined with sadness.

 

“When I put her in the wardrobe, I knew we would be separated for 28 years, as the imp foretold.” David's voice is low, filled with regret. “I knew we were sacrificing raising our daughter so she could escape the curse and one day free us all from it...Though I mourned all the precious moments lost to us forever; that night, bleeding out on the nursery floor, staring at the closed doors of the wardrobe, I told myself that even though we would lose so much, one day she would find us, and I would hold my little girl in my arms again.” The knuckles of his left hand crack as he tightens his grip on the hilt of the sheathed sword leaning against his chair. Pale eyes soak in blonde curls strewn across bleached white linen. “Every day I see her and marvel at the beautiful woman she's become, but I still feel like I am on the other side of that wardrobe, unable to cross those 28 years to reach her.”

 

The pressure of Snow's palm against David's heart increases. She looks up at her husband and brushes her fingertips over the scar on his chin. David's large hand cups hers, holding it against his cheek. There are no words strong enough to soothe the hidden scars, so none are offered. They find a strange form of comfort in everything left unspoken.

 

The silence is broken by a soft, pained whine from Emma. The silence! Snow's eyes grow wide and she clutches at David's shirt sleeve. It's too quiet. The strange hum of the barrier spell no longer fills the room. David clasps the hand clutching at his sleeve and tries to grab Snow's attention, but Snow tugs free and rushes to retrieve her bow and quiver of arrows tucked underneath a coat and scarf in the corner of the room. David tenses and his body shifts into a battle stance.

 

"What's going on, Snow?" David unsheathes his sword, eyes scanning the room.

 

“The barrier spell! Regina cast a spell to protect Emma." Snow throws back, quiver already slung around her shoulder, bow levelled but arrow notched and at the ready. She has placed herself in front of Emma, sharp eyes watching the door. "It's been broken."

 

"Henry!" Snow calls out for her grandson.

 

"Nurse Flora offered to drop Neal and Henry off at Granny's on her way home." David moves to block the door, sword poised. "They left just after I got here, about 5 minutes ago.

 

"Regina?!"

 

Snow starts when Emma lurches upright in her hospital bed, clutching at her heart. Emma searches the room with wild eyes. A harsh gasp for air is followed by a piercing cry of pain. Snow reaches for her daughter but finds herself grasping nothing but air. David's hand appears through the fading cloud of pink smoke and comes to rest on the empty bed. They share a look of pure terror.

 

Snow's fist uncurls to grab her phone when it starts chirping. She barely has time to choke out hello before Ruby starts yelling frantically. All the blood drains from Snow's face.

 

"The Light protect us." Snow whispers before she tears out of the door with David close on her heels.

 

***


	22. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a quick note to apologise for the long delay. I know it has been ages since my last update. Things are still a bit crazy at the moment so I haven't been focussing on writing all that much. Also, I'm afraid this chapter is awful. I have tried re-writing it countless times, but never end up with anything better. Honestly, I hate it, but at this stage it's all I have to offer. I hope you'll forgive me this mess and hopefully the next one will be better.
> 
> Belle's quote is one of Carl Jung's.
> 
> Warning: there is a lot of violence as well as hints at previous abuse in this chapter.

***

 

Belle tries to ignore Elsa, but she fails miserably. Judging by the sudden frost in Elsa's unwavering gaze, she hasn't quite succeeded in masking her bitter jealousy either. Belle takes a large gulp of air, and tries to douse these new, dark feelings. Glacier blue eyes narrow at her, but Elsa doesn't speak. With a furtive glance at Ruby, Elsa turns and leaves. She stops just short of the forest, hovering near the edges of a path cutting through the foliage at the beginning of Old Hiker's Trail. A confused frown brushes across Ruby's eyebrows. She mumbles an apology, excusing herself and follows her lover.

 

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to stare?"

 

Belle doesn't answer. Her eyes stay riveted to the scene playing out at the edge of the forest. She doesn't notice Regina's struggle for patience. For a moment, she forgets who she's speaking to, and the emotions churning inside spurt out in a flood of words.

 

“Nothing makes sense any more. I feel as though my world has been ripped out from underneath my feet and I can't find my balance. Like I'm falling with no solid ground in sight.”

 

Regina's sighs and mutters something under her breath about spending too much time with the Charmings if people are now pouring out their hearts to her. Tugging her hand through her hair, the former Evil Queen plants her hands on her hips. Belle cringes, expecting a barrage of snarky comments and is confused when Regina locks her jaw, probably in an attempt to prevent the escape of reprimands currently burning at the tip of her tongue and gives Belle her full attention. Brown eyes study Belle closely. Belle's subconscious seems incapable of keeping her internal struggle from spilling into words and she is horrified to hear herself baring her soul under Regina's close scrutiny.

 

“I took her for granted. She was always there for me when I needed and I never questioned why I needed her...” Belle's words are drenched with emotion. “When I saw...” Belle swallows the rest of the sentence. Belle's eyes dim with old memories. “Maybe, deep down, I didn't want to understand.” Her hand bundles the fabric above her left breast. “That way, I could keep them both.”

 

“You would treat her with as little respect as he treats you?" A dangerously low hum of disapproval rumbles through Regina's chest. She stalks closer and leans in until she's breathing her scathing words against Belle's skin.

 

"I won't even attempt to understand your own particular brand of Stockholm Syndrome, but we both know you could never love her the way she deserves. The way you love him. You, of all people, should understand how much it hurts to always be second best. You wish that on her?” Regina's words cut like barbed wire, digging into Belle's heart. Regina leans even closer.

 

“Your devotion to him may yet be the death of her. Of us all! You claim to love Ruby, yet you gave the man; who laughed and teased while crushing her windpipe and tossing broken her body against a tree in his mad thirst for magic, back the power we all risked our lives to save everyone from?” Regina's tone is biting.

 

“It takes a monster to recognise another, and trust me, your husband is the darkest of them all. Still, you insisted on putting him first.” Regina steps even closer until the fabric of her blazer is brushing against Belle's coat, her tone almost seductive. “A part of you must crave darkness.”

 

"His darkness is a part of him and he's a part of me." Belle whispers defensively. "Whether he wants me or not."

 

Regina's eyes suck at Belle's soul like wraiths-breath. Belle can't mask her vast sadness and her lost, deeply confused blue eyes shimmer with tears and self-loathing. Something flashes through the former Evil Queen's obsidian eyes and they slowly shift to a warmer shade of brown. With a deep sigh, Regina steps back and pinches the bridge of her nose between her fingertips. Belle catches her mumbling something under her breath about contagious idiots turning her into a sap.

 

"So desperate for love." Regina whispers. "I felt that way once...Perhaps a part of me still does." Belle's thin eyebrows crinkle. Regina gives a terse shake of her head.

 

"My mother...” Regina falters and her posture turns uncomfortably rigid.

 

"I'm afraid I'm rather inept at...this" Regina's graceful hand flutters through the space separating the two. Her fingertips come to rest just short of the second button of her torn silk shirt, pressing into her skin. Unbidden, the image of Regina grasping her own heart in her hands fills Belle's thoughts. Regina sighs. Her hand drops to her side, but Belle's eyes stay glued to the red crescent marks now blemishing the olive skin of Regina's chest.

 

"What I mean to say is...I understand how you feel." Regina bows her head. Her soft, dark hair drapes around her face, but not before Belle catches a glimpse of long-suffered rejection and despair laid bare. “My mother...like Rumpelstiltskin, was incapable of the love I sought.”

 

Belle's arms clench around her heart.

 

 _"Where love rules, there is no will to power, and where power predominates, love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other."_ Belle quotes in a sad, haunted whisper. There is a long silence before Regina responds.

 

"Sometimes love **is** weakness." An acerbic smile darkens Regina's features. "Our love for them...our longing to be loved by them, has been our undoing." Belle feels raw and exposed, shuddering as Regina's brown eyes search hers before sweeping down to the arms locked around her chest. "To the detriment of others." Regina adds softly.

 

Belle turns her head, only to be confronted with the sight of Ruby trying to coax Elsa into her arms.

 

“I've been where you are now - wrenched from everything I hoped for. Everything that gave my life meaning.” Regina confesses. The sympathy in her tone shocks Belle. "I, too found myself desperately searching for something, anything to cling to. I found Magic. Revenge. Power.” Regina's smile is dark & derogating. Belle shivers when she glimpses her own emptiness in that smile. “Well, we all know how that worked out.”

 

“Grasping at Ruby might help you, but she will pay the price in the end." Regina squints at Elsa in the distance before turning her attention back to Belle. "She deserves better. We all do."

 

Belle doesn't meet Regina's searching eyes, but sneaks a look at Ruby instead. Belle feels a soft hand come to rest on her shoulder.

 

“Whatever it is you seek," Regina pauses until Belle meets her eyes, "you need to find within yourself.” After a heavy silence, Belle gives a small nod of understanding.

 

"Perhaps, this spell isn't the best solution?" Regina adds.

 

"No, I need to know." Desperation flashes through those blue eyes before being absorbed into the void of Belle's sadness. "This," Belle's hand splays over the skin above her heart, "this has to end...one way or another."

 

"What if it only causes you more sorrow?"

 

Belle surprises Regina by reaching for her hands and moulding them to the sides of her face. The trust implied in the simple gesture causes Regina to falter.

 

"Please."

 

Blue eyes plead with Regina, reaching into her chest and tugging at her blackened heart. Regina studies Belle carefully before giving a tight nod of her own. She focuses her magic and Belle breathes a relieved sigh when she feels Regina brushing through her memories and relaxes into the soft caress of Regina's magic.

 

***

 

The crystal wolf ebbs and glows in Gold's bony fingers. His dry skin rasps across the smooth surface as he focuses on the directional tug of the locator spell – south, somewhere near the edge of town...the town border. Gold calls forth an image of a well camouflaged spot in the forest near the road leading out of town and apparates in the same spot seconds later. A sinister smirk slides over his lips when he spots Ruby's red cloak through the foliage. She's standing with her back to him, blocking his view of Belle. Jealousy burns through his veins and he recalls how satisfying it was to feel her wolf's strong body bruise and whimper under the tight grip of his magic. His hand twitches in anticipation.

 

Gold scowls when Ruby leans closer and tugs Belle into her arms. When he catches the shimmer of blue fabric he realises his mistake. Elsa. This could complicate things. The air of melancholy surrounding the two confuses him. Where is Belle?

 

His eyes land on his car, parked just short of the town border. Belle?! The memory of Belle's empty eyes when she said goodbye replays in his mind.

 

 _"When love died, I ceased to exist..."_ Gold whispers, the meaning of Belle's letter now perfectly clear.

 

Hard eyes snap back to the distressed young sorceress and her wolf. Was Ruby too late?

 

Cold panic claws at his chest as he brushes his way through the undergrowth. The familiar shiver of magic bending reality travels along his spine and halts his panicked rush forward. Gold steadies himself against the trunk of a large tree and peeks through the foliage, searching for the spell caster. He finds her near the opposite edge of the road, cupping Belle's face in her hands, lost in deep concentration.

 

Belle! A wave of warmth courses through him, brushing up against the darkness infecting his heart. His beautiful, Belle. A smile blooms over his face and softens the deep wrinkles around his eyes.

 

Elation quickly gives way to confusion. What's going on? What is Regina doing here? More importantly, what is she doing to Belle? Gold squints as he studies the flow of energy through Regina into Belle. A cry of fury lurches from his chest when he recognises the spell and everything becomes clear. A memory weaving spell. Regina is weaving new memories into Belle's mind. He can almost feel Belle's love for him bleed out as the new memories interlace with the old.

 

No! Belle belongs to him! He won't let anyone take her from him! He attacks without thinking, but even though the attack is unplanned, it is flawless.

 

Belle goes limp and falls forward, succumbing to Gold's sleeping spell instantly. Regina, dazed and drained from weaving the memory spell, reaches out to catch Belle when Gold's magic plucks her away from Belle and hurls her through the air in a wide arc. Her body crunches into the passenger-side door of Gold's Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham d'Elegance and crumples to the ground. A fond grin twists Gold's lips when Belle curls up on her side, snoring softly. The grin evolves into a chilling smirk when the wolf girl howls Regina's name and runs towards the car. He shifts his focus to the young sorceress. Clear blue eyes zone in on Gold's hiding spot and an array of sharp icicles whistles through the leaves, slicing through pink swirls and crunching into the bark of a tree Gold was leaning against only moments ago.

 

Ruby has only managed five strides in Regina's direction before Gold reappears. He revels in the absolute horror in those large green orbs when his hand slivers though the dissipating cloud of pink smoke and claws through soft flesh, ripping Regina's heart from her chest with a sickening liquid thunk. His fingers curl around the pulsing heart, drawing an anguished whimper from his former student. Ruby's relief hearing her friend is still alive fades when Gold squeezes Regina's heart even tighter, nails digging into enchanted flesh. He waits for Regina to stop screaming before he addresses the young sorceress and her wolf.

 

"She has such a lovely voice, don't you think dearies?” Gold cackles, squeezing the heart rhythmically whilst waving his other like the conductor of a symphony. All the blood drains from Ruby's face. Regina's painful cries become one drawn out groan. "I could listen to it all day long." Gold teases in a sing-song voice, but the warning is clear.

 

Elsa hesitates, her stormy eyes flowing from Gold, to the heart in his hand, and down to Regina before settling on Ruby. Ruby's eyes are glued to Regina and she seems oblivious to anything but the rise and fall of Regina's chest as she breathes. Elsa's hands drop to her side. She gives a stiff nod of her head and folds her hands together. Gold jerks his head in Ruby's direction and gestures to a spot on the road a few feet away. Elsa approaches cautiously, her eyes never leaving Gold's as she gently wraps her arms around Ruby's waist and leads the werewolf to the designated spot.

 

Gold's feels the skin stretch over his face in a smile that's all teeth when the mutt sends him a venomous look. He can almost taste the wolf's rage and frustration. He tilts his head mockingly and scratches a fingernail over Regina's heart. Regina's whimper is uncensored and the indignity of it gratifies him almost as much as her pain does, but nothing causes him more joy than the utter helplessness in the large eyes of this mongrel who stole a part of his wife's heart from him.

 

The film of madness lifts momentarily at the thought of Belle. She's still under the spell - head resting on her arm, mumbling in her sleep. Probably snippets from plays or poems, Gold muses fondly. The darkness recoils when Gold's love for his wife settles against his heart and he finds his focus drawn back to the beating heart in the palm of his hand. He waves his hand through the air as if pushing aside any pesky sentimental weaknesses and a faint buzz fills the air as the magic settles.

 

"Not that I don't want to trust you, but..." Gold slithers closer until he's almost nose to nose with the the wolf-girl frozen in Elsa's embrace, trapped in his immobilisation spell. Gold rolls his shoulders. "Well, you know what they say about a wolf in sheep's clothing." He quips, running a finger along the plunging neckline of Ruby's woollen sweater. The tip of his tongue scrapes over his lips, mocking Elsa as her cold eyes rage at the violation. A weak waft of magic sighs in his direction but fades into nothing but a soft breeze against his skin. Gold turns, watching Regina slowly push herself upright with one arm, keeping the other tucked against her chest. She coughs weakly, clutching at her much abused ribs before rising to her feet.

 

"Don't touch her!" Regina wheezes forcefully. Mirth ripples through his muddy brown eyes as his fingers flex around her heart. Regina's knees fold out under her and her jaw muscles clench in a vain effort at stifling the anguished moan that steals across her lips. She stumbles and leans against the car. A few liquid coughs punch through her ribcage.

 

"Jealous, dearie?" Gold teases. "Want me touching you instead?" He leers, caressing her heart with the pad of his thumb. Gold watches with gleeful fascination as Regina's skin turns a rather unique shade of greyish green. Another cough gurgles through her chest. With a smirk, he studies the organ in his hand, following the lazy circling of his thumb until it pauses above a small sliver of pure white light pulsing with every beat of her heart. "Ah, but what would Miss Swan have to say about that?"

 

"Your mother would be so disappointed." Gold continues, irritated by Regina's lack of response. Her mother has always been a painful topic for Regina, and the old pain and resignation in Regina's emotive eyes is like an opiate to his darkness. He feigns a parental shake of the head. "Love is weakness."

 

"It's not love." Regina wheezes, her breathing laboured and obviously painful.

 

Gold struggles with his own breathing when he erupts into a fit of unbridled, euphoric laughter. His dry cackling hacks through Regina's pain like a blunt machete. Gold slaps his knees and sucks in a few gulps of air as the laughing fit splutters to an end.

 

"Oh, but it is." Gold corrects, patting his aching stomach muscles. "I must admit, it has been quite amusing watching the two of you dancing circles around each other. The Hero who doesn't believe in Happy Endings, and the Villain who doesn't believe she deserves one."

 

"It isn't love!" Regina repeats, anger and frustration boiling over. "Besides, what difference does it make how she feels?" How she feels. Gold smirks at the slip. Regina purses her lips.

 

"Here I thought she wasn't the bright one." Gold chortles, ignoring Regina's question. "I think you would be quite surprised at what I found when I rifled through her complicated little brain."

 

"Bastard!"

 

Regina's dark eyes burn with fury when he mentions his unwanted invasion of the Savior's most private thoughts, dreams and memories. Another, even weaker whisp of magic ruffles the air around his throat. Gold’s left hand scratches at the slight tickle while his right hand tightens around Regina's heart. A hoarse, harrowed groan escapes her clenched jaw and she slides down the side of the car as her legs give out under her.

 

“By now, you must realise that your body is too damaged to use your magic efficiently. Any protection spells you’ve cast will be weak if not broken, unable to keep drawing enough energy from your life force while it struggles to keep you conscious. You can't protect her any more. As a matter of fact, you're going to help me...”

 

“I would rather die!”

 

“Oh, I know, dearie.” Gold chortles gleefully, clenching his claws around her heart, dangerously close to crushing it. He waits for her screams to die down & allows Regina a few moments to pull a few crackling gasps of air into her lungs before he continues. “And maybe you will.”

 

“Then do it!” Regina taunts him, wiping a few specs of blood from the corner of her mouth.

 

"So impatient!" Gold teases. His thumb resumes its lazy circles, fondling her heart. "Soon." Gold promises in a sinister tone. "But not before I use _this_ ," Gold bounces her heart in the palm of his hand, "to find your precious Emma," Gold bears his teeth in a sadistic smile, "and crush her."

 

Regina roars and tries to stand up. Gold's magic plucks her into the air and he smirks when she fails to still the shivers of terror rippling through her as the familiar magical restraints wrap around her and slowly pull tighter and tighter.

 

"Let's play your mother's old counting game, shall we?" Gold giggles ghoulishly. A piercing scream rips out of Regina's chest.

 

"One." Gold counts out loud at the first snap of a cracking rib. Regina whimpers and sucks in a few shallow crackling gulps of oxygen.

 

"Two." A guttural moan rasps through her chest and her shallow breathing turns to panicked hyperventilating as her lungs struggle to expand against the constricting leather.

 

"Three." A last tormented whimper bleeds from her lips before her body goes limp as the pain draws her over the brink of consciousness.

 

Gold clicks his tongue disapprovingly. The restraints disappear with a wave of his hand and Regina crumbles to the ground. He watches the slight rise and fall of her chest dispassionately before his eyes latch on to the glowing light pulsing inside Regina's heart.

 

"The most powerful magic of all." Gold muses, absentmindedly running his thumb over the tiny sliver. He tilts his head to the left and concentrates.

 

"I found you." Gold cackles, caressing the little sliver one more time before folding spacetime and plucking the Savior from her hospital bed.

 

***

 

She's dreaming of ice cream and apple pie and Regina's eyes when she smiles when Emma feels a slight tug against her tank top.

 

"F...v...mor...min..ts...Sn..w." She mumbles into her pillow, clinging to edges of her dream.

 

There's a more insistent tug. Emma loses her grasp on her dream and slowly becomes more lucid. She shivers when she recognises the familiar brush of Regina's magic against hers. Hungry. Urgent. Like the lust in Regina's eyes before they...

 

There's another lick of Regina's magic inside her breast and Emma moans; her magic gushing out, welcoming the intrusion and reaching out for Regina - desperate to feel more, to touch and explore.

 

Regina's deep moan when Emma's magic enters her, vibrates through every nerve ending of her consciousness, and Emma's magic floods out; drenching the air between them with her spiritual essence. Regina's magic pulses and contracts around hers, pulling her deeper inside her and guiding her to where she needs her most.

 

Regina's muscles tense while Emma's magic laps at the abused flesh until the tang of blood and pain fades and all that's left is pure Regina. Regina sighs and and her body sags into the bed. Whole, healed and completely saturated with Emma's essence. Emma can still taste her through her magic. It’s intoxicating. Emma's magic melts against Regina's and snuggles against the tendril that connects their hearts.

 

Together, they drift to sleep and Emma dreams of home and family and the wrinkles around her eyes when Regina smiles.

 

***

 

Then the nightmares come.

 

Broken images - Belle curled up near the orange line of the town border. Ruby, trapped as a coarse finger scrapes down the swell of her breast. Elsa’s powerless blue eyes. Regina cradling her empty chest. A heart in the palm of Gold’s hand. The sharp snap of breaking ribs. And pain. Excruciating pain.

 

"Regina!"

 

Emma’s frantic eyes search the...hospital room? Where’s Regina? Emma gasps when she feels something dark and sinister brush against the anchor of Regina’s connection to her heart. Her body starts to tingle as her molecules bend and stretch and pull her towards...Gold.

 

Emma focuses and pulls against the magic, but still feels herself fall through. She clenches her jaw against the rising nausea and summons her own. She tries to recall the strange interference she used to quell Gold’s power and her magic starts to hum. The moment she feels solid ground underneath her feet, she rolls away and sends out a powerful pulse of that humming interference. Whatever spell Gold threw at her, falls flat into nothing more than a slight breeze of air through her curls. She utilises his momentary shock to mould his cage. Her hands thrum with energy as she tries to cuff the unique frequency of Gold’s magic. A satisfied smirk pulls at the corner of her lips.

 

Gotcha!

 

“Emma, stop!” Elsa’s warning echoes through the hum of magic. “He’s killing her!”

 

Emma twists, her eyes skimming over Ruby who's frantically yelling into her phone, before they settle on Elsa. Elsa is staring at Emma with wide blue eyes, hands raised in the universal gesture of surrender. Emma frowns and flexes her hold on Gold’s power. She hears him groan when she tightens her hold to bursting point.

 

But...?

 

"I don't need magic to crush her heart, dearie." Gold grunts, answering Emma's unspoken question.

 

Emma slowly turns back. Her eyes drop to the glowing black and red heart clasped in his bony fingers. An oily grin seeps over his face and Emma shudders when he rubs the pad of his thumb over a bright spot on Regina's heart and she can feel his filthy caress mirrored against her own.

 

Emma relaxes her hold on Gold's magic but doesn't release him. Eyes never leaving Gold's, she starts moving in a strange arc, stepping backwards and to the side. Gold watches her little side-step with amusement and they move together in a strange kind of dance until Emma has a clear view of Gold on her right, and Elsa and Ruby next to the car on her left.

 

Emma stares at Gold. He smirks and glances at Elsa and Ruby. When a flash of sadistic glee passes through those murky brown eyes, Emma glances in the same direction, following his gaze. Ruby is kneeling on the ground, wearing a look of pure anguish as she pulls Regina's small, broken, unconscious body into her lap.

 

Her eyes snap back to the heart in Gold's hand. It's still beating...barely.

 

Gold's skin stretches over his cheeks, exposing his crooked teeth.

 

"Let's make a deal, shall we?"

 

***


	23. Running Out Of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dark, messy and emotional chapter. Please wait until I've finished the last chapter before you decide to hate me.
> 
> Warnings: Major character death and violence.

***

 

Belle wakes with the most excruciating headache she's ever had. Her brain throbs against her skull. She can feel Regina's memories mix and meld with hers and Belle wraps her hands around her head in an attempt to centre herself. Thousands of new images, smells, sounds and emotions whirl through her mind. Trying to focus on any of it makes Belle motion sick, so she concentrates on basic movements, rather than thinking.

 

"Ungh." Belle groans and pushes herself up. Her eyes blink open. The world tilts and spins and Belle squeezes them shut and fights the rising nausea. Her ears are ringing, so she can't be sure, but she thinks she hears someone yelling and a strange pulsing sound. It seems vaguely familiar, but she can't quite remember what's so familiar about it.

 

Everything starts balancing out and slowly the new memories settle. Belle still feels positively green, but at least nothing is spinning anymore. She slowly opens her eyes.

 

Again, what she sees is vaguely familiar. Vaguely, because even though she has never been subjected to anything so vile, a part of her now remembers how it feels to have your heart wrenched from your body. How it aches and bruises with every squeeze. The heightened sensitivity the enchantment gives the glowing flesh. How the lightest touch feels like a viscous eel slithering through your soul. The pain. The fear. The utter powerlessness. She remembers, because Regina remembers.

 

Somehow, the spell has gone terribly wrong.

 

Belle asked for the truth. The truth behind every lie he ever told her. Of every time he deceived her. "Real" memories of what actually happened, rather than what he wanted her to believe. Belle thought if she knew the real Rumpel, she would feel...different about him.

 

Regina is one of the few people who knows the darker side of Rumpel, so most of the new memories would be moulded from Regina's own experiences. Or, at least, that's how Ruby explained it.

 

That part of it seems to have gone according to plan. She does have memories of her and Rumpel (which _seem_ real, but she is certain are the newly implanted ones), but she also has memories she _knows_ are real. Of Regina and Rumpel. The real Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One. Regina's unmoulded memories. So vivid and raw and...far too personal. Memories, she is certain, Regina never meant to share. Horrible, unspeakable things.

 

Belle gags as the bile forces its way out of her twisted innards. Spasm after spasm as her insides keep trying to purge her of this...intimate knowledge of his darkness, but even after there is nothing left to purge and she's hacking dry air, she can't escape it. There is too much of Regina in her now.

 

Wild blue eyes blink through moisture and stare at the Dark One, standing with his back to her, holding Regina's heart in his hands...and she does feel different. Instead of unconditional love, she feels their debilitating fear. Hers and Regina's.

 

Belle watches nervously when Gold rolls Regina's heart into his left hand, reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket with his right, and pulls out a vial of clear blue liquid.

 

“I found a potion which will bind your magic and eliminate any potential threat to mine." Gold holds out the potion to Emma. "But you have to drink it willingly. I can’t force you."

 

"How does it work?" Emma queries, voice dripping with distrust.

 

"This potion interacts with Love, encasing it - almost like a kind of binding spell. You'll still be able to feel Love, but it will be...muted. Since Love is the source of your power and this will prevent you from fully accessing it, you won't be able to summon your magic."

 

Belle hears Emma huff.

 

"My deal is simple: drink the potion and Regina's heart is yours."

 

Suspicion creeps up Belle's spine. Rumpel's deals are never that simple. He toys with words like he toys with people. He could crush the heart and give Emma the ashes and it would still count as keeping his part of the deal. He could even be referring to the heart as a symbol of romantic love. The wording is too vague.

 

No, this deal is not the answer. Belle has to find another way to get the heart back. She focuses on the heart and what she hears makes her blood run cold. They're running out of time. Her eyes cling to the heart, desperately willing it to keep beating.

 

"Please." she whispers.

 

***

 

"Emma. No." Regina coughs.

 

"Regina." Ruby sobs with relief and starts gathering Regina into her arms. Regina winces.

 

"Sorry!"

 

Regina rolls her eyes. The gesture fills Ruby with hope. It's so...Regina. They haven't lost her.

 

 _Yet_ , a part of her adds as the smell of blood scrapes up her nostrils. Too much blood. Filling Regina's right lung. Seeping through her chest cavity. Ruby shuts her eyes.

 

Yet.

 

Ruby feels soft skin nuzzle her chin and a weak tug. She drops her chin and looks down. Ruby's fears must be written all over her face, because Regina's brown eyes grow impossibly soft. She cups Ruby's quivering chin and those warm eyes say things Ruby doesn't want to hear.

 

"Help me up?" Regina wheezes. The words leave her cold. They sound too much like goodbye. Ruby lowers her eyes and nods, not able to find her voice.

 

Ruby tries to be as gentle as possible, but Regina sucks in a sharp, shallow breath when Ruby tucks Regina's arm around her neck. Ruby freezes. A light pat on her shoulder encourages her to keep moving. She covers the hand on her shoulder with her own and wraps her arm around Regina's waist.

 

Gold's voice oozes through the eery silence, taunting Emma with the terms of his bargain. Emma clenches her jaw and huffs between pauses but Ruby doesn't know if she's really listening to Gold. Her attention seems riveted to the brunette in Ruby's arms.

 

Gradually, Ruby pulls them upright, cradling Regina against her chest. Ruby stifles a sob when she realises how much of Regina's weight she's carrying. Regina's fingers squeeze her shoulder. Emma watches their slow journey to their feet with hawk eyes. Sharp, hazel eyes that now cling to Ruby more desperately than Regina does. Eyes that see. Eyes that understand, but still hope.

 

Yet.

 

They're running out of time.

 

"Elsa." Regina breathes. Elsa and Ruby share a meaningful look at the tone of Regina's voice. Not because it's so weak, but because it's so calm. Too calm. Regina tugs Elsa's arm and pulls her close enough to whisper into her ear.

 

"Use your magic. End this once and for all." Elsa pulls herself free. She shakes her head almost violently, not meeting Regina's intent stare.

 

"No." Elsa's reply is so soft even Ruby struggles to hear her. Your heart...it would kill you too."

 

"We both know he'll kill me anyway." Ruby's heart clenches and she instinctively pulls Regina closer. Regina hisses and coughs painfully.

 

"Sorry." Ruby mumbles, mortified at causing Regina more pain. Regina hums weakly and presses her cheek against Ruby's chest.

 

"Maybe he already has." Regina mutters into the soft wool of Ruby's sweater.

 

"No." Ruby's voice breaks.

 

"Let's not pretend, dear. We can all hear it. I can taste it. You must smell it. You _know_." Regina whispers.

 

Internal bleeding. Lungs drowning in blood.

 

No. Not yet.

 

"Emma can still heal you."

 

"Emma is using all her energy to contain his magic." Regina refutes. "The second she lets go, we all die."

 

"No time to waste, dearie." Gold lilts in the background. "Do we have a deal?"

 

Ruby's head snaps up. Emma is still staring at them with burning eyes. Ruby can see the answer in Emma's eyes. Everyone can. None of them notice Belle moving closer, eyes fixed on Regina's heart.

 

Regina reaches out and takes Elsa's hand. Elsa stares down at their joined hands. Her chest is heaving with suppressed sobs. Regina let's go, reaching up and guiding Elsa's chin up with two fingers.

 

"Please."

 

Elsa bows her head in silent acquiesce. Tears stream down her cheeks.

 

"I'll miss wrestling with you, Miss Lucas." Regina mumbles hoarsely, snuggling against Ruby's chest.

 

"Tell Henry I love him. Tell Miss Swan...tell Emma I found my Happy Ending." Regina's voice cracks.

 

Ruby can't speak, can't breathe past the pain. She's never been good with goodbyes. So she kisses the top of Regina's head and wraps her in her arms and holds on while she can.

 

There's a collective gasp when Emma takes the vial and removes the cork stop. There is no doubt in Ruby's mind that the moment Emma loses her magic and Gold's power is freed, they'll all die. The grin on Gold's face reminds Ruby of a laughing skeleton.

 

She meets Elsa's penetrating stare, her own expression mirrored in those clouded blue eyes. Elsa blinks and then even time seems to freeze. The moisture in the air crystallises into perfect snowflakes that hover around their faces.

 

Elsa breaks eye contact and time lurches forward into pure chaos. There's ice and magic and yelling and gunshots and arrows whistling through the air and a dull thud and a gasping gurgling last breath before the Silence. Thick, unnatural, dead silence.

 

A bloodcurdling scream brings everything back into focus. Ruby blinks at all the pairs of eyes staring at her. No. Staring at Regina. Ruby is still clutching Regina's limp body against her chest. Ruby looks down at the woman in her arms. Her knees fold out under her and she stumbles to the ground.

 

"Regina." Ruby whispers, more broken than the woman she holds against her heart.

 

***

 

The blur of six figures in the distance slowly grows and comes into focus as they speed towards the town line. The wheels of the Police Cruiser tear over the bitumen but despite their high velocity, Snow feels like they're crawling. Her brows pull together in a frustrated scowl as she squints at the six people in the distance.

 

It isn't hard to identify most of them - bright red cloak, shimmering blue dress and skin tight jeans with a white tank top and red leather jacket.

 

Elsa is standing next to Ruby, who's cradling someone in her arms...Regina. Emma and Gold are roughly 5 metres further up the road, in what appears to be some kind of stand off. Neither of them seem aware of Belle.

 

Faces and objects gradually become clearer the closer they get. Emma is rolling a glass vial between her fingers, staring intently at Ruby holding Regina. Belle is sneaking up behind Gold, who is standing with his back to her, facing Emma and holding out...a heart? Yes, a heart, balanced on the palm of his hand.

 

David's knuckles flex around the steering wheel. He glances in the rear view mirror and signals the ambulance following close behind them before slamming his foot down on the brake pedal.

 

Chaos ensues.

 

There's a blast of magic from Elsa, which breathes past Gold when the momentum from Belle's sudden assault has him stumbling forward a few steps. Belle tucks the heart now sheltered in her hand against her chest. Moving with surprising speed and agility, she keeps surging forward, knocking the vial out of Emma's hand. Belle wraps her free hand around Emma's bicep and tugs, and Emma follows her as she sprints towards Ruby. Gold blinks at his empty fingertips.

 

The Police Cruiser finally shudders to a stop and Snow leaps out, bow in hand. She watches with horror as Gold pulls a large silver revolver from a hidden shoulder holster and fires off a shot. Her arrow whistles as it flies through the air.

 

Gold tilts his head at a strange angle, a look of absolute disbelief on his face as he stares down at the dropped gun and notices the arrow piercing his hand. His eyes lock with Snow's. Her stance is clear: another arrow notched, bow string taut, eyes focused on her target - a final warning.

 

Rage replaces any semblance of sanity and Gold growls and reaches for the revolver. There is a loud twang and a sickening thud. Gold gasps and claws at the arrow buried in his chest. A few strangled breaths rasp through his lungs before his lifeless body drops to ground and an eerie silence settles over the forest.

 

Snow and David cautiously approach the body sprawled on the ground. David kicks the gun away and Snow crouches down, studying the protruding arrow before leaning over Gold's lifeless body to check for a pulse.

 

"Is he dead?"

 

Snow meets David's questioning pale eyes and nods.

 

No pulse.

 

Elsa, Emma and Belle stare at the heart in Belle's hand. There's a faint pulse of light through the sliver of Emma's magic tucked against Regina's heart, but no heartbeat.

 

"Regina! No!"

 

Emma's heart wrenching, guttural scream curdles the silence. She crumples to her knees in front of Ruby. The hand clutching her chest drops and reaches out to cup Regina's face. There's a faint shimmer of healing magic. It pulses for a few moments before it fades altogether.

 

A painful moan gurgles through Emma's chest. The hand cupping Regina's face goes limp, leaving a trail of blood along Regina's cheek. It's only when Emma topples sidewards that Snow notices the steady trickle of blood down Emma's red leather jacket and the dark stain expanding down her jeans.

 

"Help!" Snow yells at the paramedics still clambering out of the ambulance. "She's been shot!" David and Snow rush to Emma's side.

 

"No." David gasps as his hand squelches over the leather jacket to cover the gaping wound in her chest.

 

 _Light, be merciful!_ Snow prays.

 

***

 

The paramedics work frantically, yelling instructions at each other. Their movements are swift and confident, but there is an urgency in their expressions which betrays their calm facade. Elsa breathes a silent prayer for Emma.

 

Her gaze gravitates back to Ruby. Grief cuts through Elsa. Just like Ruby, Regina awakened something in her she hasn't felt since she lost Anna. More accustomed to surpressing emotions, Elsa is not quite sure how to deal with the agony gnawing at her soul everytime she looks down at Regina. She can't bear to think of her. Or look at...

 

No, it doesn't feel real. It can't be real.

 

Ruby’s empty eyes drift up and seem to look through Elsa before they waft down again to settle on the still figure in her arms. Elsa wrings her hands helplessly. She desperately wants console Ruby, but she doesn't know how when she can't even deal with this herself. She's tried, but the only person Ruby has allowed near her and Regina, is Berlioz, one of the paramedics. Ruby watched him with feverish desperation as he examined Regina. After he shook his head at her sadly, Ruby retreated into herself. Berlioz tried to coax Ruby into letting Regina go so they could place her in the back of the ambulance, but Ruby mumbled brokenly that she already has and pulled Regina even closer to her chest.

 

Perhaps...Elsa breathes through the sudden pain in her chest. Perhaps, the girl will be able to help Ruby.

 

Elsa streels past Snow and David, clinging to each other as they watch the paramedics struggle to save their daughter. They share the same feverish desperation that she saw in Ruby earlier. Elsa approaches Belle but stops short when Belle looks up at her with vacant, unfocused blue eyes.

 

"This is my fault." The self-loathing in Belle's voice sends chills up Elsa's spine. Belle's lifeless eyes drop to the heart still resting on her palm.

 

"I did this." Belle whispers.

 

Elsa wrings her hands. She doesn't know what to say.

 

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" The third paramedic calls out. He reaches for the AED and starts applying the electrode pads to Emma's chest, while the other paramedic performs CPR. Snow wails and David struggles to keep them both upright. To hold them together. To keep them from falling apart.

 

It doesn't feel real. It can't be real.

 

"Stop CPR, do not touch patient, analysing." The AED prompts in a mechanical tone.

 

"Clear." The paramedic orders and they both sit back, careful not to touch Emma.

 

"Shock advised." The AED informs them.

 

"CLEAR!" The paramedic repeats and presses a button on the AED.

 

There's a loud gasp from Belle. Her shocked blue eyes linger on the soft glow in the sliver of Emma's magic snuggled against Regina's heart, before they latch on to the paramedics who have continued performing CPR.

 

"Stop CPR, analysing" the AED drones, and the paramedics stand clear while the machine runs another analysis. There's a "shock is advised" and the paramedic shouts "CLEAR!" and presses the button on the AED.

 

This time Ruby and Belle gasp simultaneously as the sliver on Regina's heart glows a radiant white before the heart thuds and starts beating again. A strange, strangled croak rips through Ruby's throat. She reaches out and runs her fingers along Regina's jawline. Regina's head twitches in Ruby's lap.

 

Ruby cries out for Berlioz and the ambulance driver runs over and kneels in front of Regina, checking her vitals. He waves over Elsa and Belle. Belle carefully places Regina's beating heart in Ruby's hands. Berlioz barks out instructions and Elsa and Belle rush past David and Snow towards the ambulance. Elsa wants to join Snow and David when they cry tears of hope as they watch the paramedics lift their daughter onto a stretcher and wheel her to the ambulance. Belle and Elsa return wheeling the second stretcher, with a few supplies and a cylinder stacked on top. Berlioz grabs the supplies and fits an oxygen mask over Regina's mouth. After a few adjustments, Belle and the ambulance driver lift Regina on to the stretcher and rush her back to the ambulance.

 

Snow and David are half-way to the Police Cruiser before Ruby yells at them to wait. They all stumble into the cruiser and the wheels squeal against the bitumen as they launch after the ambulance carrying their loved ones.

 

It doesn't feel real. Regina's heart is beating. Regina is alive! It doesn't feel real. But it is, Elsa smiles, listening to the soft thrum of Regina's heart in Ruby's hands.

 

Nobody spares a second thought for the body sprawled on the bitumen, arrow pointing at the rising moon.

 

***


	24. Staking A Claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be the last chapter, but life and writers block seem to have other plans, so I am breaking the ending up into shorter chapters. I hope you don't mind. Any comments, advice or constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks for bearing with me.
> 
> Belle's quote is from Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" - Act 2, Scene 1.
> 
> In the end, it all goes back to the beginning.

***

 

The loud tick-tock of the clock hanging just above the nearby nurses station drips through the silence. Ruby scowls at the clock. They’ve only been here 42 minutes but it feels like forever. David brushes by her chair for the umpteenth time, obscuring her view of the clock. He's been walking circles around the waiting area since Emma and Regina were wheeled off to surgery with Whale and Blue still arguing while they followed the gurneys through the swinging doors.

 

Snow, on the other hand, hasn't moved at all. She's standing just outside the doors that swallowed her daughter and Regina, clutching her yellow cardigan around her chest and staring off into space while that stupid, loud clock just ticks and ticks. Ruby tries to block out the clock and Snow's eyes and David's circling footsteps and focuses on the strong, steady beat of the heart in her hands.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” A soft voice comments at her elbow. Belle hovers there for a while before she takes a seat next to Ruby.

 

Ruby doesn't answer. Her fingers trace the swirls of vibrant red through obsidian black. Beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. Like the woman it belongs to.

 

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

 

The clock ticks quite a few times before Ruby looks up at Belle.

 

"I'm so sorry. For everything." Belle bows her head. Her breath hitches when Ruby's fingers wrap around hers.

 

"I know...I'm sorry too. About Gold." Ruby's words are strained, but sincere. Everyone hated Gold, but Belle loved him more than anything. A sad shadow of a smile falls across Belle's mouth.

 

"I know."

 

They both stare at their clasped hands for several ticks of the obnoxiously loud clock. Belle scowls at the clock as if noticing it for the first time. She pulls her hand free with a light tug and wipes away the tears spilling down her chin. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip and she plucks at a piece of unravelling thread at the hem of her shirt.

 

"Where's Elsa?"

 

The accent Ruby always teases Belle about adds a strange quality to Elsa’s name. Ruby looks up, her eyes searching the waiting area before they settle on Belle again.

 

"I don't know.” Ruby hunches forward and studies the little sliver of light against Regina's heart. When she looks up, Belle is staring at her expectantly.

 

“I don’t know, Belle. Things were a bit crazy with Whale not wanting Blue in the theatre and ranting about science being more powerful than magic, and Blue spouting that nonsense about fairy magic having no effect on evil and how she wouldn't be able to heal the Evil Queen." Ruby's eyes flash yellow as her rage boils to the surface at the memory. She takes more than a few calming breaths. "I was still trying to calm down after you pulled me off Blue when you left to talk to Whale and then Elsa was there and I was still so angry so I told her I needed a minute."

 

Belle keeps staring at Ruby. Ruby frowns when Belle's hand does a funny little tumble, gesturing for her to continue. She shrugs again.

 

“She left?”

 

Ruby nods.

 

Belle sighs and rubs her hand over her eyes.

 

“What did you say, exactly?” Belle mumbles into her wrist. Ruby’s brow wrinkles. She tugs at her cloak and scratches the tip of her nose.

 

“Um, I think it was something along the lines of: _Are you fu….uh, are you kidding me? This is too much! I can’t even breathe at the moment, I’m so...Please don’t touch me. Not now. I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you.”_

 

“Oh, Ruby.” Belle scolds gently. “Please tell me you didn’t just stand there and watch her leave.”

 

Ruby tries to blink away her confusion.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You really can be an idiot sometimes, you know that?” Belle’s voice is kinder than her words. More than kind, really. Fond. Adoring.

 

Ruby stares at Belle like she’s grown a third head, nevermind a second. Belle’s head tilts back and she squints at the bright fluorescent lights overhead.

 

 _“If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark.”_ Belle mutters under her breath and scrapes her fingertips over her eyebrows. Her hands smooth over her expression a few times until it resembles something calm.

 

“Do you love her?”

 

Ruby blushes deep crimson and ducks her head. Her attention becomes riveted to a loose thread on the cuff of her sweater. After a few clumsy tugs, it starts unravelling.

 

“I don’t see what that has to do…” Ruby mumbles at the thread. Belle interrupts with an exasperated sigh. She reaches out and gently cups Ruby’s chin, tilting it up until Ruby looks at her.

 

“Do you love her, Ruby?” Belle’s blue eyes simmer. Ruby finds herself trapped under the heat of Belle’s gaze. She can’t speak. She doesn’t have to. Belle hides her eyes behind her eyelids and leans forward until their foreheads touch.

 

“Then you have to find her, Ruby.” Belle opens her eyes and watches the confusion roll in waves over Ruby’s face.

 

“Think, silly wolf. I haven’t been very subtle about my feelings for you after my own epiphany.” Belle’s fingertips smooth over Ruby’s wrinkled brow. “I’ve known you for years, and even I wasn’t sure whether you returned my feelings or not. When you came to the town border to stop me, I thought maybe you...well…” Belle’s fingertips trace Ruby’s clenched jaw muscles. Ruby’s chin drops.

 

“I don’t. Not that way.” Ruby whispers into Belle’s palm.

 

“I know.” Belle’s hand slides down and she leans back. “But she doesn’t.”

 

Ruby’s head snaps up.

 

“But…” The words die on her lips. Ruby’s eyes grow wide. She jumps up and scans the waiting area with wild eyes. Belle reaches out and wraps her fingers around the heart in Ruby’s right hand. Ruby grows pale when she realises she’s squeezing it. She relaxes her hold and rolls their hands until it’s nestled in Belle’s palm. David brushes past them causing Ruby to stumble backwards. Ruby scowls at David and the clock and the Snow statue near the swinging doors. Her green eyes lock on to the green EXIT sign.

 

“Go.” Belle whispers.

 

Ruby’s wild eyes grow soft. Belle’s breath hitches when Ruby’s fingertips graze her cheeks, wiping away a few stray tears. With a sad, apologetic smile, Ruby leans over and kisses the tip of Belle's nose before she runs towards the main exit.

 

***

 

Ruby leans against the tree, her fingers running over the dark bark and pausing to pull a small shred of blue fabric free. She circles the tree before raising her chin and gazing at the clearing in the distance. Her face perks up when she catches a glimpse of a shimmering blue dress sweeping over a thin layer of white as Elsa stumbles through the snow aimlessly.

 

“Elsa.”

 

Ruby’s cold breath moulds around her lover’s name. Green eyes track Elsa’s slow progress. Ruby approaches the blonde cautiously. Her heart breaks when she notices a glint of moisture on the fair blonde’s cheeks. Throwing caution to the wind, Ruby rushes forward and reaches for Elsa. Ruby’s eyes grow wide when she registers the familiar sound of a solid block of ice whistling through the air. It crunches into her chest, punching the air out of her lungs. Ruby crumples to the ground and her world goes dark.

 

“Ruby? Spirits, what have I done? Ruby?” A broken voice whispers against Ruby’s temple. Ruby breathes against the tightness in her lungs and opens her eyes. She’s cradled in soft arms, nose nestled against heaving round pillows of flesh.

 

“I can’t believe you threw a block of ice at me.” Ruby mumbles into Elsa’s bosom. “Again!” Elsa gasps and her breasts bulge around Ruby’s cheeks as she tightens her arms around Ruby.

 

“Ruby.” Elsa chokes out. Ruby feels a soft kiss against the crown of her head. She sighs and takes a deep breath, flooding her senses with Elsa’s unique scent. Ruby’s lips brush against the exposed half-moon of Elsa’s breast. She feels Elsa’s muscles tense before the arms around her withdraw and a hand presses against her collarbone. Elsa separates them with a gentle push. She scoots backwards and prods the thin layer of snow at her feet with delicate fingers.

 

“You gave me a fright. I thought I was alone.” Elsa mutters into the ground. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Elsa’s eyes focus everywhere but on Ruby. “I’m sorry.” Elsa is back on her feet, walking away from Ruby before Ruby has time to formulate a response.

 

“Elsa?”

 

Ruby pushes herself up on wobbly legs and runs after Elsa. She reaches out and wraps her fingers around Elsa’s wrist.

 

“Elsa, wait...oh eeesh!”

 

Ruby yelps when the move catches Elsa off balance and they both stumble sidewards and Elsa breaks Ruby’s fall with a soft ‘ooof’. Their bodies fall flush together and Ruby becomes painfully aware of the thigh pressing against her core. Ruby stares down at the petite sorceress with lust clouded eyes. Elsa’s chest heaves and Ruby’s throat goes dry when she feels stiffening peaks press into the soft wool of her sweater.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Ruby husks. Elsa’s answering smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

“Perhaps it would be best if we stopped meeting altogether.” Elsa whispers after a heavy silence. Her breathing grows uneven as she fights against the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

 

“Elsa, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I never meant…”

 

Ruby’s voice fades when two trembling fingers press against her lips. Elsa’s eyes follow her fingers as they slowly pull away and flutter down to the junction of Ruby’s neck and shoulder to trace the edges of a love bite she left on Ruby when they...

 

“It's not your fault, little wolf.” Elsa laments. "I saw love where there was only lust." Elsa’s fingertips caress the bruised skin and come to rest against Ruby’s pulse point. Her blue eyes shimmer vulnerably. “I make no claim on your affections.”

 

Ruby’s eyes flash yellow. A fierce snarl rips through her chest. She pins Elsa’s arms to the ground and crashes their lips together in a possessive kiss, biting down on Elsa’s bottom lip until she tastes blood. Elsa whimpers while Ruby’s tongue stakes its claim over every inch of Elsa’s mouth until their lungs start burning from lack of air. Ruby pulls away and her yellow eyes glow dangerously as she stares down at Elsa.

 

“You may not want to stake a claim, but I am yours and you are mine!” Ruby growls. "Only lust?! How can you say that? I love you!" Elsa just stares up at Ruby; chest heaving, blue eyes wide with lust-blown pupils but still cautious and very confused.

 

"But Belle..."

 

Ruby silences her with another urgent kiss.

 

"I love you." Ruby whispers against Elsa's lips. Ruby keeps waiting for Elsa to say those three words back, but Elsa simply stares at Ruby with impossibly large eyes. Ruby doesn't know what to make of Elsa's current expression. She swallows her rising insecurity.

 

"I've known Belle for years and she's my best friend. I never knew that she...well, that she...uh, I don't think she did either." Ruby rambles nervously. "I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I wasn't thinking how it might look. I mean I love her, but not that way. I just, she's kind of like my little sister and I..."

 

Soft lips wrap around hers, putting an end to her verbal diarrhea. A tentative tongue brushes against Ruby's lower lip and Elsa purrs contentedly when Ruby's tongue curls around hers, drawing her in. Ruby melts against Elsa's kiss. Too soon, Elsa's lips pull away from her.

 

"You love me?" Elsa breathes in wonderment. Ruby's chin drops and she kisses the soft skin of Elsa's palm.

 

"Even when you play ice ping pong with my head." Ruby teases with a cheeky grin. Elsa blushes. She still hasn't said those three words. The playful spark in Ruby's large green eyes dies out, doused by a blanket of growing doubt. "Was it, what we...do you...is it only..." Ruby's voice is painfully brittle.

 

"There is nothing 'only' about my feelings for you." Elsa interrupts. "I desire your heart, more than your flesh, though I cannot deny how much my body aches for yours..." Her gaze is piercing as she studies Ruby. "I want you. All of you."

 

Elsa reaches out, brushing her fingers through Ruby's long locks, painting the lines of Ruby's strong eyebrows, long-lashed eyelids, graceful cheekbones and generous lips.

 

Ruby's lips curl into a sultry smirk when she feels Elsa's fingertips tremble against her lips. Her tongue sneaks through her lips to taste Elsa's skin. Elsa sucks her bleeding lower lip into her mouth and her eyes grow dark with need. She flips them over in a surprising display of strength and straddles Ruby's hips. Her nimble fingers tug at the button of Ruby's jeans and she slowly pulls down the zip. Ruby whimpers when she feels impatient fingers slide under the hem of her red lace underwear. Elsa leans forward, brushing her lips against the shell of Ruby's ear.

 

"Mine?" Elsa husks, nibbling on Ruby's earlobe as her fingertips explore wet folds. Ruby shivers under Elsa's touch, arching her back, desperate for more.

 

"Yours." Ruby moans against the soft skin of Elsa's neck.

 

Slick fingers brush over sensitive, swollen flesh and Ruby cries out when Elsa's fingers reach deep inside her and stake their claim, taking what belongs to her, each thrust echoed with a loud cry of Elsa's name on Ruby's lips.

 

***


	25. Lay Off The Caterpillar's Hookah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With my last breath, I’ll exhale my love for you. I hope it’s a cold day, so you can see what you meant to me." - Jarod Kintz

 ***

 

It's all a blur. Just images and sounds. Pain, always pain. Blood on her lips like the teardrops bleeding from Ruby's eyelids. Her mother's counting game. Ribs tearing apart, fingers curling around her heart, and pain. Always pain. Elsa and magic and silent goodbyes, and that look. That look in Emma's eyes...

 

Love.

 

Regina's last breath bleeds through her lips and suddenly all the pain leaves and takes her life with it.

 

Regina never thought dying would feel like this. People often speak of their lives flashing before their eyes and walking towards a bright light. Regina expects flashes of her mother and father and Daniel and a million memories of Henry. Instead, she finds herself pulled back through time. Back to a cabin in the woods. Where Emma is waiting for her.

 

Death brings with it a clarity she never had in life and as she blinks through the memory of waking in Emma's arms, she finally hears Emma's words. All of them.

 

_"This is a dream."_

 

Spoken in a broken tone of one who has often cut their heart against the sharp dreams of wishing for impossible things.

 

_"Don't let me wake up. Keep me here. I want to dream. With you."_

 

A sharp bolt of pain tears through Regina's soul, ripping her back to the present. The fraying edges of her consciousness unravel into one final memory - Emma watching her with ardent, hazel eyes as she comes undone, breathing Regina's name like a prayer.

 

Another sharp jolt tears her soul into oblivion and everything devolves into endless pain. Regina's personal hell.

 

Her own prayer echoes through the Darkness.

 

_Emma...my Emma. Take care of Henry._

 

***

 

A familiar voice cuts through the darkness. Regina struggles to make sense of the words, but the voice...she knows that voice. Regina clutches through the darkness towards the sound.

 

She wrests her heavy eyelids open and blinks against the blinding light. Everything is a blur of light and shadows. Regina squints until the shadows slowly pull together into solid shapes and clear edges. A face...she knows that face.

 

"Mom?"

 

“Henry?”

 

Henry sobs and clambers onto the bed, curling into Regina’s side and clinging to her in a way that reminds her of a 5 year old boy with arms wrapped tight around her stockinged leg, terrified of his first day at Kindergarten.

 

“You died.” Henry chokes into her chest. It almost sounds like an accusation. Regina wraps her arms around her son and holds him tight. She brushes her fingers through Henry’s brown locks and plants a few kisses on the crown of his head.

 

“Shhh...I’m here.” Regina soothes her hand over Henry’s back. Henry’s breath stutters and he snuggles deeper into her arms. “I’m here, Little Prince.”

 

Though she’s not quite sure where here is. None of this makes sense to her. She remembers dying. She should be dead. Broken bones, fractured ribs, punctured lungs, internal bleeding...not a hint of her injuries remain, but there is still an empty void where her heart should be.

 

What happened?

 

A garish baby blue shape catches her attention and Regina frowns at the brightly coloured room she finds herself in. It takes a few sweeps of the room to realise that she is in the Charmings’ apartment. In Snow's bed? What, for the love of magic, is she doing here?

 

Where is Emma?

 

"Henry?"

 

A soft snoring against her chest is the only reply she receives. Regina soothes her hand through Henry's hair. Henry mumbles something in his sleep and rolls onto his back. Deep blue lines cast heavy shadows under Henry's eyes. He looks exhausted, like he hasn't slept in days.

 

Perhaps he hasn't. How long has she been unconscious?

 

Careful not to wake him, Regina tucks Henry in under the down quilt and slides to the opposite side of the bed before pushing herself off the lumpy mattress. She's hit by a sudden dizzy spell and her legs fold out under her. Regina clings to the edge of the bed precariously and takes a seat on the end of the mattress.

 

Regina massages her temples with the tips of her fingers. She wracks her brain for answers, but none are forthcoming.

 

 _"This is a dream."_ Emma's words echo through her mind.

 

Emma. Where are you?

 

Her magic floods through her system when summoned, tickling through her veins. She tries to reach for the connection between their magic, but instead of the little part of Emma snuggled against her, all she feels is the void of her missing heart.

 

Something about this nags at the back of Regina’s mind, but she pays it no mind, breathing through her current dizzy spell and willing the world to stop spinning. It takes a few minutes, but once the world steadies, Regina pushes herself off the bed. She leans down to press a gentle kiss on Henry’s fringe. He breathes a sleepy sigh and rolls back onto his side.

 

Regina runs her hands over her clothes to soothe out any wrinkles and that is when she finally realises what she’s wearing. Flannel Pajamas. With ducks on them. Regina takes an experimental whiff of the fabric. Well, at least it’s clean. She catches the lingering scent of rosemary on her skin. She smells like...homemade soap. Regina brushes her hands over her eyes and tries to block the image of Snow bathing and dressing her, suddenly very grateful that she was unconscious though it all.

 

Regina slowly makes her way to the open living area. She should really pay more attention to her surroundings, Regina scolds herself when her foot catches on something. She stops and frowns down at the bundle of brown and red blankets at her feet. The blankets shift until two yellow eyes peek out and blink at her a few times. Yellow slowly fades into green.

 

“Regina?” Ruby’s voice is gruff and uncertain as she rubs her sleep crusted eyes.

 

"Sorry I woke you, Miss Lucas."

 

Regina's voice is surprisingly gentle. Ruby gasps, scrambles to her feet and pulls Regina into a crushing hug. Regina’s muscles tense under the sudden restraint, but she doesn’t pull away. Ruby chuckles and pulls her even closer.

 

"Unhand me, you bully." Regina teases, pressing her hand against Ruby’s shoulder but her actions belie her words. Her hand sneaks down and her arms curl around Ruby’s waist, pulling her closer. Ruby's chest vibrates with laughter. She holds Regina impossibly close for a few precious moments, hardly noticing the tears sneaking out of the corners of her eyes. When she finally pulls back, she flashes Regina a cheeky smile and winks.

 

"And here I thought you liked wrestling with me.”

 

Regina's rich laughter fills the small apartment. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkle mischievously.

 

“Regina?” A soft voice calls from the couch in the corner. Regina hardly has a chance to respond before Snow is wrapped around her, sobbing into the soft flannel of her collar.

 

"You died." Snow chokes against her neck. She pulls back and glares at Regina through her tears. "You died!!" Snow accuses with a loud sniff.

 

Regina is about to respond when Snow grabs her chin, strangely reminiscent of the way she once grabbed Snow's through the bars of a jail cell.

 

"I almost lost both of you."

 

The look of pure terror in Snow's eyes knocks the air out of Regina's lungs. The type of terror unique to the paralysing fear of losing someone you care for very very deeply. Snow's words finally filter through her shock.

 

_"I almost lost both of you."_

 

Both? Oh gods. Emma.

 

Regina's world goes dark.

 

***

 

Ruby catches Regina mid fall and carries her to Snow's bed.

 

"Snow! Blue and Whale said they need rest. That's practically the only thing they agreed on." Ruby mumbles under her breath, carefully lowering the unconscious brunette onto the bed next to her sleeping son. She sends Snow a scathing look, planting her hands on her hips. "I'm not sure emotional bombardment really falls into that category."

 

"Well, forgive me if I struggle to think of Regina as fragile!" Snow throws back, her chin striking it's defiant pose. Ruby's glare falls flat.

 

"Uh, yeah, I can't actually picture that one either." Ruby admits, peeking at Snow through her fringe. "Those Evil Queen and Madam Mayor outfits don't exactly scream ' **Handle with Care** '." Ruby scratches the back of her neck awkwardly, ducking her head with a bashful grin. Snow and Ruby share a lighthearted chuckle.

 

A soft sleepy baby-sigh drifts from little Neal's cot. Snow tucks the blue blanket around his sleeping form and smooths down a little tuft of hair on his crown.

 

"I'm sorry, Snow. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Ruby apologises, staring at her feet.

 

"It's ok. You're probably right." Snow blushes and shrugs apologetically.

 

"Last week, if you told me I’d be giving Regina sponge baths and yelling at _you_ for treating _her_ badly, I would have told you to lay off the caterpillar’s hookah.” Ruby shakes her head incredulously.

 

Snow leans over and brushes a stray lock of hair out of Regina's eyes. Ruby hovers at her elbow.

 

"I never understood why you didn't hate her..." Ruby admits in a timid voice. Snow leans back and looks up at Ruby. Ruby hides behind her hair, studying a loose thread on the cuff of her sweater as though it can help her put her thoughts into words. Snow smiles knowingly. She steps closer and nudges Ruby with her shoulder.

 

"I see she's back to her old wicked ways." Snow tuts and shakes her head in mock disappointment. "Stealing hearts again." Snow jokes, winking at Ruby. Ruby blushes and gives her a playful slap on her shoulder. The two friends lean against each other and look down at their former enemy.

 

Snow runs her fingers over the intricate carvings of a small box on the bedside table.

 

"Ruby?"

 

Ruby looks up.

 

"What happened at the Cabin?" Snow eyes Ruby curiously, taking note of the deep blush spreading from Ruby's cheeks to her ears. She tries not to read too much into it. She really does.

 

"Uh, Snow, it's really not my place to..."

 

"Anyone with eyes can tell something happened that changed things between them." Snow waves her hand, flip-flapping through the air around her head. Ruby's not sure if she's trying to brush away unwanted images or shooing away Ruby's fumbled refusal to betray Regina's confidence. It's certainly not the first time Ruby wishes she didn't blush so easily.

 

"Why does Regina insists she doesn't love Emma?" Snow lifts the lid of the box and peeks at the glowing heart inside. "What else could it be?" Snow whispers, studying the bright little sliver against Regina's heart.

 

"Sometimes, what people say, and what we think they're saying can be very different." Ruby offers, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Snow tilts her head, dissecting Ruby's words. Snow blinks and blinks. Her eyes grow impossibly soft.

 

"And you call me an idiot." Snow chastises the unconscious brunette with a small, frustrated shake of her head.

 

"They just need time to talk, Snow."

 

Snow looks up at Ruby and absentmindedly taps her upper lip with the tip of her index finger. She hums and nods in agreement, green eyes sparkling mischievously.

 

"Snow?" David's mumbles in a sleepy slurred voice, plodding down the stairs. He stops at the cot, smiling down at his son. "Everything ok?"

 

"It will be. Eventually." Snow's sparkling green eyes wink at her husband and David's pale eyes twinkle in response. Something passes between them. Ruby frowns and tries to decipher the secret code behind those words while David and Snow gravitate towards each other. David wraps his arms around Snow and they stare into each other's eyes.

 

Ruby clears her throat. Snow rolls her eyes at her friend's discomfort and steps out of her husband's arms. Snow opens the kitchen cabinet and takes out a few cups, sugar and coffee while David heads straight for the fridge.

 

"How's Emma?" Snow and Ruby echo.

 

"Still sleeping. I think she'll wake up soon, though." David's voice echoes out of the open fridge. There's a sound of desperate rummaging before David seems to give up his hunt for food. He straightens, scowling at the plundered greenery in his hand and gives his stomach a mournful pat. "What I wouldn’t give for one of Granny’s hearty breakfasts." David sighs dejectedly and takes a large bite of the celery. Snow rolls her eyes at her husband practically inhaling the stalk.

 

“Well, why don’t you guys go get something?” Ruby suggests, leaning her hip against the kitchen cabinets. “I can keep an eye on Regina and Emma.”

 

"Hmma?"

 

A murmur from the bed draws their attention. Ruby walks over, scoots onto the edge of the bed and takes Regina’s hand.

 

A sly smile edges up Snow's cheeks. Her gaze travels over the waking brunette on her bed and sideways up the stairs to her daughter's room, before settling on Ruby.

 

"Why don't we all go?" Snow suggests. "I'll just leave Regina a note for when she wakes up."

 

"In, like, a minute..." Ruby drawls, shaking her head at Snow's less-than-subtle plan to leave Regina to take care of Emma while they're out.

 

"Well, I don’t know about the two of you, but I’m starving.” Snow dead pans, pulling her eyes into wide orbs of innocense at Ruby's arched eyebrow.

 

"Hear, hear!" David cries and Snow chuckles fondly. David rubs his stomach and grins at her. Ruby throws up her hands in defeat and ducks into the bathroom to get changed.

 

Snow grabs the grocery list notepad from the fridge and jots down a quick note. David eyes the waking brunette on the bed dubiously. His stomach gurgles impatiently and David shrugs, stripping down and changing into fresh clothes.

 

Ruby barely has a chance to open the door, before Snow rushes past her into the bathroom and a steady clatter of Snow's rushed ablutions fills the small apartment.

 

Regina breathes a barely audible moan when the bed creaks under David's weight. He sinks down onto the bed next to Henry and leans over to wake his grandson.

 

"Henry, we're going out to Granny's for breakfast." David whispers into his ear. "Would you like to come, or sleep a bit more?"

 

Henry's eyes pop open and there's a hurricane of discarded blankets, flailing of limbs and a few unintelligible grunts before he runs up the stairs for a wardrobe change Superman would be envious of.

 

He's already waiting at the door when Snow exits the bathroom, coos at her son cradled in David's arms and grabs the nappy bag under the cot. Henry taps his foot impatiently.

 

"May I have pancakes?" Henry asks. "With chocolate sauce?" Snow nods. She grabs her coat and ushers everyone out the door.

 

***


	26. Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to replace the last chapter. For those who preferred the edited end chapter, I have re-posted it separately. I was never happy with the ending. Still am not, but there it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Deepest gratitude to everyone who commented and followed and favourited and all the readers who have been patient enough to see this through with me to the end. I couldn't have done it without you.

***  
   
   
_"I almost lost both of you."_  
 

Emma!  
 

Regina’s eyes fly open, a deep frown worrying her brow. A flash of movement catches her attention - a hand and part of a hideously orange sleeve, reaching around a closing front door to check the latch before disappearing and pulling the door shut with a solid thunk.  
 

"Snow?"  
 

Regina pushes herself up on her elbows and calls after the only person she can imagine would wear that shade of orange. The door stays closed. Regina scowls at the door for a few moments.  
 

"Henry?"  
 

Crumpled sheets and a discarded quilt are the only traces left of her sleeping son. Regina presses the palm of her left hand against the sheets, running her hand over the small dip where Henry was before she blacked out.  
 

"Miss Lucas?"  
 

Her gaze sweeps through the small apartment. A note on top of a small wooden box on the bedside table captures her attention. Regina squints at her name flowing over the folded paper in large cursive script but she ignores it when she hears her heart beat. She sweeps the small note aside. Her fingers trace the delicate lines carved into the lid and outer edge before she opens the box. Regina stares at the swirls of coal black curling through her heart, edging away from the sliver of bright white. The pulse of Emma’s magic against Regina’s heart is strong, vibrant. Perfect.  
 

“Emma.” Regina breathes, caressing the small sliver. Emma is alive. Her fingers wrap around the enchanted organ and she carefully removes it from the box. She takes a breath, bracing herself against the pain of the action, before sliding her heart back into her chest. Regina revels in feeling whole again. Her magic curls around her heart, content to rest against her connection to Emma.  
 

A soft moan drifts down the stairs. Regina freezes for a moment before she launches off the bed and rushes up the wooden stairs to the sleeping loft. She pauses at the top of the stairs, heart caught in her throat at the sight of blonde curls spilling over a pillow.  
 

Emma.  
 

Regina only realises she’s moved and taken Emma in her arms when she feels a trickle of moisture and long, soft eyelashes brushing against her neck. A deep sigh shudders through Emma’s whole body. Regina pulls back so she can look at her. Regina finds herself struggling for breath at the pain in Emma's eyes and instinctively reaches for her again, cupping Emma's face in her hands and brushing away her tears.  
 

“Miss Swan?”  
 

Hazel eyes blink at her in silence.  
 

"What's wrong, dear?"  
 

"Regina?" Emma sounds so confused, hurt and incredibly vulnerable. Regina's arms reach for her again of their own accord. She tries to pull Emma back into her arms, but strong hands press against her shoulders, keeping her at arms length.  
 

"No." Emma whispers, staring at her with large eyes. Emma shakes her head, applying more pressure against Regina's shoulders. “No. You died.” Emma's hands curl into fists around the flannel top of Regina's pyjama top and Emma pulls her closer.  
 

“You died!” Emma lashes out, pounding her palms against Regina's chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Grabbing Emma's wrists, Regina pulls her close and pins her arms to her side by wrapping her own around Emma's.  
 

"Shhh...I'm here." Regina cradles Emma's head against her, brushing her fingers through her hair. "I'm here." Regina whispers against Emma's temple.  
 

"No." Emma's voice is low, almost too soft like she's talking to herself. She leans back, hazel eyes desolate. Her hand drifts up and hovers a few breaths away from touching Regina. "This is a dream."  
 

“Like our night at the Cabin?” Hazel eyes frown at her in silence. Regina reaches out and brushes her fingers against Emma's cheek. “It was real.” Her fingertips wander, tracing Emma's eyebrows, her nose, her mouth. “This is real.”  
 

Regina's lips barely have time to curve around her next words before Emma silences her with two fingertips. Perfectly sculpted arms pull her into a deep, heartbreakingly perfect kiss. All too soon, Emma pulls back. She gives Regina the most peculiar look before curling against her chest.  
 

“You died.” Emma whispers, lips brushing against Regina's collarbone. “I think I did too.”  
 

“What?” Regina chokes into soft blonde curls. Strong arms keep Regina from pulling away. A wistful sigh caresses Regina's neck.

  
“Don't. Please...Stay?” Emma's voice is more brittle than Regina has ever heard it. Regina dips her head to brush her lips over Emma's eyelids.  
 

“As you wish.”  
 

Emma’s soft nose nuzzles Regina's neck. Regina hums contentedly and pulls her even closer. Emma's left arm curls around Regina's waist and she folds her right until it's tucked in against Regina's torso, hand splayed over Regina's heart. Regina feels long lashes brush against her pulse point. Emma turns her head, brow resting against Regina's shoulder for a few breaths before she pulls back and looks deep into Regina's eyes. A mixture of hope, fear and a flash of old pain passes through Emma's eyes. And that look. That same look that has always been there, but Regina failed to see.  
 

Love.

  
   
***  
 

David and Henry sink back against the cushions of the diner booth, hands resting on their satiated bellies. Ruby grumbles something under her breath and keeps pushing her food around on her plate. Snow laughs and ruffles Henry's hair. Henry's mouth curls into a hint of a smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He gives Snow the Mills “I'm fine” look and diverts attention by pointing out David's new moustache.  
 

Snow rolls her eyes when she notices the dash of cream above the deep grooves around David's smile. Grabbing a nearby napkin, she holds his chin and wipes at the left over spoils of his morning battle with Granny's waffles. His eyes grow impossibly gentle. Snow's hand stills and she seems to lose herself in those adoring pale eyes.  
 

It makes Ruby miss Elsa terribly.  
 

She was dumbfounded when Belle dropped by the apartment last night and asked to speak to Elsa in private and led Elsa to the outer hallway. Ruby blushes at the memory of trying to eavesdrop. Elsa noticed, of course, and with a graceful flutter of her wrist, Ruby's lover and best friend were cocooned in thick, clear, soundproof ice.  
 

Ruby watched the silent curving of lips around words. Belle spoke for several minutes, head bowed. When Belle finally found the courage to look into Elsa's eyes, she seemed almost as surprised as Ruby at the smile on Elsa's lips.  
 

Belle reached into her bag and pulled out the intricately carved box housing Regina's heart. She placed the box in Elsa's hand and lowered her eyes, muttering something at her feet, before turning way and gesturing at the ice. Whatever Elsa said in response brought tears to Belle's eyes. Belle looked up at Elsa as though seeing her for the first time. Her thin eyebrows pulled together in a confused frown while she just kept staring up at Elsa.  
 

Elsa reached out to cup Belle's face. Belle studied Elsa carefully before nodding slowly. With another twirl of Elsa's wrist, the ice cocoon around them broke into a thin white mist. Elsa walked back into the apartment, leaned in to kiss Ruby and placed the box with Regina's heart in Ruby's hands. Ruby can't remember exactly what Elsa said, only that she was told to stay and then her lover disappeared out the door and down the stairs, holding Belle's hand.  
 

"Ruby?"  
 

Thin fingers snap in front of Ruby's eyes, pulling her back to the present.  
 

"Sorry, what?" Ruby's eyelids flutter and she takes a deep breath.  
 

"You're growling." Snow points out. A knowing smile sneaks over her lips. She nudges Ruby's neglected coffee cup closer. "She'll be back soon, Ruby." Ruby wraps her hands around the steaming cup and stares at the black liquid, grunting in response. Snow laughs and moves out behind the diner table to pull Ruby into a quick hug. "There's nothing to growl about."  
 

"I just..." Ruby's fingers flex around her cup. “I don't understand why she had to go. With Belle. Without me.” Ruby scowls and glares at her coffee, her voice hitching at the end if her rant.  
 

"Red, try to imagine how hard this is for Belle.” David chides gently. “Gold wasn't a good man.” David clears his throat and places a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry's eyes are sad, but accepting. He nods for David to continue.  
 

“In the end, I think even Belle had to face the horror of accepting his true nature,” David continues, “but he was still her husband and she loved him unconditionally for many years.”  
 

Henry surreptitiously wipes at a few tears and excuses himself from the table. Ruby's cheeks darken. Her fingers hug her cup and she sucks on her bottom lip, her emerald green eyes full of insecurity.  
 

“That's why I wanted to be there for her! Why did she ask me to stay away?” Ruby questions the cup in her hands. Snow reaches for Ruby. The diner bell tingles. Elsa and Belle walk towards their table with Deputy Will following a few steps behind them, but Ruby and the Charmings are too caught up in their conversation to notice.  
 

“Ruby, imagine if Elsa were in love with someone else. Would you want that person with her at your funeral?” Snow and David share an uncomfortable look. “Or the person who killed you?”  
 

“Or the wife who betrayed you.” Belle's quiet voice adds, leaning into Elsa for support. Snow flinches and bows her head. Belle's eyes absorb Snow's respectful posture.  
 

“Belle...” Snow stammers.  
 

Belle's petite fingers flutter to rest on Snow's wrist. Her eyes water for a moment. She dips her head in acknowledgement of everything Snow hasn't said. Everything she could not bear to hear, but understands nonetheless.  
 

“I know.”  
 

An unreadable expression frames her eyes when they sweep over Ruby. Ruby's cheeks flush under the intensity of Belle's gaze, but she doesn't avert her eyes. The silence that follows slowly fills with meaning until Ruby slides out of the booth and pulls Belle into her arms, whispering into her ear. Belle's lips curve into a half-hearted smile. She looks up at Ruby and nods.  
 

“Milady?”  
 

Deputy Will sneaks a peek at everyone eyeing him curiously before he finds the courage to meet Belle's questioning look. He takes a step closer to the petite brunette.  
 

“My shift starts soon, so I have to head back to the station, but...” Strong hands wring the scarf in his hand. Will shuffles his feet. “Please call if you need anything.”  
 

“Thank you, Will.” Belle wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and offers him a small, but genuine smile. The deputy's eyes grow soft as he gazes at Belle. With a shy nod and a warm smile, he turns and leaves the Diner.  
 

Belle keeps watching the door long after he's left. She seems utterly lost, just standing there in the middle of the Diner. Elsa runs her hand down Ruby's back before taking Belle's hand and guiding her to Ruby's room at the Bed & Breakfast.  
 

“Do you think she knows?” Ruby whispers over Snow's shoulder, staring at the diner door and leaning against the back of the booth.  
 

David shakes his head.  
 

"Poor Will." Snow laments.  
 

David chuckles, but his pale eyes are serious when he weaves their hands together and kisses their entwined fingers. Snow stares at her husband. There's a faint twirk of his eyebrow.  
 

Snow nods.  
 

David smiles.  
 

"Eventually." David and Snow echo.  
   
***  
 

Warm. Emma feels warm. Safe.  
 

Deep breaths expand against her collarbone. Emma frowns and her nose brushes against warm skin. Emma takes a deep breath of her own and her senses flood with the subtle scent that is uniquely Regina. The warmth pulls back and Emma finds herself looking into deep brown eyes.  
 

Regina? No. It can't be...  
 

She's dreaming again.  
 

Soft arms reach for her, but memories of an unspoken goodbye and a failing heart clutched in gnarly fingers destroys any comfort her dreams normally offer. Emma's heart shatters. She pushes away and desperately fights to wake herself up, but a deep, soothing voice hushes her and possessive arms pin her close.  
 

It feels so real.  
 

Regina?  
 

No, this isn't real, Emma reminds herself. It feels real. It always does, but this is a dream.  
 

“Like our night at the Cabin?” A husky voice interrupts her thoughts. Emma shudders when warm fingertips caress her cheek. “It was real. This is real.”  
 

Emma knows it's not real. But for a moment it feels real. So she clings to it. Reaches for this vision of a woman she loved more than life and delves into a bitter-sweet kiss. It feels so real, Emma almost loses herself in it.  
 

But it isn't. Is it?  
 

No. Her Regina...  
 

“You died.” Emma whispers into the warmth of dream-Regina's chest. “I think I did too.” Regina shudders and starts pulling away.  
 

Images of Regina limp and lifeless in Ruby's arms sears through Emma's mind. Emma sucks in a painful gasp of air and feels the words she never had a chance to say bleed from her lips before she can stop them.  
 

“Don't. Please...Stay?”  
 

Regina's low, melodious voice almost caresses the words as they flow from her lips.  
 

“As you wish.”  
 

She should wake up, stop this. But she can't. So she clings to Regina until the edges of her dream start to fray.  
 

“Keep me here.” Emma whispers. “I want to dream. With you.”

  
   
***

  
   
A bright ray of sunlight cuts through a gap in the curtains and rouses Regina from her sleep. She pushes herself up on her elbow. Her gaze falls on Emma. Beautiful, sleeping Emma. Regina tucks a stray blonde curl behind Emma's ear and leans in to steal a kiss.  
 

As if on cue, the door squeaks open and a pudgy arm waves through the gap in the door, followed by the sleeve of a bright orange cardigan. Snow leans through the door frame, hugging little Neal to her chest as his strong little legs kick the air excitedly. She smiles down at the bundle of energy in her arms.  
 

Snow looks up and little Neal almost manages to launch himself out of her arms when her body goes slack with shock as a pillow hits her squarely in the face.  
 

"You forgot to knock, Snow." Regina grumbles in a low, sleep-heavy voice.  
 

"Sorry, stepmother." Snow's habitual response from years of similar encounters in the castle rushes from memory past her lips before Snow has a chance to think.  
 

An irritated groan is followed by another perfectly aimed pillow. Little Neal gurgles with delight and tiny hands latch onto the pillow as it slides down Snow's torso. He starts sucking the edge contentedly. Snow's mouth plops open and closed a few times.  
 

"I believe a fly swat would be more effective, dear." Regina drawls with her usual sass before she notices Emma staring up at her.  
 

"Emma, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Snow gushes after recovering her voice.  
 

Emma's hazel eyes swivel from Regina to Snow and back to Regina. There's a blur of arms and curls as Emma pulls Regina into a slow, intimate kiss.  
 

Snow works on catching flies as her voice deserts her once again. David saunters through the door and subsequently trips over his own feet when he catches sight of the epic love scene unfolding on his daughter's bed.  
 

"Moms?" Henry calls out and squeezes past the newly patented Charming dual fly trap.  
 

"Oh...uh..." Henry splutters. His face turns bright red, but he recovers enough to don a perfect Mills-smirk. "I guess you owe Ruby 10 bucks, Grandma."  
 

Two sets of saucer-sized eyes swivel to gape at their grandson.  
 

Regina manages to free her lips for a “Henry? Miss Swan!” but Emma's only response is a pillow projectile of her own. Little Neal squeals with laughter and tries to reach for the pillow flopping down Henry's chest. Henry makes a mental note to “re-home” some of the pillows on Emma's bed.  
 

"Right." Henry mumbles. "Uh, maybe we should leave?" Henry points to the open door. Regina's cheeks blossom deep red. Henry gives her a shy smile and pulls David to his feet. After a few shoves, he manages to usher his grandparents out of the room.  
 

“Oh, and Ma?” Henry pokes his head through the door. “Remember that bet we made?”  
 

A spontaneous peal of laughter leaves Henry slightly dazzled. He doesn't remember hearing Emma laugh like that. Ever. Henry glances at Regina and catches the same awed expression on her face. They share another shy smile. Henry ducks his head and pulls the door shut behind him.  
 

“Grandma?” Henry waves his hand in front of Snow's oblong eyes.  
 

“Grandpa?” Henry snaps his fingers in front of David.  
 

“So...you know how you guys always mention taking me camping?” After a few blinks, Snow and David manage a slow nod. “Well, what do you say? Can we go?”  
 

“Camping? Um, now? What about...” David's eyebrows pull into a thinking-frown. Snow's eyes dart back to the closed door and her hand flip-flaps through the air in front of her face. Henry's not sure if it's to wave away unwanted images or to silence David.  
 

A muffled moan wafts through the closed door.  
 

“Camping!” Snow squeaks, nodding vigorously. “Of course. Now! Let's go!”  
 

Henry smirks as she rushes them down the stairs.

  
   
***  
 

“Hey.” A tentative smile touches the corner of Emma’s lips. Gently, reverently, she reaches out to cup Regina's face in her hands. Regina’s only reply is a low, deep chuckle.  
 

“This is real.” Emma whispers.  
 

“It is.”  
 

Regina turns her head to kiss the soft skin of Emma’s palm. Emma’s eyes crinkle and her cheeks hug the corners of her mouth as she breaks out in a brilliant smile.  
 

“Yeah.” Emma laughs. “Apart from my parents' reactions and the fact that I’m sure you would never be caught dead in these pyjamas,” Emma teases, petting one of the duck patterns on Regina’s borrowed sleepwear. “I can feel you." Emma’s hand splays over her own heart. "Here." Emma’s eyes close and Regina feels a brush of magic against her heart. Regina bites her bottom lip in a failed attempt to muffle a deep moan. Emma’s answering moan is the most sensual sound Regina has ever heard.  
 

“Regina.” Emma breathes her name like a prayer.  
 

“Emma.” Regina smiles the softest of smiles before her expression loses its innocence. Her fingers weave through the fine hair at the nape of Emma's neck possessively. Regina leans in, whispering against thin, quivering lips.  
 

“My Emma.”  
 

Emma's pupils dilate and a soft whimper escapes her lips when Regina, consumed by a deep hunger for more, for everything Emma; surges forward and captures Emma’s lips in a desperate kiss. Her fingers rake through the hair at the nape of Emma's neck, exposing the delicate skin behind Emma’s ear.  
 

Emma breathes the most delicious sound as Regina's lips slowly tease their way down, while her hands tear at the flannel covering Emma’s skin. The fabric surrenders with a sharp rip and plop of buttons and Regina’s fingers rush to plunder the exposed flesh.  
 

Emma’s fingers curl through Regina's hair, guiding Regina's mouth to an aching nipple, sighing contently when soft wet lips wrap around the hard peak and a skilled tongue starts caressing the tip. Emma's shoulders pull back, pushing her breast forward, earning a low, needy moan from Regina.  
 

She pushes Emma down onto the bed, her tongue continuing to tease little whimpers and soft moans from Emma. Emma's strong fingers flutter and tug and wrestle with unrelenting buttons until Emma groans with frustration. A sultry chuckle rumbles through Regina’s chest. She nips at the delicious nipple pressed against her lips and flicks her wrist. Cumbersome flannel evaporates into a mist of apple-scented magic.  
 

A sharp hiss bleeds through Emma's teeth when Regina’s pert nipples brush over the dip of her ribs before the weight of plump breasts spread against her. Regina’s thigh slicks through the moisture between Emma's legs and Emma bucks against her, leaving a trail of arousal on Regina's skin. A deep moan resonates from the back of Regina’s throat straight to her core.  
 

Teeth scrape over the grooves of Emma’s abs and nibble and suck past a prominent hipbone, teasing erotic gasps of pleasure from Emma; her back arching off the bed when Regina’s nose brushes through trimmed curls and her tongue laves through soaked lips and grazes the sensitive clump of nerves at the apex of her thighs. The fingers of Regina’s left hand splay over taut stomach muscles, anchoring Emma as she writhes and whimpers.  
 

Emma’s breath stutters and Regina hums appreciatively when her fingers slowly enter Emma. Emma’s hips roll against the first firm thrust, urging Regina to go deeper and Regina loses herself in the taste, scent and texture of Emma under her tongue, revelling in the flutter of velvet muscles gripping her fingers. Emma’s hips buck and roll and the desperate cries of Regina’s name on her lips fill the small apartment.  
 

Regina nips, sucks, teases and thrusts until Emma's second release ripples and gushes around her fingers and Emma collapses against the sheets - shivering and utterly spent. Regina sighs when weak fingers tug at her wrist and pull her fingers from the warmth between Emma’s thighs. Another weak tug silently begs her to crawl up into Emma’s arms.  
 

“Yours.” Emma whispers breathlessly against Regina’s temple. “Yours forever." Emma mumbles. Her heavy eyelids flutter a few times before they fall shut and the soft puffs of breath over her slightly parted lips deepen into the peaceful rhythm of sleep.  
 

For the first time in her life, Emma doesn't dream. She doesn't have to. She's exactly where she wants to be.

  
   
***  
 

Epilogue:  
 

The moon shines down on Storybrooke.  
 

They are all prisoners here. Constant companions, kings and queens and princesses and saviours. Pulling and pushing against the tides of time.  
 

Would they leave if they could? Would you? Or do you believe, as I do, that sometimes, being held is not a bad thing.  
 

Not at all.

  
   
***


End file.
